Cold fire
by lil jynx
Summary: Kagome is the heiress of a multi billion dollar empire. She is cruel and wicked to not only her mother and brother but to the public. Having grown cold from the loss of her father, Can Inuyasha light a fire and thaw this Ice Queen's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Worlds apart**

**(Words in Book Antique, and that are centered are flash backs otherwise, a normal story format. Also I guess I should tell you that I don't own Inuyasha or the characters from the series in this story. I hope I don't get in trouble for using the creator of Inuyasha's name as Kagome's dad. Lucky bastard Takahasi)**

Mrs. Higurashi stepped into he daughters room fuming. Her daughter sat contently on her bed listening to some American pop on her double woofer system. She ignored her mother as she seemed to mouth some words to her. Getting angrier by the moment, she motioned for her to turn down the stereo. Kagome picked up a pink blinged out remote and muted the stereo.

" What?"

" Kagome! Why are you playing the stereo so loud?"

Kagome threw her mother a jaundiced look.

" Is that why you came here?"

He mother crossed the lush carpeting in the large room. Coming to stand in front of her daughter under the safety of her silk canopy drapes, she pursed her lips.

" Do you want me to get rid of him?"

" No, but why would you?"

" I know you were riding him! The ranch hand saw you sneak out. That horse is still wild and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

" Stop pretending you care. It's not becoming of you." Her eyes narrowed in utter disrespect. She made a mental note to talk to Yao, the main ranch hand about his employee with loose lips.

" Don't get back on that horse again or else I get rid of him. And not in a way you can just buy him back. I'll send him to the slaughter house, have him turned into leather and glue."

Without a reply, her mother turned on her heels and strode out of the room. Kagome turned up the stereo as Avril Lavign flowed into her room. _I can't stand her. Every since Dad died, she'd been marching all over the place like she in charge now! Why doesn't she just leave me alone?_ She threw herself back on the bed. _I swear this summer, I'm not staying with her._ Kagome Higurashi was the daughter of the late multi billionaire Rumiko Higurashi, Video gaming mogul. She was, in short, an heiress. She wasn't spoilt but she still stung from the death of her father, even though it was over 10 years ago.

'_Daddy, are we there yet? Can we stop for food? Tell the limo driver to stop! OOOH! Look! I want to go to that amusement park. '_

' _Sit down Kagome, we will be there in due time. And we'll go to the park after we go to mommy in the hospital. She 's bringing you a playmate home, you know that?'_

' _But you are my plate mate! You're leaving me? No daddy please don't go!'_

' Little Kagome, I'm not going anywhere, so wipe your eyes and put on a smile for mommy.' She wiped her eyes and smiled at him

'_Ok daddy, I love you!"_

Kagome closed her eyes as she heard the tire squeals and the deafening boom of the fatal accident that took her father away from her. They had skidded on an ice patch and ran into the forest before finally crashing into a large weeping willow. The irony of it was that she was doing the weeping. She was the only survivor of the accident with nothing but a few minor brakes and bruises. She was told the only reason she survived was because she had been flung to the floor of the car. She felt a scar on her left leg begin to throb as she remembered the stretcher taking her away and she seeing her Father on the opposite stretcher. She remembered calling to him and him not responding. Tears stung her eyes. Her mother cherished her younger brother Sota as the last gift he gave to her, her 'little treasure' as she loved to call him. Kagome honestly believed that her mother saw her as the cause of the accident and deep down inside, she believed it too. Her mother was also disappointed to the way her daughter had turned out. She wasn't all frills and lace. Granted she loved pink but she also liked horses, wild sports, gambling, cursing, video games and her all time favorite skinny-dipping. Not exactly lady like. Today she had stolen out the beautiful Arabian breed horse Titan and gone to the marshy lake beyond their property. She had taken a dip and hurried home. But she still got busted.

" KAGOME, TURN THAT RADIO OFF!"

Kagome jumped off the bed and slammed the door before turning off the radio. Some video games would be lovely at this time.

It was nearly midnight before she finally turned her console off. She loved playing Resident Evil.

" I wonder if Titan would enjoy going for a ride now?"

She was half way out the window when her mother burst into the room.

" Kagome. I swear I'm going to bar your windows. "

" What do you want!" She almost screamed it at her in anger. She knew she was a bit cranky because of the passing of the anniversary of her father's death.

" We're leaving in the morning."

" To go where?"

" America. I think we need a change in scenery. Your maid will be in at 7 to pack your clothes."

" You cant just up and go to America like that! Are you stupid?"

" Your father purchased a summer house in Montana. Our plane leaves at 11."

Kagome had stepped inside the room and staring at the woman in front of her nefariously. She folded her arms.

" You are lying." Her voice was normal first but then it grew. " You bitch! Your using Dad's money for your own antics! You lying Motherfucker! I hate you!!!"

" He left his company to you but until you are 18, its mine. I don't have to explain anything to you Kagome. We'll be leaving here at 10." She turned and headed to the door. She paused before she opened the door. " Watch your language. Its not becoming of an heiress."

" I HATE YOU, GET OUT!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mother slipped out the room before Kagome got hold of something heavy and sailed at her, like she had done so many times in the past. She knew Kagome hated being an heiress because society looked at her as a figurine on a pedestal and she knew she wasn't that. Kagome let out an ear-shattering scream before she jumped into her bed and cried.

_**Flight 218, final boarding call for flight 218 to Atlanta airport, Atlanta **_

_**Georgia. Gate 12.**_

The PA system sounded garbled like it had a cold. Kagome took up her small carry on luggage and looked at her mother who was smiling with her brother Sota.

" You can get the window seat again if you want. I thought you would have gotten over this flight excitement. Look how many times we have flown to China on our private jet. I can never understand why you get so excited flying."

" Because its cool Mom, you are so clueless when it comes to these things, but I guess its because you're a girl."

" Maybe it is." She rubbed a hand through his spiky black hair. " Now come on before our flight leaves us."

" I still say we should have taken our private jet."

" I know honey but where would we keep it for two months?"

She turned to Kagome but saw that she was ahead of them. She looked almost serene and perfect in her pink fur hoody with matching boots. Her deep blue denim pants were what offset the pink to make her look great. Her hair was caught up in one at the nape of her neck. And with a little eye shadow and lip-gloss, you would never know the anguish she had inside. She chewed her gum in concentration popping every now and then, just to challenge her mother. When they entered the plane, the pilot bowed and greeted them cordially,

" Mrs. Higurashi and family. It's an honor to have you aboard. This way to you secluded cabin and if there is anything you need help with, just contact me."

" Umm yeah, hold up." Kagome called after him as he walked away. He stopped and turned with an annoyed smile. " Can the seats move?"

" Umm, no."

" Can I sit in normal first class?"

"Well yes, but why would you want to?"

" I just…" She looked at her mother who was obviously becoming embarrassed quickly. " I don't like the feel of in here." The small cabin had white overstuffed leather seating, which ran along the wood-like paneling of the wall. A large screen television sat on the opposite wall and a cocktail table was in the middle. It was beautiful, its just that she couldn't stand to see her mother any more.

" Well, if you wish. Follow me."

Kagome smiled as she followed the captain to the other cabin that had spacious seating and televisions in the back of the facing seats. The upholstering was blue and white, much better than the private cabin. Showing her to an empty seat. He smiled and walked away. Settling herself in the seat, she took out her mp4 player and was about to put the earphones in when a teenaged boy about her age came to sit in the seat next to her,

" No way! Your Kagome Higurashi! You really are beautiful!"

" Shut up! I'm trying to listen to music!"

" Sorry but its really cool to see you in person."

Kagome turned to him. His face was mature but she could tell he wasn't much older than her. His hair was long and in his face shrouding his eyes.

" Is that your seat?" She mentioned to the seat beside hers. They were about 3 ft apart but that was still too close for her.

" Yeah."

" Your assigned seat?"

" Yeah."

" I don't want you beside me."

" What?"

" Go sit over there or something. Keep away from me."

" But—"

" Go!"

She watched him slink off to a seat across the isle. She placed her earphones in and began listening to some Linkin Park. Soon she was asleep.

She woke to the sound of the food being served. The first class menu was Lobster or Roast Duck. She hated seafood. When she got her duck, the hostess innocently asked her,

" Soda or fruit juice?"

She looked up at her surprised,

"What about the Champagne?"

" I'm sorry but you're underage."

" Do I look like I care? I paid good money for this flight, and last time I checked, I'm not driving! So give me what I want. It's the champagne of your job!" She gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. The hostesses proceeded to pour her a stem glass of champagne not bothering to defy her.

" Sorry Miss Higurashi."

" The customer is always right." She smiled conniving. The boy who she had chased away earlier looked at her with a look of shock and disappointment but as far as Kagome was concerned, this was none of his business and he was none of hers.

More than 9 hours later, the pilot announced that they were approaching the Airport and would be landing in 15 minutes. She sighed in relief. She wanted to move about. It was not here first time here but she always disliked the ride over.

The plane landed with ease and Kagome, her mother and Sota were escorted off the plane by a private exit. They got their luggage and left in a rented limo to their house in Montana. The drive was long again, almost 4 hours. All the time Kagome had her music to block out her mother. Behind them trailed three suv's with their luggage and necessary servants. Her mother never went anywhere without them.

" How was the flight Kagome?"

" Eh." She gave her a gruntled reply. She turned her head to the window to discourage any further conversation. It worked.

It was 4:20pm the two days ahead when they arrived, having crossed the time line not once but 3 times. The house was in a suburban area and while it was not as big as her home back in Japan, it was the biggest house to be seen for miles. It was a ranch. The rustic look of the wood provided atmosphere on the outside but the inside was dark stained marble tiles and furniture, complete down to the glossy grand piano. Kagome climbed the marble staircase to a room at the end of the hall way with ' Kagome's room' written affectionate on the door. Only her dad would do this. Maybe her dad did buy the house after all. She slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw. The oak floor had been polished until she could see herself in it. The large round bed was pink with plush pillows. The room stood bare and airy apart from the bed, a dressing table and two night tables. There was also a wall with mirrors alone. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked to the two doors that were well hidden in the glass. If she hadn't looked closely and seen the crystal doorknobs side by side, she would have missed it. She pulled one of the doors and stumbled back. The lush carpet of the bathroom wall to wall provided a haven. The shower stood isolated in a corner. The glass doors were locked but you could see the inside. The tiles were glossy beige and the showerhead and handles were shone with a gold finish. The opposite wall had a large old-fashioned claw footed tub. It was large enough for her and two persons. The toilet stood in another small room, secluded from the showering facilities.

" This is awesome. Dad really out did him self. I could live here, its almost as good as home."

She went out the door back into the main room. Closing the door behind her, she opened the other door. A walk in closet stood before her, complete with racks, draws, jewelry cases and shelves. The walls were entirely mirrored. Smiling widely she did a spin,

" This is cool. I love it!"

She was not too caught up in her own jubilant celebration to hear her mother come in. She raced out into the main room and stood still at her mother smiling ear to ear,

" Well, do you like it?"

" Its ok. Dad really knew what he was doing when he built this room."

" I helped. When your father died, this room was only half completed. I had to get new plans drawn up to finish this room. The bedroom his entirely his, I modified the closets and the Bathroom."

Kagome felt a bit of hatred rise in her throat, she swallowed it, and her pride.

"Thank you mother, I really like it."

She smiled at her daughter, "Hurry and get together, your new maid will be up shortly to help you unpack. We have to meet the new staff and get ready for dinner. "

" Yes mother."

_**A/N: I'm trying a little angst here. I really hope you made it this far and aren't bored as yet. I swear the next chapter will be more exiting. She is gonna meet Inuyasha! Please stay with me and tell me what you think. **__Love Jynxie xoxox_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fateful meeting**

Kagome had slept off her jet lag by retiring early after dinner. The meeting of the house staff hadn't taken as long as she thought. It also wasn't boring. The ranch hand was a bit of a hotie. She rose early and without waiting for anyone to tend for her, she bathed, dressed in her riding habit and boots, and went to the stables. She crept inside the stables and looked at the horses. When she came to a golden brown horse she immediately knew she wanted to ride. The horse began to snort when she began to open the gate.

" Shhh, you stupid horse!"

" Geoandra doesn't like strange people troubling her."

Kagome twirled to see the young ranch hand leaning against the door jam of the sable. He was cuter than when she saw him last night. He smiled cutely at her showing off a long blade of grass between his pearly whites. He was American.

" Duh, asshole. I'm her owner! I own this damn entire ranch!"

" Pretty lady, I can't imagine you owning anything more than a couple dresses and a golden hair brush." Not knowing whether it was a compliment or an insult she huffed. She absently grabbed her ponytail that was caught at the nape of her neck.

" Will you just saddle up the damn horse?"

" No can do, I'd have to get permission from the lady of the house."

" Lady of the…. You mean my mother?!"

" Sure thing."

" Forget it then, saddle up any horse, I need to ride."

" Can you ride?"

" Not as smart as you look, eh? I wouldn't be out here if I couldn't ride!"

He stepped towards her from the entrance of the stable. Walking straight to her he looked her over from head to toe.

" You sure got a spit fire mouth. Aren't Japanese women supposed to be submissive?"

Kagome slapped him across his face. " That's China you retard! Now I demand you saddle a horse for me."

He rubbed his jaw and began drawling at her as he went for a suitable saddle.

"That wasn't needed little miss."

" I am not '_little miss'._" She spoke with a bitter taste to her words.

" Well pardon me ma'am. I forgot your name over dinner. Remind me of it again?" His heavy southern accent was butcher on her ears.

" If I tell you, will you shut up with that stupid accent?"

" Sure." He drawled on.

" Kagome! Kag-ome! Now stop with the accent."

" Ok Kagome." He spoke straight English with no accent. Her name sounded lovely on his deep husky voice. " You need help into the saddle?"

" No, you've been of much help… um what's your name?"

" Collin. But C.J will do fine for you."

" Whats the J for?

" Junior. Ma dad has the same name."

"  
I know what junior means." She replied snidely. " Bye ranch hand. I hope I don't see you for the remainder of this day."

He chuckled a bit. " Stay on the property."

Kagome chuckled inwardly as she nudged the horse with her knee making him trot. _I never stay on the property, what 's up with this fool?_ She nudged the horse again once they had cleared the stable and whooped as he broke into full gallop, leaving Collin in the dust.

Kagome reached the property boundaries after exploring the wild lush vegetation of the property. But as usual, she wanted more. She looked around to see if Collin, or any other ranch hand was looking, before she galloped into the woods. After galloping for 10 minutes on a dusty path, she found it led her to a large circular lake with a mirrored surface. It was a Kodak moment.

" Wow." She spoke in reverence to the seer natural beauty of the lake. Stopping the horse, she got down and walked to the water's edge. It look crystal clear at her feet and moving yet still it was placid as it expanded from her feet and it became a deep hue of blue. She took of her boots and put her feet in the water. It was warm. The morning sun hit the water at an angle so as to produce a prism rainbow on the surface of the water. Sighing, she sat down on a small boulder and let her feet dangle in he water. It was truly a beautiful sight. Something her father would be glad to see. She noticed other paths leading to the lake into the woods. She figured they must be tracks. She made a mental note to follow one another time but for now, she should be getting back. As she walked back to where her boots were, the horse snorted,

" What's your problem?" She pulled on her boots and walked over to him. Grabbing his reigns, she saw a movement in the bush opposite the lake. She stopped and listened.

" Who's there?" She immediately felt stupid. She was talking to herself, doing the very same thing she laughed at the girls in horror movies for. She chuckled and mounted her horse. Giving the lake one last look, she sped back to the ranch.

The man crouched in the bush stood up and brushed his pants down. He felt his heart rate return to normal as the young girl sped off on the horse. He picked up his bag of wild berries and headed back to his house. On his way, the picture of the young maiden kept flashing in his head. He raven black hair was beautiful as she had walked and it had bounced in its ponytail along her riding habit. The beige habit had off set her milky skin to the sun. She was beautiful in all ways. He chuckled to himself. Maybe he'd get a chance to talk to her. After all, he was stupid for hiding in the bushes when she had rode up to the lake. He broke from the forest into his backyard. His home was a simple two-storey old western style house. He opened the back door and went in.

For the first week, everything went perfect. Every morning before breakfast, Collin would saddle the horse and then they would have their spat, which was becoming more and more playful. Then she would sneak away to the lake and be back before breakfast was served. She even managed to take a dip in the lake one morning and get away with it, Collin and her mother believing she had gotten wet by dew. On the second week of her stay on the ranch, things took a turn. She had woken up to her usual routine and rode out to the lake. After talking to the horse, which she had named Gabe, she decided to explore the path straight across from her.

" Yah!" She shouted the horse into a full gallop around the lake to her desired path. However, as soon as she started on the path, a man walked out from the bush. Everything happened in slow motion, he threw some berries in the air in a state of shock. She let out a squeal as Gabe reared up on his hind legs,

" Whoa Gabe!" The horse, while still on its hind legs, swerved around and in an instance began heading for the lake. Kagome had lost complete control of the animal. She began to frantically shout stop but it wasn't until the last minute the horse stopped. Kagome sailed neatly over the horse's head to the middle of the lake. The last thing she heard was Gabe's whinnying and a man's voice shouting for her as 'ma'am'. She sunk into a cold world of wet and darkness.

Inuyasha ran to the horse and calmed it. After he had accomplished that, he looked at the lake where the girl had fell in. She didn't seem to be resurfacing. Panic hit him and he jumped in to save her. At the bottom of the lake, he could barely se in the deep murky water. He saw he lying horrible contorted. Her face was calm and pristine but she didn't seem to be breathing. He hurriedly grabbed her and resurfaces as he too was loosing air. Grabbing her out of the water, he placed her on the bank and performed CPR on her. She coughed up water but still dint open her eyes. She was unconscious. He didn't know here she was from, so he lifted her onto her own horse and led her to his house.

Kagome eyes fluttered open and she dry coughed. It was a horrible hacking sound. She looked around her. The room was unfamiliar; it was homey and very, very…small! She was on a king sized bed covered up by a warm quilt. She looked around but saw no one. Lifting the covers to get up, she discovered that she was completely naked! Just then a man walked into the room carrying a bowl of hot soup. She reflexively pulled the quilt up to he chin. If she had met him under different circumstances, she would have ogled at him. He was frigging sexy!

" I see your up."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and pulled the quilt up closer to her chin,

" Who the fuck are you?!"

" Whoa, what a dirty mouth for a person of your stature."

" What the hell does that mean? And who are you?"

" I'm your savior. Inuyasha."

" Well Inuyasha, I don't think you should credit yourself as my savior. You're the one who spooked my horse!"

" You were on my trail!"

" I saw no ownership to the trail, nor the lake."

"Trying to be smart?"

" Listen to me you old geezer, I want my cell phone. I will sue you for your land if that what you want. Now let me go."

" Ok, three things. 1) I'm not an old geezer. 2) Your cell phone is done for and 3) you can't go anywhere on that busted ankle. So stay put and stop acting like damn child!"

Kagome looked shocked. She felt such demanding control in his words so she shut her mouth. She looked around and then down on her ankle, which she saw, was sturdily wrapped in a bandage. Inuyasha took the plate of chicken soup and put it on a table beside the bed.

" Did you… did you undress me?"

" I had to, you were out to catch pneumonia in those wet clothes of yours." There was an eerie silence.

" Thank you for saving me, even though you caused my accident."

He huffed a bit before smiling at her. " Your welcome Miss…?"

" Kagome. No miss, just Kagome."

He nodded in acknowledgement to her as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

" Can you feel your foot?"

" Yeah. "

He touched it lightly and she grimaced in slight pain. She could feel the pain throbbing.

" Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. For the first time Kagome noticed his eyes. They were the aurous. A deep amber color, like deep pools of champagne. They were also large. His hair. It was a silvery lock of silk that reached him at his lower back. He was naked waist up. Probably from saving her. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. No time had that ever happened to her. She found herself staring at this Adonis. Catching her jaw before it dropped, she looked away.

" Its cool, Kagome. Stare away. I mean, its only fair you get to look, I had the pleasure of undressing you."

Kagome felt her face grow hot. A heat that eventually flowed through her body.

" You insolent beast! You jackass! You…you… Argh! You took fun in undressing me?! You pervert! I swear I will get you arrested for you freaky brand of rape or whatever you plan to do to me! You fucking perv! Don't come near me! Give me my clothes so I can get out of your house and you out of my sight. You make me sick!"

All this time he had sat calmly in a wooden rocker across the room from her. He listened to her rant and rave until she had apparently ran out of steam.

" Quite finish? You sure can talk. You have a sailor's mouth. Remind me to wash it out for you." He rose and pulled the rocker over to the bed. Sitting down again he spoke quietly. " I get the impression you're placing my age far higher than it actually is. How old are you?"

Kagome spat in his face. Her eyes were red with anger, " I will not answer you."

" Feisty little bitch aren't we?"

She wasn't used to people calling her names. She was always doing the name-calling. He wiped the spit from his face and slapped her across her face. Shocked at his reaction Kagome sat up straight in the bed.

" Do you have the slightest idea who I am?"

" A crude bitch?"

" Stop calling me that! I am the heiress to the Higurashi gaming empire! I could buy you ten times over. Don't you dare talk down to me!"

" So you're the prissy pussy who owns the damn plantation down the road? I was wondering when I was going see the ice queen of the castle."

" Ice queen?!"

" The tabloids said it, not me."

" You still called me a prissy pussy!"

" If the hat fits. Plus I don't even know about your…empire. I don't pay that much attention to video games." He placed air quotes around empire, which really pissed Kagome off. This man was brave to be standing up to her! He struck her, something no one else had ever done before. It was rude, belittling and dominant! She kinda liked it. He took the cooling bowl of soup off the table and placed it in her hands. " Drink it."

She took the spoon that was in it and began to slurp it. He sat back in the rocker and watched her. He jaw was red from where her has hit her. He didn't want to but she was infuriating him. She was so defiant and her language, filthy!

" I'm 17." Her voice rang out in the silence. It shattered his thoughts. He had been close. He had guessed her to be 18 but one year down was a close guess. She was staring at him. " I turn 18 the end of summer."

" Was that so hard now?"

" How old are you?"

" Well, my dear. Contrary to my old face and sagging body, I am only 22."

" Your body isn't sagging."

" I'm well aware of that. I just wanted to hear you say it." He laughed a deep laugh as Kagome smiled a bit.

" When will my ankle heal?"

" You should be ok in about a week, but you'll be able walk on it in two days. You want me to call your mom?"

" NO! I mean no thanks. I'll call her later."

" Umm, ok. That's fine with me, I don't mind you staying here."

" Really? Well, you do have a cozy place." Their eyes went elsewhere to avoid each other; something had just sparked. They both knew it. Kagome shifted a bit and hurt her ankle moving,

" Fuck!! Ouch!"

" Gosh Kagome, couldn't you just had said ouch?"

" I can't help it. Its like second nature to me."

" Its so rough and not becoming of a lady."

" Please don't tell me that. I hear it enogh from my mom and the public."

" You serious?"

" Dead serious."

" Well doesn't that mean you should do something about it?"

" No, I want to be comfortable in my own skin."

Inuyasha looked down at her in the bed. He had this sudden urge to kiss her. He began to move in order to not yield to temptation but Kagome held on to lock of hair that laid over his shoulders,

" Do it."

" Do what?" His voice was sotto

" You know damn well what I'm talking about. Now do it."

Smirking, He lowered his head and took her lips in his. It was like water after a long drought. He almost felt empty headed but he had to keep his cool. He loved it. He drank her in like intoxicating honey. She was not very experienced, he could feel it in her kiss but she did well. He would teach her more later but for now, he was enjoying her innocence.

**A/N: Well, I think I talked a lot of unnecessary shit in this chapter that was leading up to the first kiss. I don't know, sometimes I feel its good to build suspense and then sometimes I feel like I talk crap. Please tell me how it is. Thanks**. Love Jynxie xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Preconceived notions

Kagome felt relieved. She usually got what she wanted but in the case of guys, she usually came out on the short end. While kissing Inuyasha, he mind began to drift.

'_Hey Kahiko. Be mine for ever and ever and ever!'_

' _Leave me alone Kagome! I don't love you.'_

' _Why not? Please don't not love me! Mommy doesn't love me and Sota doesn't love me! You must love me!'_

'_Well I don't, go away'_

'_LOVE MEEEE!!!'_

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha broke the kiss. " What are you smiling about?"

" I'm remembering my first crush. I stepped on his feet and forced him to kiss me after he told me he didn't love me."

" How old were you?"

" I think I was 8 or 9"

" So you were always violent?"

She tugged his lock of hair still caught in her hand. He hollered. The moment was too perfect to spoil with the bad part of the memory. The part about no one loving her except her dead father. She smiled over her pain as he sat back down properly in the rocker. " Kagome, tell me about Kagome."

She stared at him as if he were crazy. He spoke about her in third person. It was amazing how she felt comfortable around him even though she only knew him for, she looked at the clock, about 3 hours. Jesus Christ! It was to 11 already. Mother would be up and getting ready for breakfast. She shrugged it off. She was happy for very little times of her life, she intended to enjoy every moment of it.

" Kagome Higurashi was born the rich heiress of—"

" Without the heiress part please."

" But that's all there is to my life. Being rich and lonely."

" What about your family and friends. School, I dunno but not the heiress shit. If I wanted to know that, I would go buy a magazine."

" Well. Umm… I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old." She started out slow and unsure as she searched for things to talk about. " I live with ma mom and my brother. My, umm.. my dad died when I was I was 6." There was a long pause. " I have been home schooled since forever. I have only a couple of friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. They live in Japan. Umm, I like video games, horses, rugby and football. A whole lot of things. OH! For my debutant ball when I was 14, I slid down the banister at my house in my bathrobe and no underwear. It was really cool!'

" You want to talk about your dad?"

" No." she was meek

" Your mom?"

"No."

" Your brother?"

" Fine. We can talk about the runt."

" Runt?"

" Yes the runt. Sota was born on the day my dad died. Its kinda a bittersweet thing for him because its his birthday but also the anniversary of dad's death. He never really speaks much about it. We don't have a good relationship as siblings. We don't talk."

" That's doesn't sound healthy."

" He's mom's king, I was my father's princess."

" I see." He rubbed his smooth face in thought.

" You fart face! You're not even thinking, you're just hearing me and not listening.

" No, I was actually listening!" But the grin on his face said otherwise. Kagome slapped him hard on his naked chest,

" Say sorry!"

" For what?"

She was silent for a moment. She didn't know what she was forcing him to apologize for.

" You made me tell you about me and then you laugh! Tell me about you, now!"

" So demanding!" He rubbed the spot on his chest where she had hit him. It was a little pink, " Whatever. I'm Inuyasha. I'm 22 years old both my parents are dead. I have one sister who I'm putting through high school."

" What do you do for a living?"

" I'm in sales."

" Sales? Sales of what?"

" Just sales."

Kagome took the hint and dropped the topic. His face had grown a bit dark. He looked at her seriously. " You really don't think you should call your mother?"

" I will, eventually! Stop bitching about it!"

" What? I don't wanna have you hear and then next thing you know, your mom starts a rescue team and I'm in jail for kidnapping or even rape!"

" You retard, we aren't fucking!"

" So you say. For all you could know, I raped you when you were unconscious. You did wake up naked…"

Kagome gasped loudly, " You asshole! Give me my clothes!"

" I didn't! I was kidding!"

" I'm not laughing! I don't care if I have to hobble all the way back to my house, I refuse to stay here with you! "

She flung off the covers and placed her good foot down. Then carefully she placed the bandaged one there too.

" Lie back down Kagome. Don't strain your foot. If you want, I'll call your place."

" You intolerable monster! Don't touch me. Get the hell out of my way!"

As she stood up, the blanket that had been placed over her, fell from her. Her milky smooth skin—on every part of her body, was exposed. Inuyasha's mouth hung a bit for even though he had seen her body while he had undressed her, he hadn't seen it in motion. He hadn't seen all those seductive parts come together to move fluently. He had seen her naked like this before. Kagome hobbled a bit in pain before staring at him,

" Its impolite to stare pervert!"

" My apologies."

" Why do you talk like that? It's fucking annoying! It makes my ears bleed!"

" I was brought up like a _gentleman_. Bred to accompany a _lady_. If you knew better, you'd understand." Kagome didn't like the tone of his voice. Especially how he said the words gentleman and lady.

"O…k. So now I'm stupid? You think because I don't have 'street smarts' like you, I'm dumb?" She placed air quotations around street smart to emphasize her point.

" I never said that! Now you're being—"

" Silly? So you do think I'm stupid!"

" Stop this. You sound stupid! If you're going to act like it, them I'm going to call you out." Her entire body with flushed with anger. Something he could easily see. Her pert breast heaved with each angry breath she took. He took in a long drink of her body, especially the neat area where her legs met. He felt a surge of lust rise in his body. She pursed her lips and hobbled to the door.

" Where are my clothes?!" She practically screamed it at him. He followed behind her. " You're not going anywhere. So shut up and get off your feet."

He gently swooped her up in a bridal position and tried to move.

" Put me down! I swear to God, I will fuck you up! Put me down!"

She held on to the door jam as he tried to walk. After a brief tug-o-war, he lifted his foot clumsily and kicked her hand. She let go, yowling in pain.

" You pig! That hurt. Gentleman my ass!"

He strode over to the bed and deposited her unceremoniously onto it. The breath was knocked out of her.

" If you're not going to act like a lady, I have every right to be the pig you call me!" Her breast swayed slightly with the motion of the bed. He looked away.

" You asshole! As soon as you leave, I will try to leave again! "

" That's why I'm going to lock you in here! And don't try the windows, their barred and its two storey. Not even if your foot wasn't busted could you get through there. So make this easy on me and lie down."

He walked to the door and slammed it shut. Kagome heard a small click and then receding footsteps from the door. She hopped on one foot to the door and began thumping on it.

" Let me out!! I hate you!"

From far away, she barely heard when he said to go to sleep. She cleared her throat and as loud as she could, she screamed, "I HATE YOU FUCK YOU!!!!!"

A/N: I want reviews! And don't worry, things are going to work out for them. Or will they….? Read on babes, that's all I can say for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Where is Kagome?**

Mrs. Higurashi sipped her tea delicately. Sota sat at the end of the table eating ravenously. She seemed calm for a minute before she noticed her daughter missing. She turned to her trustworthy butler Tanahoe,

" Where is Kagome?"

" I haven't seen her since she left out this morning."

" Left out, where did she go?"

" The young miss usually takes morning rides on the ranch."

" Oh, thank you."

She placed the cup to her lips slowly. _How dare she go out and not tell me! Just wait until she gets back. _" How long has she been doing this?"

" I believe since we first arrived here."

" Very Well. You are dismissed."

" Thank you madam." The short balding Japanese man stiffly left the room.

" Sota. Do you know of your sister's activities?"

" No mom. Every morning I hear shuffling around in her room but I don't know anything."

" Shuffling? How early?"

" I dunno. About 6 or 7 in the morning."

_Such ungodly hours? How I haven't noticed is unbelievable. _ She excused herself from the table and went in search of the ranch hand.

Collin stood and admired his work. The black horse's coat stood gleaming in the morning sun. He actually looked mystical. He dropped the brush and dusted his hands off on his pants. Just then he saw the lady of the house approaching him.

" You..umm…umm…?"

" Collin?" He offered

" Yes, whatever. Collin. You know about my daughter's gallivanting in the mornings on these demon creatures?"

" Yes I know about Kagome's rides with her horse Gabe."

" Who the heck is Gabe? Whatever. Why didn't you run this by me? She's not supposed to go anywhere!"

" Why not ma'am?" He put on his accent.

" I gave her no permission to leave the house. "

" I honestly thought you were ok with it Ma'am. But the girl needs some air. The ride wasn't going to kill her."

" You obviously do not know her."

" I know her well enough to know that riding is something that exhilarates her. It gives her freedom."

" Don't tell me about my daughter!" She walked away leaving Collin smiling stupidly.

Kagome had given up banging the door and had fallen asleep in the rocking chair reading an old literature book Inuyasha had in there. She had come to the conclusion that this was his bedroom and had taken the liberty of trashing it. Just for revenge. She had slipped on one of his shirts and now as she slept she felt comfortable.

It had been about 4 hours Kagome had been locked in his room. She should be hungry by now. He made some roast beef and scalloped potatoes to bring to her. It had been very quiet and he'd guessed she had given up. He carried the food to the top of the stairs and down the hall to his room. Balancing the tray on one hand, he fished for the key in his pocket and quietly opened the door. He smiled at the sight he saw. She sat with her injured leg elevated on the on a stool and the other leg curled under her. His old copy of 'To kill a Mockingbird' lay half opened on her chest as she slept. She was also wearing his shirt. Her face was sooth and silky, her lips opened slightly to tease her pearly teeth. Her long eyelashes formed delicate crescents on her rosy cheeks and her hair had become unruly and a few stray strands danced about her face free from her ponytail. He quietly placed the tray on the bed and walked over to her. He couldn't help but stare. How could a girl this beautiful have an attitude that dirty? Her lips were plump and her suddenly felt a heat overpower him. He reached down to kiss her—he literally had no idea what he was doing. As he reached her lips, her eyes flew open. She reflexively screamed and flung out her hands, slapping him in the face.

" Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

" Why are you watching me sleep? It's creepy! Wait a minute, where you going to kiss me?"

" No! I just came to give you some food."

Kagome looked over at the food on the bed.

" I refuse to eat it until you let me go!"

Inuyasha was getting fed up of her now. " Fine. Just eat something before you leave. I'll have your horse ready and your clothes should be dry by now. Leave for all I care."

" Really? You're letting me go that easily?'

" Well, isn't that what you want?" Inuyasha knew that she didn't want to go. From he had given up on her staying she seemed sad to leave. Maybe she liked fighting… " Do you want me to follow you back to your home, you know, to explain to your mother?"

" Umm, its cool." She seemed dejected.

" Kay, imma go for your clothes now. They're in the dryer."

He spun on his heels and strode to the door,

" Inuyasha…."

" Hmm?"

" Never mind." He turned to look at her poking the food a bit before heading out of the room.

Why am _I feeling this way? I should be glad to leave but… This is all very confusing! One minute I cant stand him but the next instance I want him nearer to me. I have never had these feelings before. I am used to the upper hand so where is it now?_ She put a piece of the roast beef into his mouth. It was good. In no time, she had finished her meal and now she wandered to the door. Her ankle wasn't as bad as she had thought it to be. Maybe it was just twisted and sore, not sprained. She went to the door and looked out down the hallway, it was clear. She hobbled to the room at the opposite end of the hallway and opened it. A room, a girl's room. It had stuffed animals and photographs of singers in it. A small comfortable bed with matching furniture and drapes, gave it a homey look. She closed the door and went back to the stairs, which was in the middle of the hallway. Taking the steps slowly and one at a time, she made it downstairs. She walked through the living room to the kitchen to the washroom where she saw Inuyasha bent down taking her clothes out of the dryer. She unknowingly watched him for a while before he turned stunned to see her,

" Damn! You scared me!"

" Sorry."

" How'd you reach down here?"

" I walked." He listened intently for any trace of an innuendo. There was none. Her voice was dull and listless. He walked towards her and handed her her clothes. She took off his shirt and flung it aside. She began to put on her own clothes right in front of him, " You should be used to nudity by now." He watched her put on her underwear, her jeans, her bra then her blouse; she held her riding habit in her hand. Inuyasha's manhood and paid attention to this. Other times he was able to ward it off but not this time. He couldn't help himself. He suddenly grabbed her. She seemed shocked at this but said nothing. He kissed her harshly, bruising her lips in the process. He squeezed her body against his as if he could not get close enough to her. Her breast became crushed between the two bodies. She could hardly breathe but then again, she probably didn't need to.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair and ran a hand through it. She always wanted to do that. From the first time she saw his silky silver hair. She stepped back onto her injured foot and Inuyasha felt when she grimaced in pain.

" Kagome, are you ok?

" Its just my foot." Inuyasha lifted her up again and placed her atop the washing machine. She smiled as she reached out to kiss him before he had put her down good. He groped her breast as he kissed her, feeling for her diamond hard nipples in the process. She sighed softly against his lips. He placed one hand under her blouse and into her bra. He began to feel the fleshy mound there. Soon Kagome couldn't kiss him properly due to her frequent intake of air from pleasure. Inuyasha reached down to pull her blouse over her head.

" I can't believe I have the pleasure of undressing you once more." His voice was husky with lust. Kagome continued kissing his head and even his hair as he lifted up her blouse. Finally, he brought it over her head. She shook her hair and continued kissing him. Inuyasha was now interested in her breast. He had seen them but never touched them but now he was taking full advantage of it. He kissed, he nibbled, he sucked. All this time it had just been teasing since she still had her bra on. Inuyasha made quick to remove the black lacy bra that was mixed with her fragrance and the fabric softener. Inuyasha watched as her breast bounced free of bondage. Even though she was just 17, her breast were full and plump. He took one of the nipples in his mouth and felt her go ridge as he gently sucked on her. Kagome raked her fingernails through his hair. Inuyasha felt a surge of pleasure from the pain of the tug of his hair. He viciously bit on her taunt nipple and reveled in the glory of her ecstatic moaning. He hurriedly pulled her jeans and her panties off in one clean sweet. Running a hand to her pelvic region, he cupped her ass and pulled it up to him. She gasped and kissed his hair hard. Touching her pelvic front, he carefully approached her honeycomb, which he already guessed would be oozing with her body's honey. He lifted his head and looked deep into her milk chocolate eyes. Using his knees, he placed a wedge between her legs and placed himself in-between them. She gladly widened her legs to aid his quest. He returned his finger to her lower mound and played with her pleasure spot. He was rock hard now and his pants became tight in a certain region. It seems like she read his mind because soon she was reaching for his belt. She soon had unbuckled, unzipped and dropped his pants. He wore very loose, burgundy boxers with maple leaf patterns on it. He was loosing control! Kagome couldn't have the upper hand! He moved from teasing her clitoris to savagely inserting two fingers one time.

" Ohhhhh Jesus!" Kagome's wail echoed the washroom. She threw her head back and clung desperately to his back as he pumped his fingers within her. She began to thrust her hips up to meet his demanding fingers until he suddenly pulled back, " No! Please don't stop! More! Oh Jesus, just fuck me now!"

Inuyasha smiled deviously and kissed her slightly bruised lips, cutting off her whimpering. Kagome began to touch herself intimately as the pounding pleasure left her on the brink.

" No!" Inuyasha slapped her hand away violently. She began to whimper again. Stooping, he kissed her breast, then her stomach, her pelvic regions before finally her fleshy lower lips. Kagome exhaled and a flurry of ecstasy. He grabbed her member in his mouth and nibbled gently. She began moaning loudly. Moving downward, he dipped his tongue into her core and tasted he sweet honey. She was slick and wet. Utilizing his fingers, he began to stimulate her spot while he licked her juices produced. Kagome sounded like she was at the end of her rope. She was wildly thrashing her head about with hair sticking to her face with the beads of sweat that now ran profusely down her face. Her cries had transformed to screams with pleas for him to stop, yet at the same time, she held his head in place. Inuyasha smiled and stood up. He watched as she threw her head back and swallowed long gulps of air. Shedding his final piece of clothing, Inuyasha exposed his organ. It stood at attention, pulsating and twitching as blood flowed through it. Kagome brought back her head to look at it. Her eyes grew wide at its exorbitant size. She immediately grabbed the shaft and felt its size in her hand. She slowly began to stroke it and caressing it fully in her hand. Inuyasha's face became contorted as slowly, the message went to his brain saying, this feels great. Increasing her speed, Kagome kissed him deeply and tasted herself on his lips. He made a deep guttural moan as her swift movements up and down his shaft gave him increased pleasure. Kagome, in a brazen move, began to kiss him on his neck. She loved the vibrations from his deep moans. He soon began groaning, a clear sign of an impending climax. He suddenly grabbed her hands away from him,

" Quick, are you a virgin?"

" N………" She was too caught up in the thick mist of their pleasurable fondling to answer properly. Inuyasha needed his answers quickly. _She can't be a virgin and have so much experience. Could she?_

" Answer me girl, now!"

" No!!!" It was half shouted, half moaned. Inuyasha wasted no more time. Holding his shaft at an angle, he plunged into her mercilessly. " OH FUCK!" Her cry was one of satisfaction. He himself had to force himself to calm himself. It was the first time in a while he had wanted a woman as badly as he did, like a drink of water after a long drought. He held on to her ass and viciously pumped himself inside her. She held on to his back, raking her nails down his shoulder blades. She cried out erotically as he pulled out almost fully and plunged in again. She locked her ankles around his waist and laid back against the wall. A twisted looked of pain and pleasured plastered her face. With each thrust he made, her breast made a jump. Inuyasha bent his head and took a nipple in his mouth. He began nibbling it viciously not caring if it was painful to her.

" Oh God, Inuyasha. Please, no more! I can't…."

" Lies! You want more don't you?" He lifted his head from her breast,

" Inuyasha…"

" Tell me. Do you want more? TELL ME!"

" Yes! I want it! Fuck me blind! Oh Jesus, fuck me Inuyasha!"

Smiling to himself, he grimaced a bit when she dug her nails so deep into his back, he felt a trickle of something run down his back. It could be sweat or blood, more likely the latter. Kagome's breaths became labored and anxious. He felt her toes curl in pleasures as she continued digging her nails, producing more trickles of suspected blood down his back. He began to feel a pressure build in him, a great sensation. He wanted it, his climax. He knew she too was on the verge of oblivion and he wanted his too. His thrusts were faster than he thought possible and were more pleasurable as Kagome contracted and tightened around him. Her cavity was being filled with him. In and out his thrust continued until she erupted in a high pitched squeal followed by shaky breaths. He followed suit and soon, the pressure had built to a point where he had to explode. He held on to her ass and made a final pump before releasing inside her. He held her in place as he dumped himself inside her. He grabbed her ass so hard that she began to groan painfully. She grabbed her own breast and squeezed then in an attempt to cancel out the pain. Finally her let her go and swooped down for a kiss. She openly obliged.

Using her free hands, she pushed him away from her a bit, before jumping off the machine top. There was a pool of her body fluid still glistening on the cool metal top. Her ass imprint showed the heat that radiated off her body.

Kagome ignored the pain that shot through her body as she landed on her ankle. If he thought that they were done because he had given her a mind-blowing orgasm, he was dead wrong. She wasn't done with him yet. She slipped to her knees and looked up at him. His champagne eyes were questioning,

" What are you doing Kagome?" His voice was drained. His eyes were tired.

" Shut up. I'm not done with you."

She looked at his rapidly dying member. It hovered a few feet in front of her face. Taking it one hand, her touched her tongue to the tip and licked it slowly. He gasped loudly. He was shocked and his member became stiff again. Happy at his reaction, she took the shaft into her mouth, as much as it could hold. Not much apparently, she choked a bit. Ignoring the size that caused her problem, she moved her mouth up and down the shaft. Son it was glistening with her saliva. Inuyasha held on to the back of her head and pumped into her mouth. His moans were music to her ears. Soon she felt it pulsating on the tongue and she liked the tip again.

In a flood of a second orgasm, Inuyasha pulled away and spilled his seed all over the floor near Kagome. She only laughed as he collapsed beside her in sheer exhaustion. Smiling at her, he lay flat on his back on the floor.

" What the hell did you do? I can't even move!"

" Exactly. There's much more I could do, but I'll save it for another time."

" Another time? If you don't go now, there might not be another time."

Leaning over, she kissed him fully on his rough lips. She then got up and put on her clothes again, the third time in one morning. Stepping over him, she licked her lips looking over his body,

" Did you saddle my horse?"

" Just go, before I do something else."

Grinning at him, she hobbled out to the back yard where she found Gabe tethered and saddled. Unhitching him, she climbed up awkwardly and rode home.

A/N: Ummm, I must say, I am surprised at myself. I pat myself on the back for this accomplishment. Who knew I could write a sex scene? Not me. Well I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**The three stages **

_What the hell just happened? Did we just make love? No! We just had sex, or better yet we fucked. No emotional attachments to that bitch. But damn, she's good. One of the best I've meet in a long time and she's just 17!_ Inuyasha got up off the floor and looked around. His oversized shirt that she had been wearing lay crumpled in a corner and his clothes were crumpled by the base of the washing machine. Images of what had transpired flashed through his head as he looked at his body fluid on the tile and hers on the washing machine top. He couldn't help it; he smiled. Grabbing his pants alone, he hurriedly pulled them on,

" I have to clean up this place before Sango comes home." Reaching for a mop, a bucket, some Lysol, he went to work.

Kagome reached home around 6 or maybe later. Collin sat reading in the stables when she rode in. He jumped up frightened.

" What the hell happened to you? Look at your ankle! Where have you been all day? You know your mother is pissed?" Collin bombarded her with question after question.

" Collin, shut the hell up. I have raging headache and you're not making it better."

It was a lie. Her head wasn't hurting, she just didn't feel like explaining to him anything. On the ride over, she was thinking about what just happened. She would have believed it was a dream if her body wasn't tingling still and her spot wasn't still pulsing from the aftermath of a glorious orgasm. She couldn't believe she had done it. She hated the man for god's sake! How easy she fell into his arms. _But he started it. It was nothing. I was horny and he was my relief. The scratch to my itch, nothing more. _Embedding that lie within herself, she dismounted the horse and stood wobbly on the ground.

" If you plan to lie to your mother, you need to fix up yourself. You look…bad." Collins voice was unbiased. However, he was right. Her hair was wild all over her face and hanging from her ponytail, her clothes were crushed and surprisingly clean when she herself was sweaty and dirty. She rode in barefooted with her shoes hung over the horse's back and her left ankle bandaged expertly. She was a sight to behold.

" Don't worry about me. I have things under control." She could only hope she was right, in terms of her mother and that strange man she just made love to.

Kagome entered the house through the servants' wing. Most of them were in their rooms, retired for the evening until 9 when Kagome's mother would busy herself, but for those who did see her, they threw her suspicious looks. Kagome ignored them and walked up to her room. Slightly relieved at not seeing her mother, she happily opened her door and went in. She was not happy with what she saw,

" Where have you been, young lady?"

Kagome stared at her mother sitting comfortably on her bed. Her face was cold,

" Why are you in my room?" Kagome walked past her to her bathroom and began stripping to go to the shower. She noticed her mother trailing behind her and standing at the door, " Move! I'm going to bathe."

" Not until you tell me where you were."

" I'm sure you badgered the servants into telling you already, Collin looks scared."

" How dare you leave the house without my permission!"

" Puh-lease! Like you care! I've been gone the whole day and I'm sure you didn't notice until supper!"

" Your father did not grow you like this! What would he say?"

Kagome froze at that stingy insult. She dropped the shirt she held in her hand and spun on her heel to face her mother,

" Don't tell me shit bout my father. I would know what he thought if he were here today, but you had to kill him!"

" Excuse me?!"

" Bitch you heard me! You killed him! If he wasn't going to see you and your son in the hospital, he would still be here!"

" I had nothing—"

" Get out of my room!!!"

" Now you will listen to me. You have gotten---"

" I SAID GET OUT!!!"

" Kagome!" Her mother's voice was pleading but demanding.

Kagome picked up the bottle of hand soap off the counter top. She effortlessly sailed it at her mother who dodged by a second. It shattered on the wall beside her with a dull sound, the soap leaked to the floor from the wall,

" YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

She threw the glass cup that went with her toothbrush at her. She dodged this missile too. It flew through the bathroom door and shattered somewhere inside her room.

" Kagome!"

" YOU KILLED HIM!!"

She picked up the bottle of Listerine and threw it. This time, it hit its mark. Mrs. Higurashi's head flew back on impact. When her head reeled back to its former position, a tiny trickle of blood slowly crawled down her face. Kagome smiled, "Get out." The woman threw her a jaundiced look. The tension in the room was palpable. She turned and ran out of the room.

'_Mommy, where is daddy? How comes you came home from the hospital and he hasn't?'_

'_Be quiet Kagome, you might wake your brother.'_

_She sat contently nursing the tiny pink bundle that her mother called her brother._

'_But why wont daddy come home? He doesn't love me?'_

'_He's never coming home Kagome! He's dead! Gone! No shush before you wake him.'_

'_Dead? No, daddy wouldn't do that to me. You're lying, big fat meanie!'_

'_Cry all you want, its not going to bring him back.'_

_Kagome ran from the nursery. _

Inuyasha climbed up to his room. He wanted to do the rest of the laundry since he was already in the cleaning mood. He swung open the door and nearly choked. " Bitch trashed my room!"

How he didn't notice before is far beyond him. Clothes were strewed across the bed from his opened closet, his shoes were all about including on the bed. Books from the shelf were flung about with loose paper lying haphazardly on the floor. Soot from the fireplace had been smudged all over the wall and his mattress lay lopsided off the bed's frame. " That bitch!" The only thing that was still in order was the rocking chair and the stool she had been in when she fell asleep. Inuyasha stomped his foot and cursed under his breath. Picking up the nearest book at his foot, he made up his mind to pay her a visit later that night.

After he had straighten his room, cleaned the walls and done the laundry, Inuyasha collapsed in his bed. He was exhausted from cleaning and from prior activities. He smiled in remembrance of what he had done. He had begun to drift off when he heard a loud clear voice ring out his name. Sango. He stood up and went to greet his little sister.

When Inuyasha said little, he meant by a few minutes, but he never made her forget it. She stood by the front door and stared at him for a minute before she kicked off her shoes,

" My boss is such a pain! Would you believe she gave Anderson the raise I have been pestering her about?"

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen where she followed suit,

" Actually I can."

Sango sat down on one of the bar stools that surrounded the island in their kitchen. She watched Inuyasha pull out a packet of frozen chicken from the fridge.

" What? You understand? Well, please. Enlighten me."

" Simple, you have boobs, Anderson doesn't."

Sango was 5 minutes younger than Inuyasha. They were fraternal twins. They had very few similarities, especially not their personalities. While Inuyasha has silvery hair that had layers and full of bounce, She had very straight jet-black hair. It too was full but laid in a single layer. Her chocolate brown eyes dulled in comparison to her brother's liquid amber eyes. Sango had very defined facial feature, strong jaw set and high cheekbones. They were both beautiful in their own rights. She looked like their mother, while he looked like their father. Talents and skills went further apart. Inuyasha was a natural in the kitchen, Sango couldn't make ice. Sango had a short fuse, and put up with nothing, Inuyasha had patience. Inuyasha thought he sister was harsh with people and could develop people skills, Sango considered her brother too soft and often told him to man up.

" So let me get this straight. If I were a guy, then she would have given me the raise?" She took an apple from the bowl on the counter and bit into it.

" Well, yes. That's just the laws of the workplace."

" They're probably screwing."

" Probably."

Sango studied the apple as she spoke,

" I tell you. I really am going to quit!"

" Yeah right. You wouldn't after it took you so long to get into it."

" Eh, geology isn't as exiting as I thought it would be."

" And it took you 22 years to find this out?"

She bit into the apple again. " I think I'm going to try be a pilot."

" If you think your job now is sexist, then you're not going to like flying."

" True thing! I barely see any women pilot. All the women are stewardess. I can't do that. Maybe I should join the army."

Inuyasha chopped off the head of a carrot,

" Don't even joke that way."

Sango giggled a bit before throwing the apple core in the bin. Sango then lifted her nose in the air and sniffed.

" I smell roast beef. I don't believe you! You made roast beef and didn't leave any for me!"

" No I didn't!"

" I'm not dumb Yashi! I love roast beef and I could smell it a mile away. Now where is it?"

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for not washing up the plate he had given Kagome the food in. He watched Sango as she weaved her way around the large kitchen until she reached the sink. " Busted!" She ran to him and pried open his mouth, looking for any remnants. Inuyasha tried to shove her away but being a geologist and working with rocks, she was bound to have some sort of strength. A struggle ensued until Inuyasha dropped the chicken leg he was handling and poked her in her side, her one weakness. She jumped and the touch and stepped back giggling. He picked up the chicken leg and held it at her like a sword,

" Back off!" He smiled as she held her sides to protect and she narrowed her eyes at him. Looking around for a weapon, her giggles died down. Finding nothing to use as a weapon, she threw up her hands in defeat.

" Ok, you win! But if you didn't eat roast beef, then who did?"

"No one important." He went back to seasoning the parts on the cutting board in front of him.

" Ooooh, sounds juicy! Spill Yashi. Girl or guy?" Sango sat back on the stool again. Inuyasha looked down at the chicken. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about Kagome.

" It was just this stupid girl that fell of her horse in the woods and busted her ankle. I bandaged it for her and gave her some food."

" Horse? Who the hell still rides horses in this day and age?"

" She does. It's the girl who moved into the mansion down the road, the one that was under construction for the past 5 years."

" A girl lives there?"

" Well she and her mother and her brother. And get this, it's just their summer house."

" Christ! You serious? Where does she live?"

" She's from Japan. Like our parents."

" She's loaded! Have you seen the house up close?"

" Yeah, she's the heir of some video gamming company."

" Video games? How old is she?

" Don't bother, she's a spoilt rich brat. She annoyed me the whole hour she was here."

" Not surprising. People like that are usually spoilt."

Sango stood up and stretched. " I'm going to bathe. And I'm hungry so chop chop."

" Shut up, Sango."

She smiled as she danced clumsily out of the kitchen. Inuyasha felt a pang. Was it guilt from lying to his sister about Kagome or was it from making Kagome look like the wicked witch of the west? He shook off the feeling and returned to the chicken.

Kagome sat by her computer writing up a blog. It was her way of venting, well apart from throwing things. The incident in the bathroom was far from over, she had injured her mother and she knew that meant a world of argument was heading her way. She had just opened a can of worms. Dinner that night was a quiet affair. She barely paid any attention to her mother who was still fuming from the incident earlier. She had a beige band-aid on her temple where she had gotten hit. The sight had created a wide grin on her face when her mother had come down to dinner. The sadistic side of her wanted to throw more things at her to create more bleeding but instead she laughed to herself. She actually felt bad for Sota who tried to make conversation with both of them but to no avail. She ate her dinner and fled to the sanctity of her room before her mother could stop her. She had survived through dinner. After she wrote her blog, she emailed her friends in Japan and logged off. She was watching t.v when she heard a tap on her window. _Who could that be at…_ She glanced at her clock on the wall. …_minutes to 10? And what do they want from me? I don't know anybody here?_ She cautiously went to her window and looked out. She could make out a faint silhouette of a person on the ground. They made a motion for her to come down. _Maybe it's Collin_. She and the ranch hand had become great friends. He often told her of what her mother was up to, and he knew because his mother was her handmaid. She smiled and made a 'hold on' gesture before she crept back through her door. Using the servants' wing, she crept out the back door and went around to her window. She tiptoed and spoke in a hushed tone,

" Collin? What's the matter?"

There was no response. She walked closer to the large oak tree that hung out her window and looked up at her own bedroom. She looked around once more. "Collin?" Still no response. She sighed and thought he might have walked away thinking she was someone else when she felt a large hand wrap itself around her waist and another clamped over her mouth. The powerful arms pulled her savagely behind the large tee and wrestled her to the ground. She opened her eyes and as they came into to focus, she saw Inuyasha crouched over her, her body cradled between his knees. She motioned for her to be quiet before he let her go. Kagome glared up at him and shouted in a quiet voice,

"Why are you here?! Go away!"

Inuyasha stood up over her and looked down at her,

" You trashed my room!"

Kagome's face froze before she began to laugh. " You seriously came all this way to say that? You stupid or what? Look how long that was! You retarded? It's the middle of the night and you accost me in the dark because of your room?! Fucking nut case."

" I'm dead serious Kagome! Why did you do it?"

" You were pissing me off! Who the hell are you to lock me in your room. I'll tell you, you're no one! Now let me up. I'm missing American idol."

Inuyasha viciously pulled her up. " It took me nearly an hour to clean the soot of the walls!"

" And it took me nearly 15 minutes to wipe it from my hands to your clothes! Now move."

" Do I look like one of your servants to order around?"

" You might as well be. Even though you're too stubborn to be a servant, you'da gotten fired long time ago!" She began to move around him but he stepped in front of her to cut her off.

" Does you're mother know your meeting guys named Collin in the middle of the night?"

" Shut up! You don't know shit!"

" So whose Collin?"

Kagome made an exaggerated sigh, " Inuyasha, its late. You should be pooped from cleaning up after me. Go home and get some sleep. You can harass me in the morning, I promise."

He laughed a deep laugh. It actually sent shivers down Kagome's spine,

" Are you worried about me? You weren't worried when I had to clean up after you. You weren't worried when I had to lie to my sister why the washroom smelled piney fresh and why the scent of roast beef was wavering in the kitchen."

" That is totally unfair! You started all that! You brought it upon yourself! I never told you to make roast beef for me and you were the one who grabbed me in the washroom!"

" You were striping in front of me!"

" You had seen me naked before, how was I supposed to know it bothered you?" Inuyasha made no reply. Kagome searched his face with her eyebrows knitted in concentration. She suddenly broke into a wide grin, " Oh, I get it! You came to see me because you want me! You're mad because I called out for Collin! You don't care about you're room, you just needed an excuse to see me!"

Inuyasha immediately grabbed his belly and doubled over in laughter. Kagome had to cover his mouth else he might wake someone. When he had finished laughing, he looked at her with his watery amber eyes.

" You give yourself too much credit. I just want to know why you trashed my room! Who's the stupid one now?"

Kagome looked at him deathly before folding her hands and turning on her heels. Inuyasha could see he silhouette through her thin silk nightgown. He could also see she wore no undergarments. His pants grew tight. Her hair was let out to flow freely over back and it danced idly in the gentle night breeze. The nightgown had a deep cut in the front and the back, exposing her milky skin. Laughing he walked up behind her. " Alright! Where are you going now?"

" To my bed Inuyasha! I suggest you leave now before I alert the guards."

" You have guards?"

" With big dogs and guns."

" Come on Kagome. I was kiddin!"

" Leave!"

Inuyasha grabbed her from behind and pulled her into him. She could feel his aroused cock pressed against her ass. He kissed her neck slowly and languorous.

" You were awesome this afternoon. I don't think I had my fill of you." His voice was husky. He kissed her neck once more and made his way to her lips were he kissed her long and deep. She responded to him immediately. Inuyasha knew he had her right where he wanted her. He let her go and gave her one final kiss. " Goodnight Kagome." He ran off into the darkness leaving her shocked and stunned. He looked like a thief stealing away into the night.

**A/N: My internet's down for awhile so I don't know how long before this arrives to you. But when you do get it, enjoy it. Review it because if you don't….. Just kiddin! Love ya. Muha! **_Jynxie_**! (Incase you don't know, that was a kiss) lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

Stay away

Kagome came down to breakfast groggily. She barely got any sleep due to Inuyasha visiting her in the night. The kiss her had left her with and the way he told her he wanted her made her unable to sleep—not a wink! She didn't even go riding as she usually did. She sat down at the long table with a plop and stared at the empty plate in front of her. She motioned for the butler to come to her.

" What will you have Ms. Higurashi?"

" What do you have?"

" What you want to eat."

" Which is?"

" Whatever you want."

Kagome was getting frustrated. Things were not going her way and it was pissing her off.

" I swear to God if you don't tell me what is there to eat, imma knock you out. Now stop being so fucking annoying and tell me what the fuck you have back there!"

" Kagome!!! Watch your language around Sota." Her mother screeched at here from her end of the table.

" Shhh. I don't want to hear your mouth right now, it's frigging annoying."

The butler, sensing what was unfolding scuttled away. Now Kagome was pissed, she hadn't placed an order. She looked at her mother with a nonchalant expression, " What is your problem. No really, just tell me."

" Excuse me?"

" Your problem. What is it?"

" For one, your use of obscene language around your younger brother."

" That's it?" Kagome's voice was eerily calm

" Umm, I guess."

" Nah, it can't be that. You hate me don't you?"

There was a silence, even Sota had stopped eating and was now interested in the conversation unfurling.

" Kagome…"

" Well, _Mom, mommy, mama_. Tell me the truth." She stressed the words that she never used to describe her mother. Sarcasm sliced through the air.

" Kagome, I could never hate you. You're my flesh and blood and no matter what you do I could never hate you."

" Some bullshit. As much as you say you don't hate me you never said you love me. I guess I'm tolerable. Its only fair I guess because I can barely tolerate you."

" Its just a phase—"

" Don't even go there! You think you own the fucking world because you've been there? You know shit about me and as much as you pretend, I see you for the conniving bitch you are."

" Kagome, I do love you."

" Whatever, I hate you bitch!!!" She stood up and walked in the direction of the door. " Just stay away, stay outta my life!" She picked up a syrup drenched waffle off Sota's plate and left the dinning hall.

Kagome needed to leave the house. It was…. stifling! Dressed in her knickers, tube top and channel boots, she took her Mercedes and drove into town. It was a small town, well, small to her. It had the normal things, a mall, couple plazas; self owned business, food places and so on. She drove into the parking lot of a suave restaurant. A Japanese restaurant. She had a craving for sushi; all this American food was making her stomach woozy. After locking up the Mercedes, she stuffed the keys into her pocket and strode into the restaurant. Even though it was only 10 in the morning, the place was packed. She stood at the podium, which held a brawny looking man,

" May I help you ma'am?"

" Yeah, table for one."

" Right this way."

As she followed him through the restaurant, she couldn't help but stare. The decorations were a mesh of Japanese and American culture. The main colors were burgundy and gold. The lighting was dim with candles at each table. The atmosphere in itself was amazing.

" Here you are."

Kagome sat down at a secluded table. As expected, there was an empty chair across from her. Not many people dined alone. The table was close to one of the carpeted walls in the back. Good, Kagome didn't want to be seen. The man handed her a menu, told her he'd be back in 5 minutes to take her order and left.

A nasty habit Kagome had was to chew her fingernails when she was anxious or nervous. She had lovely nails until she decided to bite them. As she chewed away, many things ran through her head, her mother, Inuyasha. The word her mother had said to her resonated in her ears. It was annoying. She was actually starting to regret what she said this morning to her.

'_Daddy, what do you do all day when you leave home?'_

' _I work, that's what mommies and daddies do.'_

'_Mommy doesn't leave the house?"_

" _That's because I don't want her to. I make sure you and mommy can live in comfort and you don't have to lift a finger. I want to spoil my little princess.'_

'_Mommy says its not good to be spoilt." A deep laugh filled the study. She loved being in his study. It smelled of pinewood, cigars and expensive cologne. It smelled like daddy._

'_Mommy is jealous of you my little princess. I love you enough to spoil you.'_

'_I love you too daddy. More than I love Mommy.'_

'_Don't say that Kagome. You should love equally.'_

' _Ok, I will try.' But deep down, she knew she would always love her daddy more than her mother. She hugged his foot as he laughed and drew in on his cigar. She laughed and played in the swirling smoke until her nanny came to take her to bed. She prayed for daddy, even more than she prayed for herself._

" Ma'am?"

" Wa… Yes?"

"This bottle of red wine is on the house. Are you ready to order?"

" On the house?"

" Yes the owner said to bring it to you. Your order?"

Kagome made her order and peered at the wine bottle as the waiter walked stiffly away. _Maybe it has poison in it. The owner probably saw me walk in alone and has a fetish for girls like me. That's stupid Kagome! It hasn't even been opened. Just drink the damn thing. How about you leave it. Or, you can take it home and make mother drink it before you. If she survives you can drink the rest. Yeah, that's what imma do._ She felt dumb arguing with herself but felt content at the conclusion she had come to. She began biting her nails again as she remembered what Inuyasha had said to her the night before. It had sent chills down her spin and she had stood still for who knows long before she was able to move.

" Enjoying that wine?"

Kagome looked up to see the man of her fantasy—and her nightmares, sitting across the table from her.

" Shit! What the fuck are you doing here? Are you stalking me?!"

" Well if you weren't staring into space like that you would have seen when I came to the table." Inuyasha grinned smartly at her. His pearly whites stood out against his black suit. He looked virile and positively handsome.

" Why are you here?" She looked at him annoyed.

" I own the place."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes when Kagome had walked into the restaurant. She looked stressed like she hadn't slept. Her hair looked like a mess. It was in a messy ponytail on top of her head with loose strand flying about her face. It was arousing. Her designer jeans hugged her in places he loved to see naked and her blouse sucked onto her sexily. He had immediately sent a bottle of aged wine to her table and after he finished up his accounting, he headed over to her table. He didn't know what it was about her but he was drawn to her like a moth to the flame and eventually, he was going to get burned.

" Inuyasha let me eat in peace."

" No."

" Well, at least you came straight out. Now what do you mean you own the place?"

" This is my restaurant."

" Really now?"

" Yeah. Is it so hard to believe?"

" Well, you…cooking…. It's just not coming to me."

" I cooked you roast beef yesterday!"

" You could have had that in the fridge before! You sister could have made it."

" So juicy and succulent?"

" Fine, you win. But why Japanese? Is the business booming, because I don't see a lot of Japanese restaurants in America."

" I guess I want to honor my heritage. And being one of the only large chains of Japanese restaurants in the country, I'd say I'm doing fine."

" Chain? You mean there's more than one?"

" Well yeah, there are 12 restaurants all over the country, and a new one coming out in Texas next year."

" Who knew." Kagome shrugged as he pulled the wine. She had pinned him to be an average person with the average job but he had surprised her. She smiled as he handed her a glass with the red wine in it. " You do know I'm under aged, right?"

" Like that ever stopped you." It was amazing how he knew her so well after a day. They spoke as if they were long lost friends. He continued. " So what were you thinking about before I came over. Me?"

" Don't flatter yourself. I was thinking about my dad." Ok, so a little lie, well a half-truth. She averted her eyes.

" What about him?" His question was innocent but a big mistake.

" Nothing! Drop it!"

" Whoa, sorry."

" Don't talk about him unless I bring it up."

" You did."

Silence. Inuyasha sipped the wine delicately. Kagome downed it in one gulp.

" Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

Inuyasha said nothing. " You're always around when I want to be alone. What are you, a fucking leech?"

" Kagome, please lower your voice. You're disturbing the other diners."

" Are you fucking serious?! Do you think I give shit about them? I shouldn't even be here! I try to leave and get a minute of silence away from the bitch and I just happen to walk into the restaurant you own!" She looked up at the ceiling, " Oh God just kill me now! I hate this place!"

By now diners were looking at Kagome who had gotten up from her seat and had her head tilted to the sky and her hand up in the air in a melodramatic fashion. She looked senile. Inuyasha put down his glass of wine and began pulling her out of the dining area.

" Excuse me diners. I apologize for the inconvenience. Free bottle of wine for each table, on the house."

" Oh, so now I'm an inconvenience!"

Inuyasha pulled her through an oak door at the end of the room. The door led to a quiet hall with doors on each wall until a large door loomed in font of them. Dragging her, Inuyasha went through the door. It was a very comfortable office. A large overstuffed leather chair around a mahogany desk, large painting behind the chair. Lounging couch of the same material as the chair, two smaller chairs in front of the table, potted plants all over, and even a mini bar. Same theme as the dining room. Inuyasha pushed her into the couch and turned the lock on the door.

" What the hell is you're problem Kagome. Are you schizophrenic? No, are you nuts?!"

He walked over to the tiny fridge and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Not bothering to use a glass, he put it to his head and took a gulp. Kagome fumed in the couch until her put the bottle down and turned to her. " You can't just start ranting and shouting profanities in a family restaurant, you crazy?!"

Kagome stared at him but said nothing.

" Goddamnit Kagome, answer me!"

" I don't have to!"

" You don't have an answer, do you? You just love to argue. You need help. You have a problem."

" What the hell?! Now you're a psychiatrist?"

Inuyasha took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the large chair. His white undershirt only teased Kagome and she could see the outline of his abdominal muscles. Loosing some of her steam to this sight she cooed, " I'm still hungry. The whole reason I came here was because I missed breakfast. I had a falling out with my mother."

" Really, over what?"

It was amazing how one minute they were verbally sparring and then they were cool again. It was also kinda creepy. Kagome shifted in the couch, getting more comfortable. He sat down in the big overstuffed chair and looked at her.

" She told me she loved me."

Inuyasha stared at her for a good while before answering,

" God, you're serious! What's wrong if she says that?"

" It's a lie." That said it all. Inuyasha could see he was treading on thin ice. She looked like she was about to crack. He rose, went over to her and kneeled in front of her.

" Its only a lie if you don't believe it."

Kagome looked deep into his hazel champagne eyes. She loved his eyes. She began to laugh,

" Step off with your sentimental bullshit!" Inuyasha began to laugh too. Rising, he went to his desk and pressed a small button on a pa system.

" Can you send the meal ordered by table 42 to my office, and my usual."

The intercom buzzed off and Inuyasha strode back over to Kagome. " You know you rub me the wrong way."

" You get on my last nerve!"

Sitting beside her on the couch, her pulled her to him,

" Ever have fantasies about having sex in an office?"

Kagome pretended to blush,

" You pervert! But sorry, beat you to it. That's where I first did it. On my mother's desk at her office with her accountant."

" Damn girl!" He pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that led to much more. Kagome laid back and pulled Inuyasha onto her. Inuyasha placed a hand on her breast and squeezed. His kissed deepened as he tangoed with her tongue and tried to do as deep as possible. She willingly opened her moth to accept him. He broke the kiss and looked solemnly at her. She grabbed his lower lip between her teeth. Inuyasha made an unexpected growl that made Kagome's blood rush hard. She could hear it pounding in her ears as she nibbled roughly on his lips. He pulled away,

" I'm still bruised from yesterday. Careful with me. I bruise like a peach. "

Kagome grabbed his tie and pulled him down again where the promptly struggled for dominance in their kissing. Inuyasha began to lift up Kagome's shirt. Her milky skin became exposed inch by inch. His touch sent liquid flames racing between her loins. Moaning erotically, she grabbed onto his pant crotches. Inuyasha responded by nipping her tongue harshly. Some violence was needed seeing this woman crawled under his skin in more than one ways. He pulled away to revel in her beauty as she molded the front of his pants. Her sooty eyelashes lay neatly on her rosy cheeks. Inuyasha prepared himself for another kiss when a loud knock sounded on the door.

" What?!" Inuyasha growled.

" You're orders." A muffled reply squeezed through the cracks of the large door. Inuyasha grumbled and moved from over Kagome. Kagome grin awkwardly at him as she tried to disguise his prominent erection. She sat up and pulled down her blouse properly. Giving him a smile to indicate that she was finished, he walked to the door and opened it. A thin man walked in with a one of the rolling trays filled with an assortment of foods, fruits and vegetables.

" The whole of that shit is not mine! You eat like a damn horse! " Kagome retorted smiling. Inuyasha glared at her as the man wheeled the tray in. He stopped to set up a fold out table. He decorated it with a blinding white linen tablecloth, a small vase of flowers and an elegant candelabrum with unlit candles. He set out the silverware in precise order, placed the different plates on the table and placed a bottle of champagne in a tub of ice to cool. Draping a white towel over his lower arm, he stood at attention. Inuyasha looked annoyed the whole time he was setting up the items and he looked extremely peeved when the man stood beside the table like a palace guard. He waved at him,

" You can go now."

" But don't you want me to share the different courses?" His voice reminded Kagome of freshly starched polyester, the stiffness of it.

" Its not necessary for you to stay. But I'll buzz if I need you." Inuyasha struggled to keep his voice even. His face was turning a deep red with anger at the man. He looked like he would explode any minute as the man bowed and exited the room. Inuyasha trailed behind him, closed the door and turned the lock. He raced over to Kagome who still held the same position she had during the whole scene. He sat down beside her and reached for her. Kagome dodged him and stood up,

" What are you doing? I'm friggin' hungry."

" But…"

" An hungry man is an angry man so buzz of."

" You're not a man and I am angry because I'm hungry but not for food."

" Eat!" She commanded. A tone of voice that required no response. He sat at the table and dug into his food. Kagome sat across from him _devouring_ her food. He was thinking deeply as he chewed and it could be seen on his face.

Kagome swallowed some food in her mouth. " Stop staring like that! Make polite table conversation!"

" What?! You have to be kiddin' me. I don't want food!"

" What exactly do you want?"

" You damn well know what."

" When you're finished eating."

" You think you have me on a leash?"

" I don't think, I know."

Inuyasha's eyes dilated. _Me, on a leash? Is she serious? We'll see who has whom on a leash. _ He rose from his seat with a buttered waterfowl leg. He strode over to Kagome and rubbed it on her face. She jumped, startled.

" What are you doing?! Are u stupid or what?!"

He ignored her and bent to lick the buttered trail off her cheek. He immediately felt her stiffen beneath him. She reached out and pushed him away. " I'm eating! Lemmie enjoy it!"

Inuyasha laughed deeply and pulled her chair away. She growled threateningly. Inuyasha had seen mother bears give less protection to their cubs than her to her food. He craned back her neck and kissed her in the upside down position. She struggled against him but due to how he had her pinned to the chair, there was little she could do. She fought as much as she could—like a wild cat, until she surrendered and went pliant. Inuyasha removed his lips,

" You are spoilt rotten. You know that?"

" Make something of it!" She threatened.

" Have you no respect for your elders?"

" If you're my elder, act it!"

" Whoa, you mad now aren't you?"

" No! Just annoyed. Get out of my face Inuyasha." She pushed his face aside from where he was standing over her in the chair.

" You're just used to having your own way."

" And is that a crime?" She threw up her hands dramatically, " Sorry, shoot me."

" Stop it. You sound childish."

" Don't tell me to stop, I do what I want when I want."

" That sounds so childish and spoilt! You just can't help it. Its in your blood to be spoilt isn't it?" Inuyasha stood up and looked down at Kagome. He had provoked her and now she was striking mad. She looked cute as her hair lay in wisps around her oval face and her bangs cast shrouded shadows on her face. Her eyes looked glassy and her cute bow lips were curled into a snarl. Her breathing was heavy and her nostrils flared with each intake of air. The swell of her breast, which were quite visible, rose and fell significantly with her breathing. Inuyasha was being aroused. The next thing that happened was in slow motion for Inuyasha. Kagome let out a war like screech before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It was after the pain had traveled the course of his body that he saw her fist reeled back in from his abdomen. She had punched him. He doubled over and grabbed his stomach. It was something to be prepared for a punch, his abs would have clenched but this was totally unexpected.

" Fucking creep! You think its funny to piss me off? Do you know who the fuck I am? You can't just get up and think that because I pitied you and fucked you once that you can come back anytime! It's the other way around you fucking dyke! Shit works my way, not yours! Are you stupid or something? I don't know you, who the hell are you? You know me 24 hours and you think you have rights to me? I will have you killed moron, hunted and shot like the little bitch you are. You aren't important and you want to touch me like you own me? I hope that hurts like the bitch you are you asshole!" She neatly placed her $1,000 boots in his crotch and applied force. He went flying on the floor where she then placed the same boot on his neck. " Careful who you fuck with. You might come out without your damn balls!"

By this time, Inuyasha had caught his breath from the first punch and was now as pissed as she was. He grabbed her boot and twisted it. She fell over him. He quickly wriggled from her and grabbed the bucket with the champagne in it. Placing the champagne on the floor, her emptied the contents of the bucket over her head and chest.

" You need to calm down. Chill!"

Kagome sputtered as the ice-cold water and ice cubes ran over her face, chest and hair. Goose pimples ran up her arms and her nipples went erect. Her ear splitting scream deafened Inuyasha for a minute. She took the opportunity to take up the stainless steel bucket and whack Inuyasha in his head. His head bounced off the bucket like rubber. He clutched his head in the spot where she had hit him,

" BITCH!!!" He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her over to him. She screeched as he slammed a plate of food from the table into her face. All the food particles smothered her face and stained her top. Kagome spat the food out onto his face before shoving her knee into his crotch. Inuyasha had seen that coming and dodge the full blow, only getting 25 of the pain he should have gotten. He let go off her hair and kicked her into the table. The entire table turned over with an earsplitting crash. Kagome's face screwed in pain. Not letting it stop her she threw a wine glass at him. He dodged the missile and heard it shatter on the wall behind him. Reaching back into the overturned pandemonium that was on the floor, she grabbed a carving knife and threw it.

" Jesus Christ!" Inuyasha bellowed as the knife flew past him. She was going to kill him! Taking up the champagne bottle that lay near him, he shook it violently and pulled it. He aimed it at Kagome and smiled wickedly as she sparkling bubbles doused her face. She coughed loudly as the bubbles drowned her. When the stream began to subside, Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a pathetic look. She put down the dessert plate she held in her hand and breathed laboriously. Inuyasha began to crawl cautiously over to her, " You ok?"

She continued to cough before spitting on the floor. Inuyasha reached her and sat beside her. She turned to him and punched him across his jaw. Inuyasha only rubbed it. " I guess I deserve that for beating on a girl."

" I can't believe you fought me back!" Her voice was strained and hoarse from the coughing she did from choking on the champagne.

" Hold on, you mean no one has ever fought you?"

" Well no. I always just get away with hitting them. No one never hit me back because either because I was I girl or because I was rich."

" That sucks, you just missed out like the majority of your childhood."

Kagome laughed then grabbed her head,

" My head feels like its splitting open."

" Sorry bout pulling on you're hair, but you did hit me with the ice bucket! My head is killing me too."

" I didn't really mean to hurt you."

" What?! You threw a carving knife after me!"

" On impulse and in self defense!"

Inuyasha eyes grew wide before he began to laugh. He held on to his jaw in a moment of pain from her punch,

" You certainly don't hit like a chick, imma feel everything in the morning."

Kagome muttered a feeble sorry. She looked down on herself and began to peel the plastered blouse off her skin. It had changed from a light blue to and conglomerate of purple, brown, yellow and other unrecognizable colors.

" This is the first time I wore this blouse!"

" How much for it?"

" I dunno, $700?"

" For a piece of cloth and straps?"

" Yup."

" I will replace it."

" Nah, its cool. My mom bought it for me."

There was a silence. Kagome stood up wobbly and looked around. " This place is a mess! Look at the floor!"

" Its cool, someone will clean it up."

The marble floors were tainted with food and that same food was splotched on the wooden table. The champagne had created a sticky film on the chairs, table, floor and herself. The water from the ice bucket pooled all over the floor and soaked Kagome, her hair looked stringy and in clumps.

" I feel so nasty! I need a shower."

" I'll take you home."

" I drove here, and can we go to your house?"

" My house, why?"

" My mom would freak if she saw me like this. She'd probably blame it on my _incompetence_ and my _lack of_ _responsibility_." She stressed the words to show her mockery of her mother's beliefs. Inuyasha stood up and gritted his teeth in pain from standing so quickly. Kagome giggled. " So which one of us is in the better position to drive?"

" Well you look worse than me but you actually are better off than me, so that settles that. We'll go out the back door as not to attract any attention."

" But what if someone comes looking for you? You drove here and if you can't be found and your car's still here, who knows what might happen."

" They'll call, now come on."

They walked over to the large door and Inuyasha opened it a crack. Peering down the hallway, he made sure it was clear before he pulled her into the hall. They ran down the hall to a metal door on the left of the hallway. Pushing it open, they emerged into the bright out doors. Laughing giddily, Kagome ran around to where her car was parked. Digging into her pockets for her keys, she unlocked the car and sat down. Inuyasha came around the passenger's seat and smiled impressed,

" Wow, I'm impressed. A Mercedes. And I like your choice of color. Mine is actually black but the burgundy is classic too."

Kagome frowned mentally, she was quickly discovering she couldn't talk down to this man, he was her equal financially, or so it seemed. She started the engine and drove off. She needed to discover this man Inuyasha beside her quickly. There seemed to be more to him than his silky silver hair, Adonis body and his fathomless amber eyes.

A/N: They fight! Didn't think Inuyasha had it in him to hit her back did you? But my mother always used to say, those who can't hear must feel and she definitely felt it. Well enjoy it and try to keep up with me. Now that I'm on summer vacation, I have nothing to do but write. So beware the wrath of my brain! Muha ha ha ha (evil laugh) Lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Truce?**

"It feels so good to get this gunk off me!" Kagome lamented in the shower. Inuyasha sat down on the toilet while she bathed, just to talk. She had taken directions from Inuyasha to get to his house and had raced upstairs as soon as she could to go bathe. " How about you make yourself useful and go make food for me to eat. I'm still hungry because _somebody_ threw my breakfast on me."

" Its lunch time now anyways. We can order in."

" Order what?" She mumbled from under the shower. Her voice came in gurgles.

" I dunno, pizza."

" Ech! American food."

" No, Italian."

"Whatever."

Through the translucent glass of the shower, Inuyasha could see her body outline. All the curves and contours of her body where being teased at him by the silhouette of the glass. Her movements were fluid and well coordinated. She looked like a ballet dancer under water. Simply delicious. Her soiled clothes were on the floor and they looked terrible. Inuyasha grunted uncomfortably. Seeing her bathe was screwing up his head. He picked up her dirty clothes.

" Where are you going?" Her head popped from behind the protective barrier. He water logged hair splayed across her chest and face. Small rivulets of water ran over her skin, making Inuyasha more uncomfortable.

" I'm going to put these in the wash," he held up her soiled clothes, " and order lunch."

" What kinda pizza?"

" What do you want?"

" Nothing with chicken, beef of any sort, pineapples or olives. I like anything pork and I love green peppers and mushrooms."

Inuyasha stared at peculiarly.

" I'm going to order two _separate_ pizzas."

Kagome's light laughter trailed him out of the steamy bathroom into the hallway. He sighed relieved. He was being turned on every second he was in there with her. He looked down at the tell tale bulge in his pants. Ignoring it, he headed down the stairs to the washroom.

Kagome sighed heavily in the shower. She was hoping he would have tried something with her because bathing with him there was a turn on for her. However, all he did was sit on the toilet and chat. She took up the shampoo and smelled it. Cherry. She poured a generous amount into her palm before working up a lather in her hair. She remembered a shampoo commercial she had to do in Japan and how dumb she felt talking to the camera. The shampoo was worthless in quality anyways. _Ah, my adoring public, they make me sick._

She began to wash out her hair and finish up her showering routine. Turing off the taps, she opened the door and reached for the fresh towel Inuyasha had brought her. After drying her hair and wrapping her body in the towel she headed downstairs.

She found Inuyasha sitting philosophically in the large armchair in his living room.

" How comes you never came back to keep my company?"

He looked up at her surprised. Her hair was caught up in a wet messy bun with loose strands plastered down her back and face. The towel wrapped form fittingly around her body, hugging her every curve. Inuyasha muttered a silent obscenity.

" I wanted to wait for the pizza." Kagome slunk down into the couch and put up her feet on the large center table.

" What am I going to wear until my clothes are washed and dried?"

Inuyasha stood. He had changed his clothes to a casual dress pants and a pastel blue shirt.

" I'm sure my sisters clothes can fit you and she won't mind. Come on. Lets go raid her room."

Kagome followed behind him as he headed for the stairs. " When will I meet your sister?"

" Beats me." Inuyasha hoped never. Knowing his sister and from the description her had given her of Kagome, she would call him out and embarrass him. And Kagome would definitely get pissed. He hoped to avoid all that. They reached the top landing and went down the hall to the room. Entering Kagome looked around again. Her first visit had been a haze and now was her chance to really look around. The canopy bed was the same, the posters of boy bands were the same. All the furniture matched, including the large wardrobe. Kagome liked the color of the walls, a creamy mint green. Inuyasha strode over to the wardrobe and opened it. He hurriedly threw her a jeans and a sleeveless blouse.

" I guess you should leave when I'm putting on my clothes. You seem to have a problem with my naked body." She reported making reference to the washroom incident with a seductive smile.

" Don't worry about that, I have been practicing self restraint."

" Is that so?" She plucked the pins out of her hair and let it cascade down her back. She shook her head to enhance the effect and also to make the hair looked tousled. Smiling deviously, she slowly unhitched the tucked part of the towel and opened it open a crack. As expected, Inuyasha reacted to this. His breath sounded like it stopped short in his chest. Giggling, she let the towel go and watched Inuyasha's eyes as they followed the towel to pool at the floor. Not missing a beat, his eyes darted back to her exposed body. Erotically, she began to glide her hands up and down her thighs and shaking her hips to the non-existent music. She rubbed her arms as goose bumps covered them. She shivered either from the temperature or from the look Inuyasha was giving her. Most likely the later because it was a beautiful sunny day. In one fluid step, Inuyasha was in front of her. He enveloped her in his arms and tilted her head back. He immediately went for the sensitive skin at the base of her throat. She moaned as her nipped it gently. She dug her hands into his hair—she was developing a fetish for her hair. He ushered his hands down the delicate slopes of her back and the rise of her ass. He cupped her ass and brought her closer to his raging erection. She briefly laughed before he cut her off with a possessive kiss. Kagome threw her arms around his waist. She would have thrown it around his neck if they weren't pinned to her side. She kissed him as forcefully as he was with her. She rose up on her tiptoes to get as much of his as she could. Man, was she loving this!

" God Inuyasha! In my room?!"

Kagome, frightened by the alien voice, drew back from Inuyasha and cowered behind him. It was one thing for him to see her naked but not the world.

" Christ, Sango! Why are you home so early?"

Sango walked nonchalantly over to her bed and sat down. She bit off a piece of pizza she held in her hand.

" I decided to take the day off. I can do that you know. By the way, you owe me $21. 25 for the pizza."

Inuyasha held Kagome still behind him. " Umm, Sango. Could you excuse us for a minute, and she's borrowing some of you're clothes."

" Whatever." She rose. " Just hope ya'll didn't do anything on my bed."

She bit into the pizza again and chewed. " 5 minutes, then I want my room back." She walked out of the room more interested in the pizza than she was in Her brother and his mystery woman.

Kagome collapsed on the floor. " What the fuck was that? You can lock your door at work, your room door, even the bathroom door but you couldn't lock this door?" He turned to her.

" I didn't expect you to strip tease in front of me! Now get dressed!"

Kagome stood up and reached for the clothes on the bed that Inuyasha had picked out for her. After she was fully dressed, she stepped up to him. He had his back turned to her but she slipped her hands around his waist,

" We can finish later. I want you."

Inuyasha, shocked at her bluntness, laughed timidly. " You fought me off at my office and now you want to jump into my arms?"

" What can I say, I'm moody."

He twisted in her arms and planted a kiss on her plump lips. Then, right on cue, he let her go as his sister walked in.

" Ya'll done?"

Kagome looked at the girl who sauntered into the room. She was around her height with straight pitch-black hair. Her eyes were large but shaped eloquently. She had a neat figure with a mischievous look. Kagome instantly liked her.

" Sorry for… you know."

" Its cool. So are you the flavor of the month?"

Kagome frowned. Inuyasha stepped in,

" This is Kagome. She lives in the mansion down the road."

" You're the prissy pussy my brother was talking about?" She looked at Kagome then to her brother. " You said she was an annoying brat. I thought she was like 12 or something. But here you are fooling around with the brat."

" Brat?" She turned to Inuyasha, " I moved from prissy pussy to the brat?"

Inuyasha threw up his hands in defense. " I swear, I said that before I got to know you, _properly_."

She blushed. Sango gasped,

" You guys really screwing?!"

" No!" Kagome answered hotly. Inuyasha smiled to his sister,

" Yeah we are."

Sango clapped her hands together. " Good for you. You don't look like the bitch my brother made you out to be."

" That's because I'm not."

Sango smiled. Inuyasha didn't like where this was heading.

" So how old are you Kagome?"

" I'm 18 the end of summer."

She turned back to Inuyasha, " And she's young too!" Sango kicked up her heels childishly and giggled. Inuyasha strode over to the bed and took up a pillow. He placed it over her head to muffle her giggling. She promptly tried to kick him in his nuts,

" Hey, watch it. I have to use those in the future. You want nieces and nephews don't you?"

" Especially from her. She's pretty."

Kagome's eyes widened. " Oh not me, I don't like kids."

The siblings stopped and threw her a look. Inuyasha's look was one of sheer disappointment and Sango's was one of humor. Kagome began to feel uncomfortable under the stares. " The pizza is getting cold and I'm fucking hungry, so imma eat now." She turned to walk out of the room.

" Whoa. Language." Sango said.

" I forgot to mention she has a sailors mouth."

" She's cute."

" Yeah, too cute."

Sang sat up in the bed, " What you mean too cute."

" She has something over me. You know like how when I sleep with a girl, that's it? I can't seem to get enough of her."

" Ooooh, you must really like her!"

" Like her, I can barely stomach her. She came into my restaurant this morning and began cussing. I pull her into my office and she fights me there! You should see my office now." He huffed and folded his arms.

" Oh, you more than like her. You falling for her!"

" Sango, you have said some stupid things in your life, but this is the stupidest by far."

" If you can't stomach her, how comes you screw her so quickly and I come in on you guys making out with her naked. If that's how you despise someone, then I'd love to see you love someone."

He threw the pillow at her making sure it hit her in her head,

" I love you." He confirmed.

Kagome sat eating a large slice of a cheesy pizza with ham, sausage, and green peppers on it. She had discovered the TV and was now captured by it as Inuyasha and Sango descended the stairs. She chewed disgustingly.

" So tell me about yourself Kagome." Sango plopped down beside her and grabbed a slice of the pizza. They looked so comfy together.

" Kagome Higurashi. 17. Single. Not a virgin. No friends. Home school. Rich. That about sums me up."

" Ummm, wow?"

Sango was a bit surprised at her bluntness. It was the first time she'd known anyone to be more blunt than she was. She smiled. " So I take it that's your Benz parked out front and not Yashi's. For a moment, I thought he had it redone."

" Yashi?"

" My pet name for him."

"Cute. Well that is my car out front. I drove him home from work because… I had spilled shit on my clothes."

" So I hear. You guys had a fight."

" Is there nothing you keep from you're sister?" She asked him annoyed.

" Nope, she's like me in girl form. After all, she's only 7 minutes younger than me." Inuyasha said from across the living room chewing on his minced beef pizza.

" Hold up. Ya'll are twins?! Oh shit!!" She jumped up and looked surprised at Inuyasha. " When you said younger sister, I thought you meant in years! This is mad cool!" Smiling ear to ear, she reclaimed her seat. This was awesome. A chick version of Inuyasha! Kagome smiled some more as she got comfy with the family.

Kagome stood up and stretched. The end credits were rolling on the large screen t.v and the music boomed over the surround sound. They had just watched a movie. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was after 5, suppertime.

" I should go now." She looked down on herself. " Can I have back my clothes?" She asked stupidly. Sango jumped up.

" I'll get them for you." She sped off to the washroom before either Kagome or Inuyasha could object. Kagome shrugged at Inuyasha's silent question. She trudged into the washroom behind Sango and began removing the blouse she had on.

" Well, what is it?" Sango was perched on top of the Dryer. Kagome stared at her disbelievingly. She liked this girl but she was way too blunt. Was she like that?

" What do you mean?"

" Puh-lease! During the whole movie, you kept looking at Inuyasha and he kept fidgeting to not look at you."

Kagome smiled. " Sango, are you a virgin?"

She blushed and hesitated. _Oh, so this fortress of straightforwardness has some amount of restriction and self-preservation!_ " No I'm not."

" How long have you been fucking?"

" Ummm, from around 16 years old."

" And when's the last time you got some?"

" I dunno. About a year and a half now."

Kagome snickered. Since she had started having sex at the tender age of 14, she had never taken such a long hiatus.

" Well you should know how it is to be horny, right?"

" Yeah I do."

" It's not nice is it?"

" Hell no."

" Well that's is the only thing going on out there. He wants to fuck me and I want to fuck him. You just set the atmosphere with the movie." _Did you just say you want to fuck him?! You are loosing it Kagome! He wants to fuck you, but you will fuck anyone for relief. Not just him…. Ok, maybe that sounds bad. But there is nothing special about him._ Sango shattered her thoughts.

" I don't know bout you but it seems a lot more than that to me, and to him too. If it just a booty call, then you damn special."

" I'm more than just a booty call!" She responded with enthusiasm. She snapped her mouth shut as Sango grinned as she hopped off the machine top and bent to take out her clothes. Kagome felt stupid for lashing out on Sango for calling her a booty call but if there was no attachment then why should she care…?

" I like you Kagome. You're ok. Can't see why anyone would label you as a bitch. Or an Ice queen."

Kagome pulled off the blouse and reached for her bra. She didn't care that Sango was there, she felt comfortable around her.

" Where'd you hear that? From Inuyasha?"

" No. We have some Japanese newspapers and Tabloids delivered to us monthly. I occasionally read the entertainment section. But you did look like a bitch in those pictures, the American air changed you."

" I don't know. Maybe it's because of the freedom I'm getting. No one out here really knows me and I get to get away from my mother so I'm more relaxed. And plus, Inuyasha helped me relieve my fuckastration."

" Fuckastration?"

" Sexual tension. But I'm no bitch. I'm just human." She pulled on her blouse over her bra and fitted herself properly. She pulled down the pants and stood clad in her panties as Sango handed her her jeans.

" Inuyasha did call you a spoilt bitch though so I did believe him at first—"

" He spooked my horse, nearly made me drown, stripped me naked then teased me about it! How was I supposed to act?!" She attacked her. Sango laughed eagerly.

" He said it was all an accident but you made a big deal out of him rescuing you." She laughed again. " Ya'll ended up screwing anyways." She watched her pull up her pants and fasten the button. " How's you're ankle anyways?"

" My maid at home looked at it for me. She said it was just sore from a bad landing. She gave me some mumbo jumbo cream to put on it that made it better. Its actually fine right now."

Kagome smoothed out her hair and grinned experimentally. Sango jumped off the Dryer top and headed back to the living room. Kagome trailed behind her. Inuyasha had turned off the television and was putting on his shoes.

" Kagome, you have to drive me back to the restaurant first. I still have some paper work to do and my car is there."

" You can take my car." Sango offered.

" And who would drive it back?" He turned back to Kagome, " You ready?"

She nodded and blushed as she remembered the mess they had made in the office. She silently prayed that someone had cleaned it up. He headed to the large wood and glass doors that led to the outside and stood up waiting for Kagome to follow. Sango waved at her,

" See you later Kagome. Might visit you one day at home."

" Can't promise I'll be there. Later." She grabbed her boots from off the floor near the door and walked out with them in her hands. Outside in the cool afternoon breeze, Inuyasha watched her fidget with her boots,

" Maybe I should drive."

She easily threw the keys at him and jumped into the passenger seat when he opened the door. She relaxed as Inuyasha started the car and drove off.

" I take it you like my sister?"

" She's nice. I like her boldness. She told me what she really thought."

" She's too fresh if you ask me. Thought about what?"

Kagome zipped up her boot and looked at him.

" Stuff."

" Stuff like what?"

" Stuff." She repeated. Inuyasha did something between a laugh and sigh,

" She's going to tell me anyways if I ask her. We're close like that."

" Then don't ask. " She retorted stubbornly. Inuyasha sighed again.

" You're impossible."

" If it's so important to you, all she asked was if I was just a booty call or more."

" And what did you say."

" I said I wasn't a booty call." Silence. " Am I am booty call?"

" You sound like you care. I thought you did give a damned about anything."

" I don't care! I just want to be informed." He laughed a little.

" You're not a booty call." Kagome mentally sighed with relief. She didn't know why it was so important to not be his booty call. Maybe because she always had booty calls but was never one. Or it could be that she liked him…. _HAHAH Don't kid yourself Kagome! He is annoying and impossible. He's not what you want in a guy. He may be jaw dropping handsome and sexy but he's not your type. _ She touched the stereo's power button to disperse the silence.

" Why'd you turn on the radio?"

" No one's talking. Its entertainment."

" Turn it off."

" Excuse me?! In case you have forgotten. Its my car!"

" I'm driving, meaning I'm in charge. I want to talk."

" What the fuck do you want to possibly talk about?"

" This who booty call thing."

She turned the stereo off. " I thought you just told me I want your fucking booty call. What the fuck more is there to say?"

" The peace lasted so short a time. From the office to my house, you barely cursed and now you're on a roll again."

" Shut up." She honestly hadn't noticed that she had stopped cursing. It was like her defense mechanism and the fact that she hadn't used it meant she was softening up.

" Why would you even think that you were just a booty call? I'm talking to you now aren't I? You know where I live and work. That doesn't sound like a typical booty call."

" I know where you live because you tended to my ankle there and I know here you work because I like Japanese food. And you're talking to me again because…" She couldn't find a reason.

" Because what? You don't have a reason do you?"

She slumped in her seat, unhappy with her inability to answer him. He helped out. " Its ok that you don't have an answer. I don't have on either."

She peered up at him to se him looking back at her briefly before looking back at the road ahead of him.

Kagome simply jumped from the passengers seat to the drivers seat when they stopped in the parking lot of the restaurant.

" You sure you can find you're way home?"

" Yes. I'm not that stupid!"

" You said it not me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

" Fuck off."

" Must you be so hostile?"

She revved the engine threateningly. His face became solemnly. " Kagome?"

" Yes?" She answered softly in response to his seriousness.

" Can I see you tonight?"

She looked at him surprisingly. She was confused and speechlessly.

" Are… are you serious?" He nodded slowly. She sputtered, " When?"

" Later tonight. I could come to you're house at 11 or so."

" You would sneak over to my house in the dead of the night to see me?"

" May I?"

She nodded drunkenly. " I hope you're office is ok." She put the car into reverse and drove out the lot. As she drove out she noticed him standing smug with his hands in his pockets watching her drive out.

Kagome was a wreck when she opened up her front door. She didn't know whether to make heads or tails of Inuyasha's odd request to see her later that night. She was going mad.

" Good evening Ms. Higurashi." The butler bowed reverently.

" Evening." She replied her zombie trance. She walked slowly from the entrance hall to the Grand hall. She turned in to the parlor to see her mother propped up with a book. She waved politely and smiled reserved.

" Good evening mother."

" Hello Kagome. Supper will be served in 15 minutes. Go get washed up."

" Ok mother." She turned to leave. But her mother stopped her.

" Are you feeling well Kagome?"

She gave her a blank stare as if she hadn't seen her but she slowly nodded. Her mother gave her a scrutinizing look before Kagome walked out of the room. As she ascended the stairs to her bedroom, she found herself wanting supper and dinner to pass quickly. It made the time when Inuyasha came, come a little closer and faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**One night**

Kagome lay in her bed staring up into nothingness. Supper and dinner had been relatively quiet and pristine. Her mother had constantly asked if she was feeling ok and her reply was always a simple nod. She didn't feel like making a scene. Now she lay in her bed wearing a thin silk nightgown and her hair in two braids down her back. She looked immaculate. Her maid had done her hair while she had personally picked out the nightgown. She wondered to herself why she was fussing about herself tonight but she new the reason could be summed up in one word. Inuyasha. She heard the faint song of the clock in the grand hall downstairs and heard it chime 10. As if on cue she heard a pebble tap her window. She jumped off the bed and ran over to the window. She peered down into the darkness but saw no one. Knowing better the second time around, she moved away from the window, crossed her room and slipped quietly downstairs.

" Inuyasha?" She called out into the dark. A pair of sturdy arms grabbed her and pulled her into a bone-crushing kiss. She flung out her hands, wrapped herm around his neck and pulled him into her. She deepened the surprise kiss. Her lips felt tender as her lifted his lips from hers. She inhaled deeply and stood back from him. His eyes roamed her body as she began to blush from her neck upwards. She questioned him,

" What was that for?"

" What?"

" The kiss. What was it for?"

" Nothing. Just felt like to." They had shared a spontaneous lovers moment, even though they were not lovers. Inuyasha noted her keenly. The bad lighten had heighten his other senses and her could smell the faint rose water on her, the delicate smell of her hair. He could feel the smoothness of her skin and her silky hair as he has kissed her.

" Come up to my room. We can…talk there." She stressed the word 'talk.'

She slowly wove her fingers through his and pulled him in the direction of the back entrance into the servants' wings. All throughout the twisting hallways, Inuyasha could see the refined place that Kagome called her home—even if it was just the servants' wing. Soon they entered all small holding area with seating accommodations—the servants', then through a big door into the grand hall. A large winding staircase loomed in front of them and her barely got to admire the beauty before he was trampling up it. She led him to the end of the hallway to a door with her name written on it. She quietly opened the door before shoving him in the room.

Inuyasha looked around at her room. It was large and pretty. It was mostly done to a rustic wood varnish, which gave the place a homey feeling. Her bed stood singularly at one side and the mirrored walls made the place look bigger. She had her necessary electronics—television, stereo, game console, DVD player and a shelf with all her games and DVD's. A small table by her bed held her ipod, cellular phone, her psp and her palm pilot. She closed the door behind her, leaned on it and looked at him. Her chest heaved as she breathed laboriously. Now in the light of her room, Inuyasha could see her clearly. And she made his blood run. Her hair was in two braids down her back, they shone bluish black in the light. Her bang had been delicately parted away from her face to highlight her eyes. She wore a thin gown that dangled by thin straps from her dainty shoulders. It curved into a taunting vee to show off her milky white skin and the rise to her breast. The gown was pure white and although it flowed loosely from her body, its just slight opaqueness showed off her curves. Again she wore no underwear. On her feet she had bunny slippers—which he found funny. It opposed her outfit. He began to laugh,

" Interesting choice of shoes."

She looked down, " What! I like them!" She wriggled her toe absently before she crossed the room and sat in a plush beanbag near the window. She opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha beat her to it. " What the hell is going on?"

" I could ask you the same thing." She knew he spoke of the undeniable but weird attraction between them. " I can't explain it. I can't stand you but still you're here in my room. Why did you come tonight? Why did you ask to see me?"

" I'm not sure but you seemed eager to see me?

" What?! Don't flatter yourself."

Inuyasha moved from his spot and wandered over to her. He slowly kneeled in front of her. His voice suddenly changed to a husky erotic tone.

" So…. You're telling me that you didn't dress this way for me?"

" Are you trying to seduce me?" He ignored her.

" And you didn't bathe in rose oil for me?"

" What I use in my—"

" And this blush rising on you isn't from me?" He touched the base of her neck; she shivered. " And you're hair is combed this way to highlight your face?"

" No!" She replied hotly.

" All lies Kagome. All lies. Do you want me?" He ran his fingertip down the vee of her nightgown into the crease of her breast. She inhaled sharply. " All you have to do is say the word and I leave. We can say none of this happened. Just tell me to leave."

" Lea—"

" But think wisely. Once I leave, you will never have another chance like this." He ran his finger up to the base of her throat and created small circular sensations there.

" Inuyasha." She pleaded.

" Just tell me what you want." She kissed her chest softly and used the opportunity to slip one of the straps of her nightgown down. He lifted his head and smiled coyly at the state she was in now. He tugged on the band that held the end of one of her braids. Pulling it, he loosened the braid then did the same to the other. He ran his hand through her hair before inhaling it—peaches. She made a feeble attempt to push him away but to no avail. He rose away from her. " So what will it be Kagome? Have it now or will you twist and turn the whole night wondering what could have been?" He was simply reciting what would happen if he dint have her tonight. A sort of prediction. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she exhaled loudly. She opened them and stood quickly, shocking Inuyasha who fell back on his hunches. She began walking towards her bed but stopped and ruffled her hair a bit. _Ho ho! What was this? Is she turning the tables on me?_ Inuyasha smiled deviously. He rose surprisingly quickly and strode over to the bed where Kagome had innocently sat down.

" So I take you have you're mind made up?"

" Shhh." She put her index finger to his mouth in a gesture of silence. Slowly she traced the curves of his lips and rubbed his lower lip before she slipped her finger inside his mouth. He sucked gently on it before she pulled it back out. She shook the straps of her gown down until they were at her elbows and only the sheer will of God—and her breast—were keeping the gown up.

" You know, " she began. Her voice equally husky with lust. "One of the perks of being a girl—" she placed her lips on his ear. " Is having great self control." She ran her tongue around the rim of his ear. " Do you have control Inuyasha? Do you?" He muttered an incoherent reply. She had indeed turned the tables on him. She moved away and curled up her legs under her. She placed weight on her hands, pushing her milky globes together. Inuyasha reached out for her but she slapped his hand away. " Don't touch me." He screwed his face,

" Kagome, in all fairness—"

" Who the hell said anything about fairness?" She reached out and pulled his hair violently. He grunted in pain and she laughed. She used his hair as a weakness and pulled him down until he lay on his back. She walked over to him on her knees and straddled him.

" Ka…" The rest of her name was lost. He felt weak and vulnerable. She smirked at him as she cupped his face between her palms.

" What is it Inuyasha? Is there something you need to say?" He opened his mouth but only a dry whisper was emitted. She released his face. Kagome looked down on his attire. He wore a loose white flannel shirt and loose blue cotton pants. On his feet he had worn brown loafers but he was now barefooted. " I think you're severely overdressed for the occasion. Wouldn't you agree?" Inuyasha reached up to touch her face again but she moved away. " What did I say about touching?" She lowered her head a brushed her lips on his, giving him a teasing kiss. Inuyasha hated the way his body was responding. He couldn't think clearly and his limbs were moving on their own accord. As she raised her lips away, he took a chance,

" Please Kagome, once more."

She smiled and dipped her head back for another teasing kiss. Now was his chance. In one fluid move, Inuyasha flipped her and pinned her hands down on the bed.

" Inuyasha you asshole!" She cried angrily.

" I guess I do have self control."

" Not the way I see it." Her eyes gazed to the bulge his pants that look like it was in an extreme battle with his pants for supremacy.

" You never mind that. I will know what to do now that I'm in control and I will quickly deal with you."

" INU—" He clamped a free hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh! If you wake the household, then all this will be for naught."

He slowly released her mouth. She snarled at him.

" Fuck you Inuyasha."

" I know you want to."

" Haha, not funny." She said crossly. He looked down at her body once more.

" Now. You were saying something about me being overdressed. You're not exactly naked either." Using one hand, he pinned both her hands above her head. His now available hand roamed over chest and bosom area. " I am going to let you go. But you have to remove your night gown."

" Never." She spat.

" You like playing hard don't you?"

" Its my forte." She said sarcastically. Inuyasha only smiled.

" I'm going to let you sit up to take it off." He eased up and let go off her hands. She immediately flew to hit him but in a fluid move, he deflected the blow and accedentally ripped the vee of her gown until it reached the smooth skin of her stomach. She reached to grasp the opening shut.

" Look what you did Inuyasha! I'm serious now! I liked this gown! Get off me." She whispered fiercely.

" I told you to take it off. Now it's ruined. If only you had listened. I'll replace it, I promise but take it off."

" I'm not in the playing mood anymore Inuyasha. Get up off me."

Inuyasha knew she was using some sort of tactic… or at least he hoped so. She pressed her back down on the bed and slipped his hand under the hem of her nightgown. She wearing no panties made it easier to access her. As he thought, she was hot and moist, disproving her words about her not being in the mood anymore.

" You're not in the mood?" He played with her womanly nub. She stared up into the ceiling not speaking but clearly trying to. Her mouth formed the words 'no' but it never came. " What's that? I can't hear you. Speak up." He teased.

" N…"

" Come on Kagome, speak up for yourself. Independent woman." He said teasingly. He pinched the nub and watched her eyes water with pleasure. He used his thumb and gently caressed it and watched as she lay back in the bed and arched her back. The rip in her gown fell away to reveal its hidden treasure; Her full breast and their adamant nipples. She gripped the sheets and pulled at them as Inuyasha played mercilessly with her button.

" Inu…Yasha…"

" Yes Kagome?"

She twisted the sheets in a bunch as she moaned his name. All this time, he played the ignorant role to what he was doing.

" Please stop!"

" Do you forgive me for the gown?"

" Ye…hmm mmm."

" Do you really want me to stop?"

" Yea…. yes!"

" Do you really want me to stop?" He repeated.

" God no!"

Inuyasha plunged a single finger into her and felt the flood of syrup flow onto his hand. Her muscles tightened around his finger and she shook with the convulsions of her first orgasm. He withdrew the finger and place in two at a time. She gasped loudly causing Inuyasha to look up at her. Tears were sliding from the sides of her eyes on to the sheets below.

" What's the matter Kagome?" He asked with genuine interest. He began to take his hand away when she gripped his hand in place.

" No…" She sobbed out. " Don't stop. I'm almost there again."

But instead he did stop. " Kagome, seriously. What's with the water works?"

" Inuyasha!" Her voice was harsh. She sat up and grabbed him. " Why did you stop?" He could still see the glistening trail on her face and the water swimming in her eyes.

" I…."

Kagome's eyes lit up with an unknown source of fire. " Are you out of you're fucking mind! You can't do that to me!" She pushed him on the bed and quickly straddled him. Not waiting on his say, she pulled his pants down and held on to his plumb organ. It seemed bigger than the last time but right now, she wasn't in a state of mind to worry about that. She rose up off his hips, hovered over his erection before dropping roughly onto it. Inuyasha groaned. All this time he had been too stunned to speak and had just lain there watching the events unfold before his very eyes. Who the hell was this atop him? Kagome sighed satisfied. She began to rock rhythmically atop him, holding onto his chest for balance. He breasts moved with her as she began to breathe in time to her own thrusts. Inuyasha's arm moved up on its own to hold her waist in place. He pushed up as if he could go any deeper but he couldn't. He was getting dizzy and his feet were beginning to grow numb.

" Inu…yashaaaaaa." She moaned his name as beads of perspiration began to form on her brow. She shook her head violently and the hair, damp with sweat, stuck to her face and chest. Inuyasha groaned as a ripple of pleasure slapped him.

" Oh God, Kagome…."

" Say it again!" He hadn't the slightest clue what she meant but before he could think, she delivered him a solid slap across his face. " My name! Say it again!"

" Jesus Christ Kagome!" But he was saying it in shock, not pleasure. She was going crazy! He had created a monster. He gripped her waist as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

" More! Why can't I get more?!! "

She opened her mouth to scream but Inuyasha covered her mouth still remembering that the household was asleep. She bit into his palm and he pulled it away. She had drawn blood. She continued riding him like a dam rodeo while his vision blurred and his limbs went numb from excruciating pleasure.

" Shhhh, Inuyasha! It here! Oh God!" She grabbed her breast and threw her head back. She growled animalistically before she collapsed on top of him. Inuyasha prayed a silent thank you. He had climaxed about 4 times and he needed time to recuperate. He couldn't feel his feet any at all and he felt faint. She had been at it for what seemed like hours. He turned to the small table beside the bed and reached for her cell phone. Sliding the top up, he read the digital readout—2:17 am. It _had_ been hours.

" Kagome?"

She grunted. She was half asleep. He could still feel her muscles contracting and relaxing around his shaft inside her. The massaging action proved to be relaxing. He would have to wait until she was fully asleep before he moved. He could hardly believe what had transpired tonight. She had transformed into a beast in front of his very eyes! He looked down at her sprawled across his chest. She looked—human again. Her bluish black hair fanned out over his chest in ruffles and curls. Her eyes fluttered against her rosy cheeks and her mouth was slightly open. She should be drained. Inuyasha moved, she didn't respond. He rolled her over off him and sat up. He head began spinning wildly. He was in need of some sleep but here? He lay back down and thought of his plan of action. Kagome reached out and felt for him. He pulled her over to him and closed his eyes. She nestled up to him and sighed comfortably. He gown hung haphazardly on her slender frame and the hem and ridden up to her waist. He could see her love nest quite clearly and it made him twitch but he was too drained to get aroused again. He looked down at the wrinkles in his shirt of her pulling and twisting at it. He wore no pants or boxers. They had been discarded somewhere during all the wild, rowdy, rambunctious sex. He sighed as she wrapped her legs around his. He'd taken risks before but he just prayed to God, he'd be out of there by daylight.

_**A/N: Bitch done gone mad! She is frigging crazy! She's one of them slave and master in bed with the freaky shit! Well, she got it going on. When can you make a mad feel faint? Hmmm? Didn't think so! Jk! Enjoy it ok. And tell me what you think but make it sweet and short. Some one wrote my like two pages of a review! Thoughtful but annoying! But tell me what you think**_. Love jynxie


	9. Chapter 9

**An Epiphany**

Kagome groaned and stretched in her bed. The sheets felt cool and fresh. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to reclaim her bearings. She yawned and looked at her wall clock. It was after 8, too late to go riding—or to meet Inuyasha. Suddenly all the memories of last night into this morning came flooding back to her. She blushed embarrassingly as she remembered how savage she had been. She looked at the bed where he had lain the previous night. The sheets were neatly fixed. She ran her hand through her hair only to find out that it had been re-braided. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the wall of mirrors before she burst into a fit of laughter. Her hair was in two very unkempt braids that were frayed at the end. Inuyasha had attempted to fix her up during the night. She looked at her body. She wore his flannel shirt and not her silk nightgown. The shirt hung to her like clothes on a scarecrow, proving the vast difference between his frame and hers. Still laughing she twirled around giddily before collapsing. She couldn't explain it but she felt happy. A small cough interrupted her; she turned to see Sota standing in the doorway.

" What do you want brat?"

He walked into her room and stood feebly looking at her. " I heard noise last night and then a while ago, it sounded as if you were crying. You ok?"

Kagome stared at him remorsefully. " Yeah I am. Nothing's wrong with me. I was laughing, not crying."

" What were you laughing about so early in the morning?"

She rose steadily and dusted herself off. " Funny dream. And why are you in my room?"

" Whose shirt is that?"

" Get out of my room brat!"

He scuttled to the door then stopped. " I'm not stupid you know. I know some guy was here last night. I head ya'll talking."

" So now you've stooped to the level of eavesdropping?"

" Ya'll were loud."

" So you gonna tell your mom now?"

" She's your mom too. And I will tell her when it suits me too."

" Ahh. Blackmail. Crude but effective." She gave him a jaundiced look. He returned it with an icy stare. " Sota, get out of my room." She said coolly but with enough to threaten him. He scrunched his face before disappearing on the opposite side of her door. Kagome huffed before storming off into her bathroom.

" Yashi, get up! Aren't you going to work today?" Sango shoved him in the bed. He grumbled before opening his eyes.

" No. I'm tired. Leave me alone!"

" Tired from what? Sleeping?" She shoved him some more. He didn't move. He lay sprawled out on his back across the bed. Sango sat on the side of the bed and did her last resort to get him up. She grabbed his nipples and twisted them, " I said get up!"

" Sango!!!" He jumped up in the bed. He grabbed his chest in defense.

" What is it? What's the big emergency for me to get up?!"

" Work. You need to go to work."

" No I don't." He shot back. " I own the damn place, I set my own damned hours! And this morning I feel like taking the day off!"

" But today is the day the contractor for the new restaurant is flying in for the meeting. Today is the ground breaking service."

Inuyasha gave her a blank stare without blinking. " What time is it?"

" Umm, " she looked at her wrist watch. " It 15 past 8."

He rolled to the side of the bed and sat on the edge near his sister.

" I need a whole pot of coffee." He rubbed his head.

" You look like hell. What were you up to?"

" Eh. Late night." Sango stood. She was already dressed in her work attire. A sleek cargo pants with hiking boots and a sleeveless green blouse.

" I'm on my way out. Anything you want?"

" You made coffee right?"

" Hmm mm."

" A lot left?"

" More than half the pot."

" Well that's it." Sango walked to the door and leaned on the door jam,

" Don't go back to sleep and don't mess up this deal. Remember, I'm planning on quitting my job."

" Don't hold your breath."

She exhaled in surrender. " Just get your ass to work." She walked out. Inuyasha placed his index finger and his thumb to the pounding at the top of his nose bridge. The pounding lessened but didn't dissipate. He was tempted – badly –to lie back down and go back to sleep but he couldn't. Damn it. He stood and wobbled over to the bathroom for a shower.

Kagome sat down at the table and looked at her dysfunctional family. Sota sat eating cereal and her mother was eating toast and cream. Kagome was starved due to prior strenuous activity but she settled for a bagel with cream cheese and orange juice. Breakfast with her father was never this weird or awkwardly uncomfortable. It was filled with laughter and stifled yawning that led to more laughter. The day's activities were planned there and a lot of family love happened there.

' _Pass the butter honey.'_

' _Rumiko dear, you know better than that. Those biscuits have enough butter on them.'_

' _Sure. Tasteless butter. Now I know why they call it I cant believe its not butter. Because its not. Doesn't even taste remotely like butter.'_

' _Well just endure the taste. Those biscuits are oven fresh and you needn't put any butter on them. Think how insulted the cook would be.'_

'_How would he know?'_

_The breakfast continued on until Kagome shoved a piece of bacon up her nose._

'_Kagome! No! Rumiko, stop her!'_

' _Its all in good fun honey. ' He turned to his 9 year old daughter. ' Don't play with your food. You want to eat your boogers?"_

'_No daddy.'_

'_Put that piece of Bacon to the side of your plate. Or give it to Buyo if he'll eat it."_

" _But I want it."_

" _Then you shouldn't have shoved it up your nose. If you don't eat it, I'll take you to the toy store or I'll carry you riding.'_

' _Dear, you're spoiling her.' Her mother retorted._

' _Good, princesses should be spoilt.'_

Kagome drained the last of her orange juice and began to get up from the table.

" Wait Kagome." Her mother called out. " I was thinking we could go tour the town today."

" What's to see?" She replied hotly.

"Montana has a lot of sight seeing. Its only for today." Her tone was final.

" Be ready by 10."

" Can I drive myself?"

" No. It's a family outing. We're taking the limo."

" Whatever." She walked away. What the hell could you see from a damn limo? The glass was tinted pitch black! It was just about to nine. She could still do some stuff before she got ready. She went to change to go down to the pool.

" Mr. Davies, Mr. Pearson, Mr. Wolfe. Good morning gentlemen." Inuyasha extended his hand to shake the three older men hands as the stood in his office. The office had been properly cleaned and it sparkled like nothing had happened, but Inuyasha couldn't forget the fight he and Kagome had on the floor. He shook his guests hands firmly before motioning to them to have a seat. They sat down and looked around. " I trust you had a most comfortable flight over here?"

" Yes we did Mr.---"

" Inuyasha. Just call me Inuyasha. If we'll be working together, we should know each other on a personal level."

" Ahh well, yes Inuyasha. Now your restaurant. You have made the first budget payment and we would like to start working by tomorrow." Said Mr. Davies

" Tomorrow? Wow. That's quick." He said surprised.

" We have a two month deadline. The company has a huge project to start in October in New York. " Mr. Pearson replied succinctly. " In fact, we were hoping you could fly to Texas tomorrow to the ground breaking."

" Um, ok." He said timidly. It was sudden and out of the way but it was for his franchise. " Tomorrow what time?"

" At 10." Mr. Wolfe responded. The three gentlemen rose. The short meeting seemed to be adjourned. Inuyasha slipped around the table to walk the men to the door. After formal goodbyes, the men left. Inuyasha told his assistant that he was going out for the day. Jumping into his car, he drove home to pack.

" Christ! I'm so fucking bored!" Kagome screamed out. Her mother snapped a picture then turned to her.

" If you would look, then you wouldn't be so bored."

" Its just a huge rock! I'm not blind, I see it, but it's still just a fucking huge rock!"

" Actually," The guide offered timidly, " it's the one of America's largest network of dry cave systems."

Kagome sighed dramatically. " No matter what it is, it's still just a huge rock!"

" Kagome, just try and enjoy it. Do it for mom." Sota said pleadingly. She ignored him. Looking down at her watch, she groaned. They had been looking at the caves for most of the day; it was already 3:30. She bore it for another hour before her mother finally got ready to leave.

Inuyasha stared out the window of the plane. He sat comfortably in first class waiting for their arrival. He hated flying. If he had the choice, he would have driven here but he needed to be there by 10. He left out without telling Sango. He left a note with all the info, his flight number, his hotel and when he'd be back. Screwing a bit, he thought he should have told Kagome but surprisingly, he didn't have her cell number! He was having an affair with a girl who he didn't have any way of contacting! His thoughts were shattered when the pilot announced that they would be arriving in 5 minutes. Kicking his duffel bag at his feet, he buckled his seat belt and sat back for the second worst part of flying, the landing.

" What the hell you mean he's not here?!" Kagome screeched. She had been on edge all day since her very _entertaining_ ' rock watching'. She needed some excitement in her life and now, but Inuyasha was gone. Sango sat bored at the kitchen island eating a pear and watching the evening news.

" Exactly what I just said. He's not here."

" Maybe I should rephrase that. Where the hell is he?!"

Sango pointed to the refrigerator and went back to her pear. Kagome looked over at the sleek side-by-side to see a note pinned on it. Walking over to the note, she read it:

'Sango. Have to leave. Business trip. 

Be back in five to seven days.

Lasagna in the fridge. Don't burn the house down.

Staying at the Shikon Hotel, suite 19. Call if anything.

Flight AA1019, leaves at 5: 45 pm

I'll call when I reach.

_Five to seven days! By then it will be the end of July!_ Kagome scoffed and turned from the fridge. " You mind if I stay until he calls?"

" Knock yourself out." Sango replied still lost in some silly sitcom that was now playing. Kagome sat down on a bar stool and began playing with her phone. About 10 minutes later, the house phone rang. She watched as Sango picked up the cordless wall phone,

" Hello?" She asked the receiver bored. " Glad you're there safe." A pause. " Bring back something for me." A brief laugh. " I won't. And what you mean don't burn the house down? I'm not that retarded in the kitchen!" Another pause. " Wait Yashi, hold on a minute." She stretched the phone to Kagome who smiled deviously as she took it from Sango. Spinning on the bar stool, she spoke in a feigned sweet voice,

" Hi Yashi."

"…Kagome?"

" Aww, you remember me."

" I'm lost. What are you getting at?"

She sighed. " I really appreciate you getting off your fat ass and flying half way across the fucking country without telling me!"

" Whoa. Stop. When since were you and I joined at the hip? I live my life and you live yours. I'm at no obligation to say when I'm leaving and where I'm going."

That burned but Kagome wouldn't let him know that. She was silent. He continued. " Anyways. I don't have a number for you so I don't have any means of contacting you. You could have come by the restaurant. I was there until 3."

" I was out."

" So how was I supposed to tell you? It was a sudden thing. I didn't know I was leaving."

" Well you could have left a note." She sounded slightly hurt.

" I did."

" For Sango, not me."

" Well she is my sister. You are…"

" Are what?"

" Nothing."

" Nothing!!! I'm nothing to you?!"

" No, I meant forget it!"

" Then what am I?"

" Look Kagome. I have to be up early in the morning. Night."

" Wait—" But he had already hung up. She was pissed. Pressing the off button, she fumed. Sango looked at her with general disinterest. " Bitch hung up the phone in my ears!" Sango smiled and turned back to the TV. Kagome stood up. " I'm gone Sango, thanks for the company." She said sarcastically. Sango uttered something before Kagome slipped out the kitchen and out the front door.

Kagome lay on a floater in the middle of the pool half asleep. She had been reading but had gotten bored. She wanted to improve her tan and so wore the tiniest bikini she owned. The plain blue top barely covered her breast and was held up by two almost invisible straps around her neck and back. The bottom was a French cut which did little to hide her ass much less her…

" Hey Kagome, long time no see."

Kagome didn't have to open her eyes. That awful drawl, she could pick it up anywhere.

" Yes Collin?"

" Nothing, its just fancy seeing you around here. You usually gone before 10. It's a sight for sore eyes to see you enjoying the property."

She opened her eyes behind her oversized shades and saw him standing at the edge of the pool with a huge hat on his head. He wore loose pants and an opened shirt. Sitting up, she lifted the shades.

" Don't you have some stalls to muck, I mean, horses shit a lot don't they?"

" Nope. Day off. Someone's got that covered."

" Huh. Day off eh? What do you do on your day off? I would believe that cleaning up shit is your life."

" Surprisingly no. I do enjoy other activities other that cleaning shit." He said with an air of humor. Kagome struggled to keep a straight face. Inuyasha, Sango and Collin were the only people she knew who could tolerate her. Loosing her battle, she flashed him a pearly white grin. Jumping off the floater bed into the water, she swam to the edge of the pool.

" So what do you want to do on your day off?"

" Are you asking me on a date Ms. Higurashi?"

" If you think so."

He placed his finger to his lip as a sign of deep thought. Before smiling.

" County Fair."

" Eww. Isn't that where they showcase cows and pigs and barnyard animals? No thanks."

" Its not only that. There's rides and foods. Plus it's my day off and that's where I wanna go." He pouted his lips childishly. It was amazing that he was 19 and acting that way.

" Don't do that. You make it sound like it's your birthday. Anyways, you had me from you said food. Pass my towel. I have nothing better to do."

After Kagome had changed into some jeans and a shirt, she and Collin spent the day at the fair eating cotton candy and then puking it up on the rides. It was something after 4 when they came back. It was actually fun and Collin promised he would bring here there again. After they parted ways, Kagome went to the huge TV room in the house and watched a movie until she fell asleep.

Inuyasha dropped into the huge bed in the suite. He was pooped. He spent the whole day meeting and greeting people he didn't know. They had a small ceremony to start the building, which had taken up most of the day. But after that, he carried one of the contractor's—Mr. Wolfe he remembered—daughter to some fancy club because she had some liking for him. However, she was as dull as… there wasn't even a comparison. She spent the whole night snuggling up to him and all she could talk about was the wine store she worked at. Inuyasha was a fan of wine but there was a limit. She was a year younger than him with the brain of a 12 year old. Face wise, she was ok. A slim blond with blue eyes, but he spent the night trying to get away from her. He couldn't. She insisted they danced on the crowded dance floor where she stepped on his feet in order to stay close to him. After he had driven her home, she tried to get in a kiss but Inuyasha talked his way out of that and, unfortunately, into a second date. He kicked off his shoes and felt his feet throb. Heels were not kind to him. He laid there for awhile making his mind wander until it wandered back to Kagome. He wondered what she was doing. She was much more exciting to talk to with her dirty attitude. There was never any monotony in their conversations. Smiling to himself, he remembered he had hung up the phone on her. She would be pissed at him. Perfect. He was tempted to call Sango to get her number for him but he decided against it. Plus it was late. Picking up the phone, he ordered up some dinner before hopping off to the shower.

On his second date with the blond chick, Inuyasha did something. He called her Kagome. She looked at him across the table of the Italian restaurant they were at.

" My name is Amanda. Amanda Wolfe."

" I know, that's what I said."

" No, you called me Kagome."

" Sorry. Spaced out."

" Am I wasting my time? I mean, do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Inuyasha thought long and hard but before he could come to conclusion, the words slipped out of his mouth.

" Yeah I do." _What? Didn't you tell Kagome couple nights before that ya'll not connected at hips and now you calling her your woman?_

" You should have told me that before he agreed to take me out."

" I apologize Amanda. But I thought it was a friendly date."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Inuyasha felt bad. " Maybe I should explain." She looked at him. " She's not really my girlfriend. We have a developing relationship but its not anything."

" Oh. Its in the beginning stages." She smiled with understanding.

" Maybe we should leave now."

" Let me get the check." Inuyasha was worried. Here he was passing up a beautiful young lady to a teenager who was leaving for a country half way across the world at the end of summer. She probably didn't even have the same feelings he had for her. Man was he stupid. After driving Amanda home, he walked her to her door. He pushed his hands in his pockets.

" I'm really sorry about tonight."

" No problem." She pulled out a business card from her bag and placed it in his shirt pocket. " Call me if things don't work out." She stepped closer and brushed her lips on his. Smiling, she opened her door and walked in. Inuyasha looked at the closed door. _When did women become so… authoritative?_ He walked back to his rental car and drove back to his hotel. He was leaving two days from now. Amanda would be a thing of the past and he would have to face the wrath that was Kagome.

_**A/N: I had to put some distance between them. They were getting too comfy with each other. Plus it adds to the drama. Well, I'm starting the next chapter soon so I'll update soon too.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to face the music**

Inuyasha opened the front door to his house and threw his duffle bag onto the floor.

" Sango?!" He shouted.

" In the kitchen nii-san."

He walked to the kitchen and nearly tripped over his own feet at Kagome at the stove.

" What the…?! Sango! When I said don't burn down the house, I meant it!"

" Shut up. I'm teaching Kagome how to cook. Can you believe she's never looked after a meal herself?"

" I can. But you can't cook either."

" I can enough not to starve until you came back. Like you expected the lasagna to last the whole 7 days."

" It was big enough."

" For both of us?"

" Us who?"

" Kagome has been over since you left. We've been having dinner."

All this time he hadn't said anything to Kagome who stood with her back to him stirring something in a pot.

" Oh. I thought you'd have survived off frozen dinners or take out."

" I'm not going to live with you forever. As soon as I get Miroku to propose to me, I'll be out of your hair." She rarely spoke of her long time boyfriend Miroku, an old high school friend who lived in California. There long distance relationship was one of love. Inuyasha didn't see how it lasted over the years, 6 years to be exact. He was almost sure he was cheating but he never said that to Sango at the risk of getting his ass kicked and being castrated.

" Good riddance when you're gone."

" Shut up." She smiled slyly. " Speaking of which, I should go call him." With that she bounded off to her bedroom. Inuyasha sighed. It was time to face the music. He turned to Kagome.

" Kagome—"

" Could use a little more salt but its good! I can't believe I made Macaroni and cheese!" She was grinning from ear to ear. " Wanna taste it?"

That wide smile was weirding him out. He walked over to her.

" Maybe another time. Why have you been here every evening?"

" I don't understand? I was spending time with my friend. Sango and I have been having lots of fun together!"

He stepped closer to her. " You missed me didn't you?" He would break down her façade.

" What do you mean? I wish you were here to help me cook but missing you…?"

One more step and he was directly in front of her. Her smile faltered and she took a step back.

" You don't want to cook. You hate manual labor. You were waiting on me to call again weren't you?"

" Now Inuyasha." She stepped back until her back was to the fridge. She looked around for an escape. " I am not in need of your company so much that I would wait around for your call."

" Hmm. Well, I'll be honest. I missed you." His voice was seductive.

" You did?" She asked surprised. He cleared the space between them.

" Hmm mm. And the night before I left, I couldn't stop thinking about that." He watched as a blush ran up her neck to her face. Her skin was slightly darker but he could still see the color. " I wish you had been there to share that huge bed with me at the hotel." Kagome took a side step but he closed off the space. " Oh no you don't. No running. Right here. Talk to me and stop lying to me and you."

Kagome's face turned a deep red, but not from embarrassment. Anger rose to her face.

" Inuyasha! If you wanted me to share your bed, you would have said so. I would have enjoyed coming with you! But no, you hung up the phone on me dipshit!"

" I thought you were going to yell some more at me. I was tired."

" You're a real asshole, you know that?" She began to push him away but he simply placed his weight on her. He moved in to kiss her but she moved her head. " Fuck you Inuyasha. I'm going home."

Inuyasha lifted his hands and held her slender face in place as he went in for a second attempt to kiss her. He had mental prepared for the verbal assault he would receive. Now, he just wanted to kiss her. She tried to fight but he easily held her in place and kissed her firmly. She didn't return his kiss but he did it anyway. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled at it before letting it go. He looked at her keenly. Her eyes had been reduced to slits. She whispered quietly,

" I hate you Inuyasha. I really do."

" Prove it." He eased up of her, giving her ample opportunity to walk away but instead she stood there glaring at him. Inuyasha thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen standing there in her black mini jeans skirt, blac long, sleeved skin-tight blouse and shin high black booties. Her hair was let out with silver scull and cross bone berets holding it out of her face. Her only jewelry were small diamond knobs in her three piercing in her ears, each knob getting smaller as they progressed up her ear, forming a neat curve of diamonds on her ear lobe. It was the first time he had seen her in any make up at all, even if it were just some black eyeliner and lip-gloss. She was stunning. " Leave if you want to. There's the door." He waved his hand to the living room. Kagome stood her ground. She looked down at the floor and began kicking the tile absently. Inuyasha smiled and sat down on the bar stool closest to him.

" Lets start over again. Did you miss me?"

" Yes." She muttered feebly.

" I did miss you. Come here." His voice had a commanding tone to it. Kagome began to move as if being led by some string. She didn't even look up from the floor but soon she was in front of Inuyasha. He used his index finger to lift her face by tucking it under her chin. Her face was expressionless. Her eyes were closed. Inuyasha hadn't prepared for this kind of submission. " What's the matter Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" Her piercing brown eyes flew open. " Tell me… about your parents."

" Waa..?" He was totally caught off guard. She moved in closer until she was nestled between his knees. " That's kinda out of the blue Kagome."

" You expected to have a shouting match with me didn't you?"

" Well, yeah." He replied unsure of himself.

" I'm tired Inuyasha. I just want to talk, quietly."

" You're creeping me out Kagome. Are you ok?"

" No." She bent her head and kissed him softly. His heart fluctuated.

" My dad," she began. " he used to tell me all the time that I was a princess. He used to tell me that there was one guy, my prince, out there. He said that until that prince came along, he'd protect and keep me. He didn't. He didn't protect me from the rest of the world. He died. I wanted to go with him, and I tried. There was no one to protect me from myself. I have never opened up to anyone. Ever. " She paused. Inuyasha looked at her but said nothing. She sighed.

" What I'm about to say, I haven't said since my father's death. I probably won't say it again so listen." She placed his face between her open palms. " I love you Inuyasha. I don't care if you don't return the feeling but it had to be said. I have had time to think it over while you were gone and I kept coming back to the same conclusion. It's almost time for me to go home and I could never leave without telling you. I want you to—" He cut her off with a kiss. It was the only way he'd get her to shut up. She sighed and melted against him. He pulled back.

" Kagome..."

" Don't spoil it asshole. Instead, take me upstairs and show me how much you miss me."

The sky outside was deep purple as daylight ended. Kagome pulled off her blouse and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Inuyasha sat on the edge if the been and watched her strip. She pulled her skirt and shimmied out of it. She stood in her black thong and boots. Her skin had an even bronzed color but her breast were still milky from the last time he remembered. She walked over to him and knelt down.

" Did you lock the door?" She asked quietly.

" Hmm hm." He replied.

" Good." She was clearly speaking of the incident in his sister's room. She unbuttoned the first button and kissed the skin exposed there. She did that until his shirt was fully unbuttoned. She slowly slid it off his shoulders. Next she unbuckled his belt and pants. He rose up steadily as she pulled them down to his knees and left him to kick them off. She looked at his shaft that stood at attention. It was ridged and throbbing with desire. She took it in her hand and stoked it. Inuyasha's breathing became ragged. Not wanting to delay herself anymore, she stood and crawled onto the bed behind him. She waited for him to follow. He did immediately. He positioned him between her knees and lowered his lips to the nape of her neck and kissed her there. He kissed the hollow at her throat and made his way up to her lips. He kissed her long and deep. Inuyasha made no haste. He intended to have her slowly, to savor her, to make it last. Kagome reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him into the kiss more. Simultaneously, he used a single hand to remove her underwear, not that it was of any bother. It barely covered anything. He touched her gently at her center. It was hot and moist. They hadn't done much but she was ready for him. He slipped a single finger in and felt her muscles close around his finger. She moaned against his lips. She ran a trail down his back—no nails, just her fingertips. It sent shivers down his spine and through his entire body. He took his hand away and rose up to make his move. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, she was slightly sweating even though the room had ac. Instead of his usual plunge, Inuyasha took his time entering. He took his time to fill her, the way he would with a virgin. She sighed softly but never looked away from his liquid fire eyes. His silver hair showered her face as he struggled to keep from plunging into her. When he finally filled her completely, he kissed her again. He slowly began smooth even thrusts. Slowly, just enjoying the small ripples of pleasures rolling through his body. Slowly, just enjoying the feeling of her gripping his shaft like a vice. Slowly, just enjoying her struggle to keep herself from raking her hand down his back. He lifted his lips from hers and looked at her. Her eyes were closing slowly.

" No, don't. Keep your eyes open."

He eyes flew open and she smiled as her breath began coming in short gasps. He increased his tempo a bit and watched her face change to shock. Her eyes began to flutter close again. " Kagome! Look at me. Don't you dare close your eyes. " She opened them. He laid down atop her and continued his movements. He couldn't take his own advice and soon his eyes shut. Kagome began moaning. She was muttering softly as she pulled her fingers through his silver tresses. Inuyasha liked this feeling. It was different. He was making love and not just having sex. It was a new thing to him.

Kagome's moans escalated and were steadily getting louder. Inuyasha covered her mouth with is own to subdue the noise. He kissed her but she still continued moaning. She was reaching her apex of pleasure. She pulled on his hair in an attempt to free her mouth to scream. She pulled and pulled but to no avail. Inuyasha felt a familiar light headed feeling and numbness come to him. It was his own climax. It was the first time he was climaxing with her. A memorable moment. He moved his lips and growled as he felt his release, same time Kagome let out an ear-shattering scream. He held still as he poured himself into her. Soon he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily. He had taken it slow with her. It was usually the foreplay that took up majority of the time but this time, it was the actual act of sex. It was amazing to actually experience the crescendo of pleasure as he slowly rode it with her. He felt more exhausted than when if he had rushed it. He wanted to go again, and he would. As soon as they both recuperated. He rolled off her and laid on his back next to her. She was breathing heavily. He was almost worried she couldn't breath until her breathing eventually regulated. They laid there in silence. Kagome sat up and reached down to her feet. She unzipped her boots and threw them across the room.

" Why are you just taking off your boots?"

" Because at first, I thought –" She paused. " I'm staying tonight. I'm not leaving you."

" The whole night? What about your mother?"

" What about her? She won't worry. Remember I have been sleeping over here a couple nights." She turned to him. In the dark, he could only see her silhouette. He guessed she was smiling.

" If you're going to stay the whole night, we should get some food. You'll need the energy for the rest of the night."

Inuyasha smiled at his own insinuation. It was going to be a long night.

_**A/N: I was watching bleach while I was writing this. I know its short but I didn't want to add anything else to this chapter. It might ruin the ambience and the illusion set. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope there are no errors. I have this thing against proof reading, dunno why but I hate it! Even in exams, I never proof read. Even I must admit, it was kinda weird how Kagome behavied in the kitchen but I needed her to have some kind of revelation. It will all tie in later, I promise. By the way, just to make sure you're with me, it's the end of July for them. They only have one more moth to pull everything together. Will update soon**_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Separate**

Inuyasha stood over the stove. The sound of frying bacon echoed through the kitchen. Kagome sat at the island counter drinking some strong brewed coffee. It had been a tiring night for both of them; there was hardly any sleep. After eating Kagome's Mac and cheese, they had gone back to bed and made love over and over. Inuyasha placed a plate in front of Kagome with eggs bacon and Toast before sitting on the stool beside her. He was shirtless in shorts while Kagome was parading around in one of his t-shirts. Sango came down the stairs in a pinstriped black pantsuit. She looked rather professional. She glided into the kitchen and stopped short.

" Oh. Ya'll are up. I'm impressed; I thought ya'll would be knocked out for the rest of the day seeing how the two of you went at it last night. How I slept it's a wonder. Did you get any sleep? " She inquired nosily.

" Sango. Aren't you late for work?"

" Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was reassigned. I'm going to be working in the lab now. No more digging up of rocks for me. Well at least for a while. Like my suit?" She spun daintily on her stiletto heels. Kagome, who had the mug to her mouth flashed her a quick thumbs up. Inuyasha nodded slowly. Sango walked over to the fridge after being satisfied with the response. She pulled it took out a pop tart. " I'll catch some food at work. Ya'll don't kill yourself ok? And Kagome, some honey and lime would be good for your throat. I'm sure its sore from all that screaming." She smiled and bounded out of the kitchen. Kagome stared at her as she left. How did she know she had a sore throat? She hadn't said a word but good morning since she woke. Smiling, she turned to Inuyasha, sleepy eyed and all. Inuyasha looked at her. Her hair stuck out in places she had slept on and it was frizzy all around. There were faint darkness under her eyes from lack of sleep, or it could have been her eyeliner smudge. She was drowning in his shirt and her long sleek legs flowed from under the shirt to hover above the ground. Inuyasha felt a twinge. He was steadily being aroused, even though she was in that dishelved condition. She yawned to show off all her molars. She hadn't said anything to him except morning since she woke. He decided to test Sango's theory.

" You want me to make you that honey and lime mix?"

She nodded slowly but her eyes smiled. So her throat was busted! " Your throat is bothering you much?" She nodded again. " Since when?"

" I think it was round three in the morning, on our 4th round."

He was shocked. Her voice had been reduced to nothing more than a dry whisper. It sounded like a rouge wind blowing over dry leaves. He should have noticed her voice going hoarse but his memory was blurred.

" Why didn't you say something to me?"

" Didn't really care. And I didn't want you to worry."

He turned to the cupboard that held the jar of honey and took a lime from the fruit basket. After combining them, he gave her a small amount in a teacup. She tasted it experimentally as he reclaimed his seat beside her.

" Ewww. Its nasty."

" What does it taste like?"

" Its too sweet but too sour at the same time." She stuck her tongue out in distaste. Inuyasha chuckled and turned to his breakfast that was steadily getting cold. Kagome down the rest of the potion and turned back to her breakfast. She could have sworn he was lost in the TV that was playing the morning news until he spoke to her.

" My mom was the most amazing woman ever."

" Huh?" She was genuinely confused.

" Yesterday, you asked me about my parents." He paused. Kagome munched on a bacon strip. Taking her hint, he continued. " She always took care of me and even when I didn't understand why the villagers treated me so cold, she was always there to comfort me."

" Villagers?" Her voice was regaining some of its normality.

" I'm native to Japan just like you are. I lived in a small town up north, far from Tokyo. Anyways, it turns out my Dad was an elite royal from England and the people feared and disliked him. According to my mom, he did some evil deeds to the village but stopped when he fell in love with her. He died when I was two and the only thing I have to remember him by is the sword he was knighted with in England when he became an elite royal. The Tetsigua. The people in my village scorned me because I was half and half. Half Japanese and half British. The children teasingly called me a hanyou which basically meant half human, half demon."

" So You and Sango—"

" No, Sango was spared. She was living with our father in England the whole time until he died, then she lived with his brother. It was when my mother decided to move to America I first met her. We were almost 5. Our mom died when we were 12 and were basically charity cases until I was 16 when I got a job and tried to support us. We did get help from our Father's inheritance, which I used to buy this house and start the restaurant. And here we are now."

Kagome thought of her father and how comfortably she had lived after his death. She had had the privilege of having both parents while Inuyasha hadn't. She never had to fend for herself while he had and yet still, she was spoilt rotten while he was happy and never gloomy. How did he do it?

" This was all recent?"

" What, my business and the house? Yeah. About 3 or 4 years now."

" And you are successful and happy?"

" Yeah basically."

Kagome jumped off the stool and ran up the stairs. Inuyasha, not sure of what was happening, hesitantly followed. When he entered his room, he saw her pulling on her clothes and grabbing up her stuff. She pat down her hair and walked past him as if he wasn't there. He held on to her hand as she passed him.

" What the hell?"

" Lemmie go. I'm going home."

" Why? I don't understand."

" Just take your fucking hand off me before I spit in your shitty face!" Her voice was still hoarse but she sounded even more threatening that usual.

He let her go and watched her run down the stairs. He followed to see her turning his living room upside down. He stood at the base of the stairs and crossed his arms watching her. She was muttering. " Keys… keys… keys. Where are my goddamned keys?!" She made a 360 turn before she rushed over to the TV. She scooped up what appeared to be her car keys and ran out the front door without so much as a later. He would make her boil before he attempted to find out what went wrong.

" How could he?!" Kagome shouted to herself in her car. The engine shifted gears and accelerated more as she pressed the gas pedal. " He made a fool of me! Had me talking out about how he doesn't know how I feel when he had it worse off than me! I'm not some charity case! " She felt a heat rise in her throat. No way in hell was she gonna shed any tears for that mongrel, half breed! " He pitied me! He pitied me when he was worse off! I feel like shit." She choked a sob before lifting her foot off the pedal. She slowed to a stop at an intersection. She had no idea where she was driving, she was just driving. She put her head on the steering wheel. What was she going to do now? She hated him for not confiding in her. She hated him for telling her the truth. She hated him for treating her they way he had. She hated that those were all the same reasons she loved him. She remembered vividly telling him she did. She highly regretted it. " Dad…daddy. What should I do?" Her response came in a cacophony of loud horns and blares from the traffic she was holding up. Her dad wasn't there for her. In a time when she needed him most, he wasn't there.

'_What kind of story do you want to hear?"_

' _A princess story.'_

' _Ok. Pull up your covers and listen.'_

' _You can't read without a book daddy.'_

' _With this story I can. I know it by heart. Now listen…' Her father spun a tale of a beautiful princess who had everything her heart desired. She had love and was the most cherished princesses in the world._

' _Where is this princess now?'_

' _She should be sleeping now.'_

'_What's her name. Does she have a name?'_

' _Kagome Higurashi.'_

' _Me?'_

' _Yes you. Now go to sleep. We need to sleep so we can visit mommy in the hospital tomorrow.' He kissed her and stood to leave the room._

' _Daddy?"_

' _Yes princess?'_

' _I love you very very much. I love you for ever.'_

' _You know I love you Kagome. Princess.'_

Kagome began to drive again. Her face was wet with tears for her father, that's what she told herself. She missed him terribly. She wanted his company and his advice. She wanted his love. She used one hand a wiped her eyes. Looking for any familiar road signs, she drove home.

Kagome walked into the foyer then to the library. It was early, still morning. Her mother should be in one of these rooms. Jackpot. She spotted her curled up in a chair reading a hard cover leather bounded book.

" Umm, mother? Mom?" She tested the words on her lips. She never called her mom. Her mother looked up from her book and immediately her face was stricken with worry.

" Kagome! What is it?! Come here!" Kagome forgot her game plan to stand firm and just gain comfort from her presence. She ran across the room and fell into her mother's arms and cried. After crying for a good 5 minutes she was reduced to a sniveling mess. Her mother rocked her gently. " I'm not going to ask you what the problem is."

" I miss him."

" Rumiko."

" Daddy."

" I can never replace him Kagome, but I can try to be an alternative."

She sobbed again. " You did well mom." She stood and wiped her eyes. That was it. Nothing more. " Thanks." She walked out of the room leaving her mother stunned.

Inuyasha drove up circular driveway of the enormous mansion. He parked his car and jumped out. He briskly walked up to the door and rang the bell. It was a little after 7. She should have had time to cool down. A stiff man opened the door.

" Yes?"

" Kagome please."

He shoved his hands into his pockets as the man reached for a wall phone.

" Ms. Higurashi. A visitor. Please hold. Who should I say it is?

" Inuyasha."

He turned back to the phone and muttered his name into it. A long pause before he hung up the phone.

" Ms. Higurashi is not seeing any visitor."

He turned and walked back outside. He wasn't about to provoke her. He was simply going to leave it.

Kagome wrapped her hands around her knees and blankly watched the television in her room. He had come to visit. That was what mattered, even if she didn't want to see him, he came. She sighed and rested her chin on her knees. Her hair fell into a shroud around her face, masking it. _Fuck him. I don't need him and his lying ass. It was just a summer thing anyways_. In about 3 weeks time, she'd been on a plane to the sanctity of her home—and her crazy lifestyle. No time to worry about that man and his ways. She lay back in her bed and stared up onto the ceiling. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Go away Inuyasha, just go away. She grabbed her cell phone and searched for Sango's number. She may not have his number but she had his sisters and even though she was like him, she was completely different.

" Sango?"

" Kagome?"

" I know you have work in the morning but—"

" No. What's wrong? Inuyasha came home looking dead. Something happened?"

" Can we talk somewhere?"

" Ummm, the restaurant?"

" Will he be there?"

" No. its on the late shift now. He's in his room. So you want to meet there?"

" Kay."

" See you in 10?"

" Ok." She hung up. Kagome had no idea what she was doing. She needed someone to talk to. Not her mom, not Sota, not blogging. A girl who understood and could talk back. Sango fit the bill.

" You gonna tell me what happened?" Sango sipped some herbal tea at a corner table in her brother's restaurant. Kagome sat across from her tapping her teacup, which she hadn't tasted yet.

" I dunno if I should or if you'd even understand."

" Try me. I bet I would."

Kagome stared down into her cup and swished the dark hazel colored liquid around. Hazel. Inuyasha's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she gave Sango a recap of her background and how Inuyasha came into play, which caused the problem they were in right now. Sango sipped her tea nonchalantly and soaked in the situation. Slowly she put the cup down and stared Kagome in the eyes. Kagome held her breath, afraid of the response that was coming. Sango sighed heavily.

" My brother is an idiot!"

Kagome exhaled. " Tell me about it. But that's not the point. The whole point is that I'm shocked he treated me like a charity case when ya'll—no offence to you—were worse off than me!"

Sango shrugged. " None taken. I really don't think he did it on purpose. Maybe when you told him that you loved him, you scared him. Maybe this is all some sort of tactic."

" I scared me too but you don't see me over reacting!"

" As I said, he's an idiot."

Kagome took her first sip of her now cold tea. " I just wished he had told me all that shit from the beginning."

" I thought he did. But in all fairness Kagome, you didn't really tell him everything either."

" But he has a fairly good idea. That's good enough."

" Eh. He's a guy, so that's not enough for him. You would have to spell it out."

Kagome pushed the tea aside and linked her fingers in thought. Sango drained the last of her tea and motioned for one of the waiters to come over. Kagome thought about everything that had happened over the last 5 weeks, from their accidental meeting to last night. Sango ordered some finger sandwiches and turned to Kagome who was now tapping her fingertips together.

" What do you think I should do? You should know, he's your brother."

" Exactly, he's my brother. I don't know him in the way you do. I've never even thought of screwing him."

They shared a small laugh. But soon Kagome was solemn again.

" What was your first instinct to do Kagome?"

" Run from him and avoid him." She said without hesitation.

" Then maybe that's what you should do. Absence is good for mind clearing."

" I don't have time for that Sango. I leave at the end of the month. Its now or never."

" Sounds to me like you want to talk to him."

" I do but I can't. I don't want to face him. I'm…embarrassed."

" Embarrassed? Of what?"

" Beats me. I just feel stupid for letting him pet me around like a sick puppy."

Sango began to laugh hard. She even reached the point of slamming the table.

" He wasn't pitying you! He's like that all the time!!! I tell him all the time he needs to man up! Trust me kagome," she breathed in deeply to express her seriousness. " he didn't treat you like any sick thing. That's just how he is."

Kagome looked down into her cup. There was silence for a minute before Kagome looked at her phone. It was just after 9.

" My birthday is in a weeks time. I want to have a little thing. Nothing too big since I don't know much people but a little party. You wanna help me plan it?"

" Sure. I love this kinda stuff."

" Great. I'm going to go home now. You staying?"

" Yeah. I ordered some food and I'm waiting for it."

" Lemmie pay for it since I was the one who forced you out of your bed."

" I wasn't in bed. You didn't force me and I never pay for anything at this restaurant. I get free service." She flashed her a smile. Kagome returned the smile and waved as she walked out. Sango laughed to herself. Her idiot brother had to deal with a moody girl. She had known from the beginning that this was going to be exciting. She smiled sneakingly as a plan formulated in her head, and this party was going to be the perfect opportunity.

_**A/N: I wonder what Sango is going to do. She seems crazy to me. It won't be anything drastic but whatever it is better come soon. Kagome's bags are packed to go back home! Do something Inuyasha! Get up off your fat ass!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Back to basics

Kagome served the small green ball and watched it sail over the net. Sota slapped it with his racquet and sent it sailing into the net. Kagome threw her racquet down.

" Sota! You telling me that all those lessons you took did nothing? You play like it's your first time."

" Its… its… The sun's in my eye. I want the other side of the court!" he wined.

" Blah blah blah. No matter how you put it or where we play, imma still whoop your ass."

" No! I'll prove it! Change courts."

" Ok. Whatever."

She picked up the racquet, walked to the net and did a graceful jump over it as Sota walked around grumpily. Her white skirt flew up to show her white tights and smooth tanned legs. The tiny skirt might has well have not been there. The white polo shirt hugged her curves delicately and her white sneakers shone in the sunlight. Her hair was in a tight chignon at the nape of her neck, giving her an older look. She landed with ease on the court and twirled her racquet in her hand. " Bring it on runt!" She took some shades out of her breast pocket and put them on. Sota served the ball in one clean stroke. It bounced healthily before Kagome hit it back at moderate speed. Sota seemed to take that opportunity to try and smash the ball at her in a loud grunt but Kagome easily glided over to his shot and returned it with the same speed she had received it. Sota squealed and put up his hands in self-defense as the ball whizzed past his thigh. Kagome laughed.

" You suck Sota." She threw down the racquet again and walked to the side bench for her water. Sota joined her by drinking some weird energy drink and they both just breathed in relief. " I don't see why you're here drinking anything! You weren't doing shit out on the court."

" Was too!" Sota protested. Kagome put her water down and stood up in front of her little brother. She proceeded to tease him by mocking his actions on the court. She put up her hands to shield her face and buckled her knees in a cowardly motion.

" Oh please big sister, so great and awesome. Don't hurt me with your superb tennis skills. Save me from the deadly sun and tiny yellow ball! Ooooh, I'm so scared!" She spoke in a babyish voice. Sota placed his sports drink on the bench, his face red with embarrassment.

" I want a rematch!"

" The first one hardly counts as a match if you only hit the ball once!"

He walked briskly to the court and made his stance, twirling the racquet in his hand professionally. Kagome laughed and stood to join him. But before she could stand properly, a strange man ran to the court with a small camera and a notepad in his hand, and a pencil stuck behind his ears. Kagome only had to look at his facial features to conclude that he was from the Japanese press.

He shouted to her as he scurried onto the court.

" Kagome! Your 18th Birthday party! Who will be there? Are you keeping it in America?!"

Kagome gripped her racquet tightly. The man looked around suspiciously before he took the pencil from behind his ear. Kagome growled at him.

" This is private property. How did you get in here?" She was trying to remain calm. The man only shouted more questions about her party at her.

" Sir, get off my court! You can be fined to the fullest extent of the law!" Her temper was steadily rising. Sota stood stunned on the court watching the scene unfold. It was like watching a train wreck about to happen, in slow motion. The man took his camera and started snapping random shots of her and Sota. He was still shouting questions but there was just a buzz in Kagome's ear, she was blocking him out. Then with out prior notice, Kagome ran to the ball bin and took up tree balls, as much as her hand could hold. She struck her service pose and began firing shots at the man. The first ball hit him in his shoulder. He ignored it. But the more shots she fired the more he backed away. He was getting hit in his face, his stomach, his chest, his shins, and even his groin, once. Soon he fell to the ground in pain grabbing his pelvic region. Kagome strode over to him and stooped down beside him.

" Who are you?"

" Jinmaru Kiyoto." He groaned out.

" And who do you work for?"

" No one. I'm a freelance reporter. I just work and… sell to my highest bidder."

" Oh, so there's no one to pay for a lawyer and a doctor?"

" No." He wheezed out. Kagome stood up.

" Well Jinmaru, get off my fucking property before I call the police and write this in your report, I was nice to you or else you'd be leaving in a stretcher." The man stood quickly and scurried of the court into the direction of the woods. Kagome wondered how she had never thought of that mode of entrance before. She sighed. Now that word of her party had gotten out, people like him would be swarming all over by the end of the week. All the more reason to keep Inuyasha away. She could never let the public know about her summer affair with a half-breed. It was time to get back into the role of the bitchy heiress again. She walked to the steps that led to main house.

" You done for the day Kagome?" Sota shouted after her. She waved her hand in an annoyed gesture and disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Inuyasha finished the last ledger on his desk and place it atop the neat pile at the side of his desk. Looking at his desk clock, he noted the time, 2: 47. He missed lunch. He pressed the intercom on his desk and buzzed his assistant. He told her he was leaving for lunch and that the accounting ledgers were finished and on his desk. He then left and headed home. He reached home and headed for the kitchen. Every now and then her enjoyed eating food he cooked himself instead of from the restaurant. The house was quiet as he cut up the seasoning for the sushi. He turned on the television to quell the silence and continued his feat. After putting the rice to cook, he went into the living room and looked at his mail. His monthly subscription to the Japanese tabloid had arrived. He picked it up and went to sit in the couch. He absently flipped through the spots, news, until a name caught his eyes. The name of a woman he had not seen or heard from since she ran out on him 2 days ago. Kagome. He looked over the article. It was about her upcoming 18th birthday and a speculated party off island, in America. It spoke a bit about her promising movie career and the modeling she had been doing on the side. He turned the page to see a four page spread on her including some revealing and sexy shots where he couldn't imagine her being the bitch they dubbed her to be. After soaking in the pictures, he put down the magazine and thought. _A party? I think I heard Sango talking about helping her with some party. I guess the crowd will help me to get in to talk to her again. But if she still doesn't let me talk and find out what's wrong, that's it. I'm done._ He threw down the tabloid and pressed his fingertips into his temples. This was not worth having a headache over. Granted she made his blood boil and she did warm his bed in a way no other woman had, she had run from him without an explanation. He had told her his life story, something he hadn't told anyone let alone a stranger he'd met a month ago. He chose to divulge that secret in her and she had run. Let her run, he wasn't coming after her. It was better to let it end that way. She was going to leave anyways. But he would go to the party, for one big blow out.

Sango looked at the outside pool area and adjoining tennis courts that had been transformed into a party place. She rested her hands on her hips and smiled. Kagome's idea of planning a party meant hiring a party planner and ordering them around. And the occasionally yes or no to a simple question. All Sango had been there for was to help Kagome with her decision-making. She smiled at Kagome who waved from the pool now covered with some kind of expensive fiberglass and lights from the bottom of the pool reflected various colors through the glass. She wore a plain white sundress that doubled as a nightdress as the day slowly ended. Kagome flapped her hands for Sango to come over and so she did. Kagome pulled a hand through her hair.

" Well, tomorrow's the day. I'll be 18 and throwing this party. Its so stressful to throw a party and when I get back, the party I throw in Japan will be even bigger."

" There's gonna be another party in Japan?

" Yup. For all who can't make it out to this one."

" So people are flying in for this party?"

" A lot. Family, friends, co-workers, producers. Those kinda people."

" Movie stars from Japan. Cool. So this is also like a big summer send off?"

" Yeah, especially since I missed all the parties in Japan." There was a comfortable silence as they took in the air. Kagome turned to Sango and smiled. " How about you spend the night over. I mean, I've been sponging at your house a lot, its time to return the favor, and plus we need to go shopping in the morning. So will you?"

" Yeah, but why do you need me to go shopping with you? I mean, we have completely different taste in clothing."

" No darling. Shopping is one thing I don't need help with. I'm taking you shopping."

" Really? That's great. But I'm afraid our town doesn't have much of a selection when it comes to shoes and clothing."

" Exactly why we need the sleep. We leave at 9 in the morning for New York. Ever been there?"

" Yeah, on work expeditions." She replied flatly. " Wow. Shopping in New York!" Sango's face was flustered. Kagome felt good within herself. She was repaying Sango for being her solace and for being a friend overall. In the little time she had gotten to know her, she had grown attached to her and she knew she'd be very sad when she had to leave her. She also knew she had to pick up a few things for her party seeing she would be changing around 4 times for the night and shopping in New York was always an experience. Kagome snapped her finger to bring back Sango who was staring in to the sky.

" Come on. Lets go get some clothes from your house."

Inuyasha bolted up. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep or how long he was asleep. But the cutting of his sister's Honda's engine had awoken him. He sat up in the couch and rubbed his eyes and waited for her to come in. Soon, she opened the door laughing. She stepped in and Kagome stepped right behind her laughing. Sango stopped and was enveloped by the awkward silence.

" Umm, hey Inuyasha." She scratched her head uncomfortably. " I'm sleeping over Kagome's for the party tomorrow. Just came to pick up some clothes." She headed fro the stairs. " By the way, you look like shit." She bounced up the stairs and disappeared at the top. Kagome closed the door behind her and leaned in the hallway. Inuyasha said nothing but flipped the television on. He leaned back in the couch.

" Big party tomorrow. Happy birthday when it comes."

" Thanks." She replied quietly. " You can come if you want."

" Isn't it invitation only?" he replied disintrestingly.

" The invitation is for Sango and company."

" That's not me."

" I didn't think you'd want to go." She paused thoughtfully and looked on the marble tiling. " Your… your name is on the V.I.P list if you decide to come."

He made no reply to that. Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Looking at her watch, she looked up the stairs waiting for Sango to break the stuffy air so she could get out of there. It was touching 8 and the sun had already set, leaving a cool sultry blue in the air. She began a checklist in her head to keep her mind off Inuyasha who sat nonchalantly in the couch watching _Everybody loves Raymond._

Inuyasha had no idea what was going on on the television. He was watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She stood propped up on the wall in a cool simple white dress and white flip-flops. Her hair was in a loose ponytail slung her shoulder and she wore light makeup. She was staring blankly into space—obviously lost deep in thought. He wanted to get into the subject of what- the- hell- was- her –problem but decided against it. He concluded that silence was the best remedy and she seemed to be working out in her head anyways. He watched Sango barrel down the stairs with a small duffel bag.

" Sorry I took so long. Had to find the perfect shopping outfit." She winked at Kagome. _Bitch! She took her own sweet time to get me and Kagome talking. Well, dear sister. You loose. Your plan failed. We didn't talk._ Kagome smiled weakly, opened the door and disappeared through it. Sango turned to her brother.

" You coming tomorrow?"

" I have work."

" You own the place. Take the day off. It's to wish her a happy birthday and see her off. After tomorrow, she only has a week left here! Come on!"

" Maybe I'll come later on in the night."

" Whatever. I'm gone." She bounced over to the couch and kissed him on his forehead. " Don't mess up Inuyasha. Love ya." She disappeared through the front door and soon an engine was heard receding down the driveway. What did she mean don't mess up?

" Kagome. You planning on talking to him anytime soon?"

Kagome leaned out the window of the passenger seat of Sango's car. She pulled her head in as she heard the question. " I don't know. It was kinda awkward tonight and he doesn't seem to care so why should I?"

" You can't listen to him. He loves to pretend to be Mr. Macho man when he's actually a wimp. You have to talk to him first."

" If he comes to the party… I'll talk to him. Deal?"

" You're not doing this for me. Its for you."

Kagome looked at her for a second before shoving her head back out the window.

Sango stared out the window of the tiny plane. They were over New York and were about to land. Kagome had slept the entire way even though it was just an hour. But then again, she did go to bed late from being on her computer. Sango looked at the other occupants of the plane: Two guards, two men to help with the bags and a lady to 'assist' Kagome. She looked over at Kagome who was just rousing from her sleep. What kind of life was she leading? She had all the luxuries a teenaged girl would like but she didn't look happy. She seemed to be gradually building a relationship with her family but apart from that, the only time she had seen her happy was with herself and…. Inuyasha! When she was with Inuyasha, her face was bright and she looked carefree. Sango sighed. _I hope shed realizes this before she leaves for her home. I would hate for her to have happiness and loose it improperly._

Sango and Kagome exited the last designer store. They had all the stores to themselves as the manager had shut down the mall for the day. Kagome had proceeded to max out two credit cards on clothes, shoes and accessories that would probably never leave their shopping bags. Apart from the small entourage Kagome had brought with them, some stray photographers were trailing behind them. Pictures were being snapped and curse words were being hurled at them by Kagome. Sango felt bad for the men holding the bags, they were buried beneath them, however, she was happy with her purchases. They stepped into the limo that was hired for them and made their way to the airport.

Inuyasha looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. He was in a loose cotton t-shirt and loose pants. He was going to the party not to stay but to drop off her present. He could already hear the music booming from the estate and the drone of a helicopter. What the hell was going on over there? He pat his pocket to make sure the gift was in there and headed over. It was early; to 9. He swiveled on his heel and exited the bathroom.

Just as he had expected. The place was a mad house. There were people he didn't know and people he'd seen in movies. There were important looking people in business suits and girls in close to nothing. A d.j was mixing from a corner on the tennis court and people were dancing and socializing on top of the pool. Photographers were all over and the helicopter hovering seemed to be either a news chopper or just more photographers. Kagome was nowhere is sight. The big burly guard who had let him in had said that the house was open to him because he was on the V.I.P list so he headed that way to find her.

Kagome pulled up her dress. It was a Gucci strapless, knee-length straight red dress. It highlighted her porcelain skin and her pitch-black hair. On her feet she wore black and gold Jimmy woo peep toe pumps. She wore little jewelry: chandelier earrings that her father had given her mother, which had 20 thousand dollars worth of diamonds and two 14 karat gold bracelets on her wrists. Her make up and hair were done in an old Hollywood style that a makeup and hair team had thought best for her outfit. Her hair was in a loose bun with soft curls, her face was powdered and she wore dark eyeliner. On her lips a deep red, almost burgundy lipstick. Kagome felt like those porcelain china dolls. She pulled up the dress again, afraid her breasts were going to fall out. She inhaled and went out to meet her guests.

Inuyasha almost choked when he saw Kagome come out on the makeshift stage by the pool area. She looked flawless and …untouchable. Fragile. He watched her pick up the microphone and welcome the guests. She did the usually, have fun greeting and then went to mingle amidst the crowd. He had settled in the corner of the party area, under the canopy with a Grey Goose martini on the rocks. He watched the celebrity party unfold before him. She laughed with men, giggled with women, took pictures with the important people and with friends and family. She looked happy, or it could have been an act. After an hour and a half, she disappeared. He wanted to go in search of her but he saw it was useless. Even though he could go in the house, some place were still of limits. He'd just wait until the night wasted away before he approached her. She probably didn't even remember him.

Kagome was in her second out fit for the night. A baby blue silk dress from Dolce and Gabana. It was a deep vee cut all the way to her belly button. It had no back, it was a halter back and the back was cut down to her lower back. It was shin length. A very risky dress which was very dangerous to wear. One slight of breeze or slip of hand and her breast would be exposed. But she liked it and that's why she bought it. Again she wore no neckpiece and in her ears she wore small diamond knobs in all three piercing. On her hand was a very flashy charm bracelet, silver. On her feet was a pair of strappy Versachi shoes, silver with diamond and pearl stubs. The heels were stiletto and about 3.5 inches high. Her make up was light, with bronzed eye shadow and blush, a light lip-gloss and light brow eyeliner. Her hair was piled into a messy bun with curls falling at all angles of her face. The stylist spritzed her hair with sheen for the hundredth time before air kissing her off. She stood and bravely walked down the stairs to her party. There were her guests and her 4-storey cake waiting for her. She smiled and waved to people who were hooting and whistling at her. She walked to the stage and announced the cake cutting before she took her place at the cake. Camera bulbs flashed in her face as she stood with one of her closest friends and Japanese actress Ami. The huge chocolate and vanilla cake towered over them as guests counted down for the cutting. She smiled and swiped a piece before she began drinking and dancing with guests.

Inuyasha watched her from the very same spot he had been in for about 2 and a half hours. That dress. He wanted top rip what was left of it off her. She looked tipsy as she groped the dress up around her thighs and dance giddily atop a table with a half empty bottle of champagne. Her breasts had become dangerously close to being exposed on more than one occasion but miraculously never did. Every now and then a guy would try to dance with her but she effortlessly shoved them off the table, but not with out a sample of her colorful vocabulary. A few girls had made moves on Inuyasha, including some Japanese celebrities. He had danced with a few of them but only shortly. He always returned to the same spot to watch Kagome.

After another half a bottle of vodka, Kagome was escorted off the table by some friends. It was announced that she would be changed, and sobered for the last session of the party. Inuyasha saw his chance there. He snuck around to the servants' entrance of the house and made his way up to her bedroom. He heard voices and concluded that was her dressing parlor. He backed down the corridor in the dark and waited. He knew eventually she would have to come this way to get back downstairs. And she did. She emerged with a still silly grin on her face but she looked somewhat less drunk. Her hair was completely loose with a just a rhinestone studded headband clearing it from her face. This time she did wear a neckpiece; a lace choker with a green emerald in the middle. She was in a black slanted cut loose skirt. It had a Spanish flair to it. Her blouse stopped at her midriff and it was a sea green. It had puff shoulders and lace ties across the front and back, leaving the skin in the middle of the ties down her back and front exposed. It was a neat out fit. Her feet were in green and black, slippers with cross straps at the toes. She looked amazing, especially since the ties were tied in such a way that her breasts were being pushed together. Inuyasha felt a pang of desire. She began to walk down the hall to the stairs in his direction. He pressed himself into the darkness more as she stepped closer. When she was directly in front of him, he grabbed her. She opened her mouth to scream but Inuyasha pressed his palm over her mouth. He pulled her into him and did a 180 turn, pressing her between the wall and himself. She splayed a perfectly manicured hand against his chest in fear and squeezed her eyes shut. Inuyasha whispered to her.

" Shhh! Shh! Shh! Kagome, its just me!"

She opened her eyes and peered at him in the dark. He let go off her mouth as she looked up at him. He moved his body off hers not only to free her, but also to prevent her from knowing his growing desire.

" You came. Did you just arrive?"

" No." He looked around. " Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

She looked down the hall and the pulled him into a door down the corridor. It seemed to be a movie room of some sort. The lights were dim before kagome turned up the dimmer. She sat in a chair in the first row of seats and looked at him. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably knowing she was still a bit drunk. Stepping away from the door he stood in front of her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"First of all. Happy birthday."

" You told me that already Inuyasha." She giggled.

" Not tonight. Anyways—"

" I never saw you before. You just came?"

" No. I was here from the start. I saw you throughout the whole evening and—"

" Why didn't you come to me? I missed you! I wanted you to touch me. I miss your hands roaming all over my body. Inuyasha…" She whined. She began to hike up her skirt and giggle more. Inuyasha swallowed hard as her smooth milky thigh was being exposed.

" I came to give you your gift." He looked away.

" Why are you mad at me? Why are we fighting? Huh? You left me alone!"

" No Kagome. You ran out on me." He turned back to her. She had taken of her slippers and was fidgeting about with the ties of her blouse.

" Really? Why did I do that?"

" I don't know. I was hoping to find out tonight." Kagome looked around blankly.

" I need something to drink." She stood to go to a mini fridge by a bar that stood in the corner of the room. Inuyasha made a grab for her.

" No no no. No more liquor until we talk. Think Kagome. Why did you run out on me?"

" Oooh." She smiled flirtatiously. " I like they way your holding me."

Inuyasha looked at the position they were in. She was half turned into his chest with his hands wrapped all the way around her. He loosened his grip.

" Think Kagome."

She went completely silent for a minute as the smile disappeared from her face. She wriggled out of his gasp and sat down. He knelt in front of her. She looked at him.

" You made a fool of me. That's why I ran."

" How did I do that?"

" Charity case. You made me feel like a charity case by pitying me when you were no better off."

" Pitying you?" He thought back to the day she ran. It did make sense. She left after he'd told her about his history. But God. He hadn't intended for that outcome. " God Kagome. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was pitying you."

She smiled and threw her hands up into the air.

" That's right! No one pities Kagome Higurashi and gets away with it!"

Inuyasha sighed. He was slightly happy she was tipsy. Else this would have been a lot harder. He fished into his pockets for her gift but she threw her hand around his neck. " Now we have make-up sex!" She slurred.

" No Kagome. You have to get back to your party."

In truth, he would have wanted nothing more than to strip her naked and plunge himself into her but he wanted her sober and right now she looked ready to retch.

He took her hands from around his shoulders and pressed her back into the chair. She looked at him slightly confused. He took out the jewelry box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

" Whose is it?" she asked fingering the dark blue velvet box with a stylish 'T' on the front.

" Its for you. Open it."

" For me?" She smiled " You shouldn't have." She snorted. She opened the box and gasped. In the soft white lining of the box was a necklace. The link was plain enough but on the pendant was a large cut pink diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds. She took it out and hung the chain off her index finger.

" Motherfucker…." She was in shock. She seemed almost sober.

" Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked. She twirled the necklace.

" Are you serious? What is the link?"

" White gold."

She dropped the necklace back in the box. " I can't take this. Are you crazy?"

" Well. I can't wear it. It's too girly and…" he took it out of the box and reached up behind her neck to put it on her. " its already engraved to you."

He latched it and leaned back. Her breathing shallowed. She looked at him solemnly.

" But I didn't get you anything!" That's how Inuyasha knew she was still drunk.

" Its ok. It's your birthday. Live it up."

She reached up and unhooked the choker she was wearing. She handed it to him.

" Here. Keep this for me. And thank you. I love it." She touched the pendant before putting on her slippers and standing. " I'm going down now."

" Will you be alright to go down?"

" I'm cool." Inuyasha watched her wobble to the door before he trailed after her. He made sure she made it down the stairs and outside before he disappeared into the crowd.

A/N: The reason why I gave this chapter this name is because they going to start all over again from the top. Inuyasha is going to have to find away to make up properly with her before she leaves. But will this story be over when she leaves??? Hmmm? I wonder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aftermath**

Kagome turned in her bed and felt something cold run down neck. She gasped and sat up. Immediately, a wave of pain slammed into her head; the dreaded hangover. She did have a lot to drink last night and it was expected. She held on to her head and replayed the events of the previous night. Awesome party. All of her friends were there, a couple business people, even extreme gamers from all over the world had flown in to her party. She moved to the side of the bed and felt a trickle of cold on her neck again. She reached down to her neck and felt a slim necklace there. Standing, she went to the wall of mirrors and looked. A delicate necklace draped down with a rather exquisite pendant resting at the base of her throat. She fingered the pendant and wondered.

"Where did I get this from? Is it mine?" She looked down at her attire; she was still in the last suit of clothes she had put on. The skirt looked wrinkled and stained with what looked like alcohol and the ties on the blouse were loose. How did she reach her bedroom anyways? The last thing she remembered was dancing wildly with…Jason Watari…or maybe it was Hojo; well someone. After that she probably passed out or something. But this necklace did not suit the clothes she was wearing, so where did she get it from? She shrugged. She would just have to ask her mother later or check her lady maid if it was hers. She took it off and held in the palm of her hand. She was about to turn to put it down on her night table when something caught her eye. It was almost invisible writing on the back of the pendant. Stopping in her track, she held the back of the pendant up to her face. The inscription was simple but it made her throat go dry.

My Kagome

Inuyasha

She nearly dropped it. Looking at it she examined it thoroughly. Bits and pieces of their encounter in the movie room came trickling back to her. Did they do anything? What happened? Did they make up? Something just hit her. It was like a jolt of electricity. She had to know if they were talking again. Then, as if the necklace was burning her, she finally dropped it. It was really gorgeous… she needed to know what happened because if she had received when she was sober, she would be really, really grateful. She stooped and looked at the necklace before picking it up and laying it gently on her bed. She would solve her own little mystery after she fixed herself up.

Inuyasha turned once and tried to ignore the incessant ringing in his ear but the person didn't seem to want to give up. He threw the pillow to quell the noise but the pillow missed the phone clearly. Finally giving up, he sat up in the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Inuyasha? It's Amanda. You remember me?"

"… From Texas? Mr. Wolfe's daughter?"

"Yes. Hi. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No. Not at all." He lied. He looked at the desk clock's digital readout. It was after 9. He should have been up a long time ago. He rubbed his eyes and looked blankly around.

"I don't know if you'll be available but that's why I called. I'm going to be in Montana for a week. Next week actually."

Inuyasha pulled the comforter up around his shoulders. He didn't know if it was because of the conversation happening or the air conditioning, but it was really chilly.

"I was wondering if we could get together for drinks or something."

"Umm, how'd you get this number?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I stole it from my dad. Sorry if I shouldn't have called you on it."

"Nah. It's ok. Just curious." There was an extended pause on the line until she spoke again.

"So, those drinks, can we?"

"I guess we could go for drinks."

"Strictly business."

"What?"

"Just saying strictly business."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Ok. I'm going to send you back to bed. Bye."

"Hmm mmm."

Inuyasha placed the receiver back into its cradle. He laid back down in the bad and stared up at the ceiling. He was buzzed from the party the previous night. He did, in fact, have a bit to drink. After giving Kagome her gift that had cost him an arm and a leg, he had tried to make his way home but it seemed like the girls who were hitting on him had banded together and the ganged him. He spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking with them. When he was tipsy, he had begun to actually enjoy himself and had gotten a little wild. He remember his sister laughing while driving him home in her Honda about him falling for her perfectly coordinated plan. He sat up again in the bed. _What plan? What the hell was Sango talki__ng about? _He threw his legs over to the side of the bed and felt for his slippers. Finding them, he pushed his feet into them and stood wobbly. He moved to the bathroom to relieve himself before heading to the kitchen.

Inuyasha came into the kitchen and found his sister propped up on a bar stool drinking strong black coffee. She was clad little to nothing. Just her lacy pink bra and the matching French cut underwear. She looked almost as bad as him but he knew for a fact that she wasn't. He headed over to the coffee maker and poured himself a generous amount of the piping hot coffee in a large mug. He went to sit beside Sango.

"What have I said about coming down here in your underwear?"

She looked at him blankly before rolling her eyes.

"You're doing the same thing. Only it's a lot worse. You come into the kitchen, didn't say morning, poured yourself my coffee, all while parading around in your boxers and showing off your morning wood."

"Your coffee? Last time I checked, I went to the grocery. Hence, you're drinking my coffee."

"Don't change the topic from your morning wood showing through those boxers of yours. Dreamt about Kagome and stripping her off her clothes from last night?"

Inuyasha put his mug down. Reaching for the remote, he retaliated lamely.

"You think you got jokes right?"

He switched the TV on.

"Nah, Yashi. I know I got jokes."

He sipped the coffee while ignoring her. There was no way he was going to win. After sipping the strong brew he placed the mug on the counter.

"Where were you for the whole party?"

" Eh, I was running up and down the whole night. Some how, I became part of the managerial crew. Didn't you see me when I took Kagome off the table when she was drunk?"

"That was you in that kitchen towel?!"

"My dress?"

"That was not a dress!"

"Please don't start that this pleasant morning." She drank some more coffee. "What did you get Kagome? Did you even get her something?"

"Yes I did. But it's none of your business."

"Oh please. I got her this cute silver charm bracelet. I put on one charm and told her that I'd give her another charm every summer on her birthday until it was full. She was so happy." Sango grinned proudly. "She said she was going to give me one too but she wanted to find one close to it. You really should have seen it. I would have shown you but you've so scarce lately. Locking yourself up in your office."

"You're the one who's scarce. You've been over her house often. I've been at home alone in the empty house."

"Aww, you sound lonely! Well don't worry, I'll be home now. Kagome will being doing a bunch of stuff before she leaves."

Inuyasha almost hated himself for asking. "When is she leaving?"

"You go ask her yourself." She stood up. "Miroku is flying in today. I'm going to go make hotel reservations so I get out of your hair for a while. Don't burn the house down."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her in a juvenile fashion as Sango bounced happily out of the room. He wasn't going to the office today and was free for the whole day. But then again, he could use a little nature hike. He used to do them often but had gotten lazy. It was one such nature hike that he had met Kagome by spooking her horse and almost killing her. He smiled at the thought of her naked shivering body as he had undressed her in her unconscious state. Emptying the contents of his mug, he headed upstairs to change into bathe and change into suitable clothing for his walk.

Kagome parked her car in the empty spot beside Inuyasha's Mercedes, Sango was not home. She cut the engine and stepped out.

Inuyasha came barreling down the stairs. He was about to leave out as soon as he could find his sneakers. He heard the car pull up but ignored it. _It's__ probably Sango. She probably left her keys being the scatter brain she is._ Sango had just left out around 5 minutes ago and he wasn't expecting anyone. He ignored the car and continued his quest for his shoes. When he heard the door bell ring, he still didn't think weird. After all, if Sango had left her keys, she would have to ring.

"I'm coming Sango. Just hold on." He went to open the door latch before returning to his shoe search. He didn't even look to see who was at the door. It was when he didn't hear Sango or see anyone come in that he finally looked up. He stopped shocked to see Kagome standing at his door step. Straightening up, he looked at her.

"That open door is still an invitation for you to come in."

Kagome stepped in and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha went to sit in the large overstuffed arm chair and motioned for Kagome to sit in the couch. When she did, he gave her a one look over. She wore a chocolate brown strapless dress with bronze strappy slippers. Her eyes were hidden behind large designer shades and her hair was in a high ponytail. "And what brings you here today Kagome?" He saw her stiffen a bit. She took off her shades and looked at him. Her eyes were still a little red from lack of proper sleep but she looked great.

"Thanks for coming to my party." Her voice was soft and hoarse. "I need to know what happened when you gave me the necklace." She went straight to the point.

"What do you mean? I handed it to you, said happy birthday, put it on you and left."

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. I remember because I was sober."

Kagome paused and searched his face for any sign of an innuendo, there was none.

"So we… Did we…. We didn't ….?"

"No Kagome," he shook his head slowly. "I didn't touch you none at all."

She looked down in her lap while twirling the handle of her beige knitted bag.

"What did I say when you gave me?"

"Honestly, you were reluctant at first saying you couldn't but you eventually took it."

Kagome reached down into her bag and pulled out at small golden jewelry box.

"I don't know what you said to me to change my mind but I don't think I can accept this gift. It's too much."

"No its not. And the only thing I said for you to accept it was that it was already engraved."

Kagome looked at the engraveing in her mind's eye. It was the sweetest thing any guy had ever said to her. To imagine that those 3 words held so much power, it was amazing. She placed the box on the centre table.

"I don't know Inuyasha. It's like I'm making a commitment to you. This whole… charade was a none-committed thing."

"Charade?" Inuyasha put his hand to his face and rubbed his chin. "It is a none-committed thing. Just take the damn necklace. It was made for you and I'm not bringing it back." He stood up and watched her put the box back into her bag.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Inuyasha inhaled and walked over to her. Here eyes followed him as he walked to her. He didn't ask any questions but just pulled her violently out of her seat and crushed her onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her silky raven hair. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" Kagome tried to push him away but he outmatched her in both strength and determination. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Kagome, what the hell is your problem?"

"You're the one slobbering over my hair! Let me go!" She pushed away again but in vain. Inuyasha roughly pulled her head back and viciously pressed his lips to hers. Her muffled cries went unheard against his lips. She was genuinely pushing away from him but Inuyasha would not stop. He took her lip into his and bit down on it. They both tasted blood. He pulled away. Kagome glared at him. "I'm fucking serious! Stop the bullshit and let me go Inuyasha! I took the frigging chain, now let me go!" She lifted her knee and rammed it into his crotch. He doubled over for a minute. Kagome tried to make an escape but Inuyasha simply reached out and grabbed her by the hem of her dress.

"That's not fair Kagome! You forgave me last night! You even wanted to screw me!"

"I was fucking wasted! If I remembered, we wouldn't be doing this shit! Now let go!"

She pulled away but the dress slipped down over her breast to expose her strapless lace half cup white bra. She reached for the dress to pull it up but Inuyasha jumped up and pummeled her to the ground. Kagome felt like a truck just hit her in her side; the breath was knocked out of her. Inuyasha sat atop her and looked down at her red face trying to breathe. He was breathing heavy.

"Isn't it time you stop kicking and fighting? Your 18, act like it!"

Kagome gasped furiously. "No matter how old I am, you can still be charged for rape! Get off me."

"Oh no, Kagome. Anything I do here today will be with your full consent."

"Fucking asshole! I hate you." She pursed her lips in preparation to spit but Kagome slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Ladies don't spit. And any how, its one of the most disgusting habits you have." Inuyasha sighed. "I never thought it would come to this ever Kagome. I have never had a girl out rightly deny me. I usually have girls flocking me but you, you Kagome, are a fricking prick! A damn pain in my ass. You can be so disgusting and stuck up. Your nose is so high in the air; I swear if it rains, you drown. You need to stop it. It was cute at first but I'm getting mighty tired of it. I don't want to hurt you—and I mean both physically and emotionally—but I will if I have to. Now I'm going to let go of your mouth. Do not spit or curse, ok?" He waited for her approval. Kagome narrowed her eyes but eventually nodded. He slowly lifted his hand. Kagome bared her teeth at him aggressively.

"If it rains I drown? How lame." She looked up at him with clear cold eyes.

"Lame, yes. But effective because I'm sure you know what I mean. Kagome, will you stop being silly? Last night, I told you I was sorry for making you feel like a charity case," he placed air quotes around the words charity and case. "as you said, and you said ok whatever. You took the necklace and loved it. Then we were ok. Do we have to go back through all of that again, because quite frankly, I'm tired of chasing you around."

Kagome gasped loudly. "No one told you to watch ma ass!"

"Whatever, we went through the whole make up phase, but I said I'd wait till you were sober to have the make-up sex like you asked. Now. I'm going to take you step by step through this. Listen carefully and follow my lead."

"I don't think so. Get the hell off me."

He ignored her. "I'm going to kiss you slowly. Do not bite me or refuse. Just let it happen." He lowered his head to hers and placed his lip atop hers. Kagome pressed her lips together in an attempt to close out Inuyasha but he continued to run his tongue and his lips over hers. He used his teeth to pull out her bottom lip and he began to nibble on it. Kagome began to writhe beneath him, trying to free her pinned arms. A moan escaped her throat but she squeezed her eyes shut in disbelief that she made that nose. Inuyasha knew she was torturing herself. He whispered against her lips. "Don't do this to me Kagome. Just… let it flow." He continued pulling on her lower lip and making her tremble beneath him. After a good 5 minutes, he lifted his head. Kagome's face was red from embarrassment, her breathing was shallow and her lower lip was red and slightly swollen. Inuyasha, with a lazy smile, looked down on Kagome. She shifted her head to the side languorously; her eyes went askew, trying to avoid his knowing look.

"What's the matter Kagome? You pretend as if you didn't like that."

"You Pig, Bite my ass you stupid motherfucker." She sounded tired and weary.

"What did I say about the cursing?"

"I don't know. You didn't say anything. You just told me not to." Inuyasha was slightly shocked at her answer. She sounded really exhausted like she was tired of fighting him. Inuyasha knew he was wearing her down. His smile grew from lazy to a grin.

"I'm going to let your hands go, ok? What are you going to do when I release you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Does that mean you give up?"

"I'm tired of playing Inuyasha. I'm just tired."

Inuyasha's smile went dead. He shifted his legs to free Kagome's arms. She didn't move them any at all.

"Kagome, I wasn't trying to discourage you."

"But if you're going to cut me off and prevent me from being …me, then what's the use." She turned her head back to him. Her eyes looked glossy. Inuyasha felt shivers. She had never looked at him that way before. In fact, he had never seen that side of her before. He was speechless. He didn't know what to do. He rolled off her completely and sat beside her with his back to the couch and his knees pulled up to his chin. Kagome laid there for a minute before she sat up. She pulled her dress back over her bra and sighed heavily. She drew her lower lip into her mouth and closed her eyes.

"You have to understand with me Inuyasha," she spoke slowly and clearly, enunciating her every word. "I have the mindset to be in charge. I know it's not feminine or whatever but I just have to hold my ground and if that means being rude and dirty mouthed, then so be it." Inuyasha cast a lazy eye to her. From his current position on the floor, he could see his sneakers underneath the large overstuffed arm chair.

"Then what now?"

"I took you gift. Be happy."

She stood and walked out the door.

_**A/N: It's not over. Don't worry. I'm not that wicked. **__**It's just**__** that if they gonna do stuff, I want it a chapter by itself**__**. So just read on, and tell me what you think. In other words reviews!!!**__** Jynxie**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgiven**

Kagome walked briskly down the driveway, her face flustered from her loosing attempts not to cry. She was confused. She felt something happening but couldn't point it out. What was it about the man she had just left inside the house that had her acting up like this? _Your 18 dammit! Don't you dare cry Kagome Hirugashi. He isn't feeling this way and that's the exact reason you need to tear yourself away from him. _ Just as she was about to agree with herself, her self contradicted…herself. _That necklace! It has to have some meaning to it. No one would ever just up and buy a necklace like that. Look at him! You saw it in his eyes just a mere few seconds ago Kagome! Stop being a bitch and go back in there. _

But her pride wouldn't let her.

Inuyasha sat on the living room floor for a good while before he finally stood. He was in a daze at how Kagome had handled the situation. It was too…coordinated. Not like her. He needed some air. Stretching for his sneakers under the sofa, he pulled them on, went outside and disappeared into the dense forestry.

Sota watched his sister slowly open the front door and step in. He never asked her where she was coming from ever because it was never his business but today her face had a saturnine look to it..

"You okay sis?"

Kagome turned surprisingly fast on her heels, obviously startled to see him.

"Sota. Yeah I'm good. Just a little going away blues."

" We have a whole 'nother week here. Any loose ends you have, now would be a good time to tie them up."

Kagome smiled genuinely knowing that Sota hadn't the slightest clue how close to home those word had hit.

Inuyasha walked quickly, tearing branches violently out of his way as he walked. He was defeating the whole purpose of the walk. He was not clearing his head and he was definitely not calm. He was extremely mad with himself for what happened this morning, but more importantly, he was mad because he had no idea what to do. Caught up in his own thought, he walked until he reached the lake; he almost fell into it. The water sent out little ripples from the shore where the toe of his sneakers had disturbed the placidity of the water. As the ripples went out they got bigger and more defined then wider as they disappeared. Inuyasha tapped the water's surface again just to see the well coordinated dance play out once more. As he pulled back his shoe, he felt something crunch between the sole of his shoe and the smooth dirt by the lake shore. Looking down, he saw something that was obviously out of place in the picture. A single pink barrette in the shape of a butterfly with tiny pink rhinestones around it. Even though it was half buried in the mud and dirt had hidden its features, Inuyasha recognized it. When he was undressing Kagome in his room upstairs the day of their fateful meeting, he had dried her hair and a barrette identcal to this one had clamored to the floor from the towel. He thought that it was just one but he now knew it came from a pair. Bending down, he picked it up out of its sorry state in the mud. He wiped it off as much as he could before putting it in his shorts pocket. He didn't take his hand out of his pocket however. He continued to turn the barrette in his hand inside his pocket as his mind wandered off. He thought of a lot of random things, his troubled childhood, his struggles to establish himself, his sister and Kagome. When his thoughts drizzled off, he inhaled deeply. He felt calm for a second before a brilliant plan made its way into his head.

Kagome finished one more mission before she shut off her _Metal Gear Solid_ video game. She had zeroed the game before but it was an awesome game and it never got old. She threw down the controller and looked at the time at the bottom of the TV; 5:22 . Kagome flopped back in her bed as she put the channel on some movie she had already seen. Apart from the incident over Inuyasha earlier, the day had been productive. Most of her things that she wasn't using were packed away and she was getting used to the idea that she was leaving. Listening to the TV, she soon fell to sleep.

"Please Sango! I never ask you to do anything! Just do this one thing for me!" Inuyasha begged.

"But Inuyasha!" She whined over the phone, " She will think I've betrayed her trust! What are you going to do?"

" This plan is foolproof. She will love you after this."

"She already loves me, you're the only one she doesn't love."

"Sango. Please." His voice was awashed with desperation.

" Fine but if this backfires you better get me out of it or I'll never forgive you."

"Deal. Now do it."

"Don't rush me."

"I love you Sango."

"Whatever." Inuyasha hung up. Sango looked over at her companion in the bed beside her. She would want Inuyasha to help her get him back if she ever did something to screw up. Turning back to the hotel phone, she pressed flash and dialed the hotel front desk.

Kagome jumped out of her sleep as her cell phone rang Linkin Park's 'Faint'. Slowly reaching for it she looked at the screen, private call. Accepting the call, she put the phone to hear a managed a groggy hello.

"Kagome? Its Sango."

"Oh. Hey Sango. Where you calling from?" Kagome had both her cell and her home number in her phone so she had to be calling from somewhere to come up as private.

"I'm at a hotel with Miroku now."

"He's here? I wanna meet him. Can I?"

"Yeah, but not now. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

Kagome was fully awake and alert now as she heard mischief in her friends voice. " Sure, what?"

"Get dressed and meet me at the restaurant."

"Umm, now?"

"Yeah, I have a surprise for you."

"Honestly Sango, I loved the bracelet."

"That's not it. Just get dressed and meet me there in half an hour."

"Umm okay…?"

"Great see you there."

Kagome listened until the line went dead.

Half an hour later, Kagome took up her car keys off the glass table in the foyer. Her mother was passing at the same time and saw her.

"Will you be long Kagome?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to meet Sango. If it gets late I'll call."

Her mother nodded and walked away. Kagome was proud of the relationship that had slowly formed over the summer between herself and her mother. It was surprisingly ok. She smiled and walked out the door.

Inuyasha looked around to make sure everything was in place. She would be there any minute.

Kagome turned into the parking lot of the restaurant and found a spot. Right off the bat she realized that no other cars were in the lot. _Strange. Maybe Miroku or Inuyasha dropped her off. But still, what about diners?_ She looked at the digital readout on her dashboard. It was only after 8. There should be people dining. Shrugging off her intuition, she gathered her sweater and got out of the car.

Kagome pushed the oriental style doors of the restaurant open and gasped quite audible at what she saw. The entire dining area was well lit by tall elegant candles at each table; however, there was one table in the center of the room that was elaborately dressed with what looked like exquisite fabrics from the east, and a dainty candelabra adorning the table. The floor was littered with what appeared to be rose petals. The room was empty save for one person; Inuyasha. He stood beside the tables in a black polo shirt and black pants. The black in addition to the dim lighting made his milky skin and his long silver hair seem to glow. Stepping cautiously, to avoid crushing as much petals as she could, she made her way over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? Where is Sango?"

"I'm not really sure about that, but she's not here."

Kagome stopped a distance away from him and peered at him. His liqid amber eyes showed no sign of distrust. "She told me to meet her here but I guess I'm going to have to leave and come back." She turned to leave but Inuyasha quickly closed the gap between them and grasped her hand lightly. Kagome turned to him to shout but when she saw his eyes she stopped. He smiled politely.

"Sango isn't coming. I asked her to make you come here."

"Why?"

"Do I honestly need a reason to want to see you Kagome?"

She remained silent. Inuyasha tugged gently on her hand and led her to the center table. After seating her, he sat down himself. He eyed her up and down from across the table and soaked in her attire. Her legs splayed from beneath a lime green pleated skirt and ended in a pair of white strapped sandals. Her upper body was molded by a white pheasant top that fell off the shoulders, while her hair fell in waves down to her back, held out of her face by a white band. She wore no neckpiece or jewelry except two simple pairs of small silver hoops. Kagome looked down on the table and saw that they were little candies strewn across the table, most of them shaped like butterflies. She wondered why.

"Um, Inuyasha, what's all of this for?"

"You."

Kagome gasped annoyed and opened her mouth to reply but Inuyasha stopped her. "Kagome, before you start on how little of sense this whole, charade- as you so kindly put it this morning-, let me sate my case." He shifted in the chair and pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was wrapped in a gold foil to give the illusion of a gold box. "This morning after our whole conversation, I went for a walk in the woods. At first I was angry and frustrated with you and myself but when I reached the lake something happened. I made ripples."

"You made ripples?" Kagome interjected, staring at the golden box.

"Yeah, I made ripples on the waters surface. But the ripples made me think about something. It simply said that as bad as things are and even when they are getting worse, there is always an end and they will gradually fade."

Kagome threw him a skeptical look.

"You got all of that from water?"

"It was like a hidden meaning behind the water but yeah, all of that from water." Kagome tilted her head in bewilderment. He continued. "But then after that, I found something on the ground that tied it all together. It tied you, me the water and everything together." Kagome piqued up as he pushed the golden box across the table around the candelabra, in front of her. Kagome looked from him to the box and back again until Inuyasha egged her on. "Go ahead. Open it."

"I'm not accepting anymore gifts from you Inuyasha. It's not proper and as I said, it's too committing."

"I'm not giving you a gift. I'm returning your property."

Kagome looked at the box before she slowly picked it up off the table. Inuyasha's face remained unchanging as she lifted the top off the box and peered inside. Reaching inside the box, Kagome pulled out the glistening object. Unsure of what it was in the dim lighting, she inquired.

"What is it?" She twirled it between her index finger and her thumb.

"Your barrette. I found it in the dirt by the lake shore."

Kagome eyes the disfigured object and soon saw that it was indeed a barrette. "I accidentally stepped on it." Even though it was disfigured, it had been cleaned and shined and could be worn again.

"This is mine?"

"Yes. It fell out the day you fell in the lake. And remember I gave you the other one when you woke up in my room."

"I guess." Kagome responding half truthfully. That day was kinda fuzzy in her memory. It seemed so long ago. Inuyasha looked at her expectantly so she clipped the barrette at the end of her hair not knowing where the other one was. "Thanks Inuyasha but you really did have to get it back. I would have gotten another one."

"It's not the barrette itself Kagome." He sighed heavily. "Look past the barrette and think."

Kagome looked into the dim light and thought. After a few moments, she whispered one single word; Hope.

"Yes. What about hope?"

"Umm, there's always hope and new beginnings?"

"Exactly." He stood. Kagome's eyes watched him intensely. "Can we start again?"

"Start what?"

"Everything." His voice had a tone of finality. He extended his hand to her and removed a remote from his back pocket with his other hand. Clicking a single button, music flooded the room and he pushed the remote back in his pocket. "Dance with me." Kagome sat at her seat and looked at him before bursting into a giggling fit.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Very serious." He pulled her hand from off the table and dragged her violently towards him. Enveloping her in his arms, Inuyasha began to sway slowly. Kagome's hands were pinned at her side but she didn't struggle at all. This was okay with her.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's heart beat slow eventually. She became pliant in his arms as the swayed gently to the music. He loosened her hands and soon felt her slowly grip his back.

"You did this all by yourself?"

"Mostly. Sango helped out a bit."

Kagome drew back from him and gave him an acerbical look. "Sango set this up?!"

Inuyasha quickly pulled his sister out of the crossfire. "No! I forced her t lure you here and she gave me tips to make the place look nicer but that's it."

Kagome looked around once more before she rested her head back in the cradle of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You closed the restaurant for this?"

"Yeah I did. This was kinda like my last chance and I really couldn't afford to mess it up."

"What made you think this was your last chance?" They were no longer dancing in tune to the music but now just swaying lethargically like they were both inert.

Because this morning, I saw a woman capable of making critical decisions on her own and I saw a woman who was on the verge and fed up with a whole lot of shit going on in her life."

Kagome remained quiet. She had little scruples to what Inuyasha had just said so instead she changed the topic. "Are we going to dance all night? I'm a bit hungry."

Inuyasha laughed. A deep enigmatic laugh that still sent shivers down her spine. He let her go and stepped back. "I cooked too. Hold on let me get the food. I left it in the kitchen." He turned and strode away from her before disappearing behind the swinging doors at the far end of the restaurant. Kagome went back to her seat and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. Dialing a number, she waited for the other end to connect.

"Sango! What the hell is this?!"

"It was all Inuyasha's idea! I just fueled it." She sounded guilty and petulant.

"Why?"

"Quite honestly, I expected ya'll to make up from the night of the party but I guess you were too wasted to do anything and be conscious of it the next morning."

Kagome thought. Obviously Inuyasha hadn't shared with her what happened this morning and she probably didn't know about the necklace he had given her. Sango's voice broke her brainstorm. "Look Kagome. I would never do anything that's detrimental to you so you can kill me later. Right now just enjoy yourself."

"Fine." Kagome answered stubbornly.

"And try not to be a bitch." Sango interjected before the line cut off.

Kagome smiled before she closed the phone and stood. Breathing deeply, she mental prepared herself and followed Inuyasha behind the swinging doors.

Inuyasha placed the final plate on the rolling tray; a chocolate soufflé that in reality he hadn't truly prepared himself. He turned to move the tray when he saw Kagome standing by the door, coolly leaning against the door jam. Startled a bit, he quickly regained aplomb and his composure. Noticing her body language Inuyasha inquired.

"Are you okay Kagome?" She no longer had that doe eyed look anymore from when they were dancing. Instead she had a very seductive look in her eyes like that of a well experienced paramours; A vixen. Her arms were folded across her chest that did much to enhance her already protruding breast.

"Just wondering why you were taking so long. I had no idea you made such a feast for lil' ole me." At that point she uncrossed her hands and placed them on her chest for added dramatic effect.

" ' lil' ole me'? What the hell is that?" Inuyasha had to hold his ground. He refused to fall for anything she was planning. The music from outside had changed again and was calmly floating into the kitchen to add atmosphere to the incipient situation. Kagome gave a veritable laugh and stood up from the door jam. She walked over to Inuyasha and looked up at him before sighing lightly and brushing a light kiss across his lips. She looked at him uncertain for a minute before tipping to give him a full blown kiss. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed herself onto him which caused him to stumble backwards. However, he caught himself in time and caught her waist. Pouring himself into the kiss, he counterweighed her. The kiss became wild and demanding as they performed a violent dance inside the delicate cavern of their mouths. Kagome ran her across his neck and gripped his shoulders violently. Inuyasha pushed away.

"Kagome! What the hell has gotten into you."

"Fuck now, ask questions later." She leaned back in to continue but Inuyasha held her at bay.

"Whoa. Hold on. I never planned on have sex with you."

"Then what the fuck was all this shit for?" She motioned her hand to the tray over laden with food. Inuyasha could see the old, virago girl that he met at the beginning of the summer coming out.

"I just wanted to make amends with you."

"Well we're cool now; can we please finish what we started? I'm extremely horny!"

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look before he quickly hauled her over his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen.

In his office, Inuyasha unceremoniously threw Kagome on the couch. She landed with a blast of air expelling itself from her mouth. She daggered her eyes at Inuyasha who had now turned away from her.

"What the fu—" She began but was rudely cut off.

"You act like this is nothing for you when I can read that scared expression in your eyes." Kagome stared into his unfathomable eyes and still could not read them. She watched in surprise as he began to pull his shirt over his head. "I'm actually surprised you just told me that you're horny because at least now you have some idea how I felt this morning when you walked out on me and I was _extremely_ horny." The muscles on his chest were now flexing as he worked on his belt and pants. He paused briefly to look at her. "Undress now."

"Excuse me?" _What have I done?! This…this beast in front of me has gone mad. He wouldn't really do anything after our little heart to heart a few seconds ago, would he? _Kagome felt her heart beat speed up and a lump form in her throat. Inuyasha dropped his pants and stood with only his underpants on.

"If you don't undress yourself, I'll be forced to do it for you."

"I won't be swayed that easily! You're so blunt!" This was a turn on to see Inuyasha acting like this but she would never let him know so she feigned anger.

"Kagome, I thought you said you were horny? At least act like it!"

"I _was_, but you sure aren't doing much to fuel it!"

Inuyasha gaped at her before kneeling down in front of her and closed his eyes. Kagome wondered what was coming next because he had become so unpredictable. When he opened them again, they were placid. He slowly took her hands in his and caressed them.

"Is this better?" He asked her in a condescending manner. Kagome nodded slowly. "Well that's as good as it gets." He proceeded to pinion her hands above her head. She squealed. Freeing one of his hands, he placed it firmly on her breast. He applied pressure to it and waited. Soon enough he felt her nipple grow taunt below the diaphanous material of her blouse. "I must commend you on your acting skills Kagome. All those film directors who are planning to cast you have little to ask of you seeing it comes so natural." He lowered his mouth to the protruding nipple and clamped it between is teeth gently. Kagome had to fight the urge to moan. Inuyasha laughed softly before he raised his head again. This time he used his one free hand to lift the blouse up and over Kagome's head. Kagome grunted in protest.

"Inuyasha! Let go off my hands!"

"I gave you the opportunity to undress yourself and you gave it up. Now be happy I didn't rip your blouse." He reached behind her arched back and unhooked her bra with one pinch of the clasp. The cups immediately released its hold on her breast but the shoulder straps still posed a problem. Kagome smiled knowingly.

"You have to let go of my hands if you want the bra off."

Inuyasha looked a bit disappointed but smiled sneakingly. "I'll let go of your hands, but that doesn't mean a single thing." He slowly let go of her hands and watched her hands as well as the bra fall down. As soon as opportunity presented itself, Kagome shoved him in his chest causing him to fall backwards. She then jumped on him and aptly placed herself very close to his exorbitant organ. Her breast bounced as she settled in.

"Now what Inuyasha? Are you going to push me off?"

"Supposed I said I had you right where I wanted you?"

He reached up to hold her breast but she violently slapped his hands away.

"No!" She scolded him like a misbehaved child.

Inuyasha threw her a harangued look. "You only think you have the upper hand. But I beg to differ." Inuyasha, in one fluid movement shifted his weight until their positions were juxtaposed and her back was the one gnawing into the carpeting. Wasting no more time, he dove in for a kiss. Kagome savagely bit down on his lip as he drew hers in his mouth. Retracting quickly he looked at her, her eyes twinkled with laughter. Inuyasha smiled as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip checking if it was bruised. It wasn't.

"Bitch…."

He lowered his head slowly and watched her head extend in anticipation for his kiss, yet he kept denying her. Soon enough, Kagome reached up to pull his head down but Inuyasha had predicted her move and easily pinned her hands down.

"No Inuyasha! Please don't do this." Kagome begged lamely. She began to writhe beneath his body. Inuyasha promptly shushed her before kissing her languorously. As he was kissing her he slowly placed a free hand at the hem of her skirt. He was only using his kiss as a type of Opium to calm her. He slowly inched his way up her skirt until he reached the joining of her legs, her sacred flower, Inuyasha's place of main interest. Kagome groaned erotically as he skimmed the lining of her underwear with one single finger. He made sure to go slowly, tourturing her as he went along. Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha teased her mercilessly.

"Inuyasha…please." She murmured against his lips. Inuyasha broke the kiss and stared at her as he inserted one finger inside her. She inhaled sharply before exhaling pleasurably. Inuyasha smiled confidently as he began to move his finger slowly within her. He slowly released her hands to better prop him self up. Kagome immediately began to take advantage of her free hands and grip at the carpet. She moaned softly as Inuyasha added another finger and increased his speed. The moans became louder and breathless now. Inuyasha smiled cruelly.

"Are you ok Kagome?" She muttered an inaudible response. "What was that? You want me to stop?"

"Inuyasha, you bastard!" She managed to shout out in between her moans.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Oh God!"

"What? Kagome, tell me."

Kagome whimpered as if to cry. "Please Inuyasha. Take me now! I'm begging you. Fuck me now!"

Inuyasha smiled briefly before removing his fingers. She sighed tiredly. Using his other hand, he hooked his fingers under her panties and pulled them off in one sweep. Inuyasha wondered if he should remove the skirt but then Kagome interrupted him.

"Aren't you going to loose the boxers?"

Inuyasha smiled cunningly. "You sure have a lot of talk for someone in the position your in right now."

"Well, you are going to loose them aren't you?"

He sat up and allowed Kagome to sit up. She held on to the elastics of his boxers and pulled them down. His member stood at attention to prove that Kagome wasn't being the only one tortured. She then easily hiked her skirt over her hips but Inuyasha had something different in mind. He pulled down the skirt until she was completely naked as he was. Slowly he positioned himself above her and plunged in. A sharp gasp followed by a relived sighed was heard in the silence of the cool room. Inuyasha waited. He waited for it to register that he and Kagome were now joined. He had to get used to the feeling of filling her; the feeling of her muscles tightening and contracting around him; the warmth of her. It had been a while, but no matter how often he would ever have sex with her, it would always feel like the first time. A guttural moan rose to his mouth as he began the standard movements inside her. Her arms came up to envelope his body and hug him closer to her. What were once soft moans now escalated to ecstatic sighs and groans. His movements were slick and fluid as he moved over her increasing his speed like rising mercury.

Kagome gripped his shoulders as he moved over her giving her inscrutable pleasure in a place within her so deep not even she could comprehend it. Her nails inched their way into his flesh as unidentifiable noises escaped her.

"Inuyasha…"

She was too weak to say anything else but she needed yto let him know that she was there with him.

Soon, a familiar sensation rose within her, a warmth that would have to reach its breaking point before it could be cooled. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and delay it but it was on its way and no power on earth could stop it.

Inuyasha watched as she squeezed her eyes shut. He knew what was happening, he could feel her muscles constricting him in a vice grip. It was her time. Little beads of sweat had formed on her nose bridge to show signs of the battle raging inside her but he could see that she was loosing this one. His face, to the contrary, was awash with sweat and he could feel his hair sticking to his back. The hairs that were entwined in Kagome's fingers began tugging his scalp. As much as it hurt he couldn't tell her to stop. He would soon reach his own release and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. Soon she began to cry out. Inuyasha felt her muscles loosen their grip and begin to throb violently. It became warm. Her cries were loud and seductive and all he wanted to do was to quell her insatiable urge but he too began to feel his time. A warmth suddenly made its way to his member and soon he too was throbbing deep inside her. He let out a deep animalistic growl that meshed with her clear cries until they both collapsed weakly into each other.

_**A/N: Well guys, I'm really sorry for the delay but school is being a real bitch. However if you are a faithful reader, I hope I deliver and make up for the long absence. R&R please! Jynxie xoxox**_


End file.
